Fake boyfriend
by Keiko Haruno Uchiha
Summary: Eu sou um idiota. Muito idiota. Idiota pra cassete. Mas mesmo sendo uma mula, eu é que sou o cara certo... porque só ela não pode ver? .::Presente pra Mai Kobayashi::.
1. A nova vizinha

**Fake boyfriend**

**Capítulo 1: A nova vizinha.**

Eu estava nessa discussão idiota há exatos dezenove minutos.

É, eu contei.

- Porra Naruto, mas que merda! Já é a décima segunda vez que eu te falo! Primeiro você tem que golpear a cabeça e depois acertar o coração, isso tudo desviando dos braços!

- Mas eu não consigo!

- Como você não consegue isso, mula?

- Sei lá, acho que é falta de coordenação motora nos dedos, Sasuke!

- Eu não vou nem falar nada.

Na moral, acho que o Naruto é o único ser humano do mundo que não consegue passar nas fases de Chaos Legion. E o mais impressionante de tudo é que as fases do jogo são muito fáceis, mas a inteligência do Naruto é atrofiada demais pra conseguir acertar a merda de espada na merda de mostro.

Só sendo um jogador muito imbecil pra conseguir tal proeza.

Ou seja: só o Naruto consegue isso.

- Naruto, pelo amor de Deus! É só apertar as pragas dos botões!

- EU NÃO CONSIGO!

- RÁPIDO, VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

- AHHH, NÃO!

- DESVIA, NARUTO!

- NÃO CONSIGO!

- É SÓ ABAIXAR! VAI, ABAIXA, ABAIXA! NÃO! ESPERA, CUIDADO COM O SEU SANGUE! METE A ESPADA NO CARINHA, NARUTO!

- COMO? ONDE?

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER, IDIOTA! FAZ ALGUMA COISA!

- AHHHHH, SASUKE, EU NÃO SEI ONDE APERTAR! – Naruto berrava desesperado, enquanto tinha o olhar vidrado na tela da televisão onde Sieg Warheit levava uma surra tão feia que chagava a doer em mim.

Puta que pariu, vai ser ruim assim lá na China.

Naruto Uzumaki é um loiro idiota que é meu melhor amigo – mas eu até hoje não sei como ele conseguiu essa façanha. Nós dois nos conhecemos desde o jardim de infância. Ele faz parte do time de futebol americano da escola, e nós somos o que se pode chamar de "populares". Naruto porque faz parte do time de futebol e eu porque... bem, porque eu sou eu.

Na tela da enorme Tv da sala de estar da minha casa, Sieg tinha acabado de cair morto – e olha que aquela era só a terceira fase. Me joguei no sofá e olhei incrédulo para o Naruto, que olhava pra Tv com uma cara de peixe morto indescritível, depois desviando o olhar pra mim.

- Não, é sério Naruto. Depois dessa eu desisto de você.

- Ah, Sasuke, nem foi tão ruim assim, vai. – ele disse com um bico.

**- **Não foi tão ruim? Naruto, o pobre do Sieg foi maltratado, pisoteado, esfaqueado, você acabou com a energia física e espiritual dele, esqueceu de invocar os carinhas pra ajudá-lo, ele foi cortado e, depois, você ainda invocou os monstros errados! Sem contar que na hora do chefe ele apanhou mais do que tudo e você desperdiçou o seu item de cura! – disse, fuzilando ele com os olhos. – Tem_ certeza_ de que você não foi tão mal?

- Ah, tá bom, tá bom, eu já entendi. – ele resmungou e colocou o joystick em cima da mesa, e nós fomos em direção à cozinha. Qual é a primeira coisa que eu vejo? Itachi estava devorando um pacote inteiro de cookies, como se não visse comida por, pelo menos, quatro vidas.

Depois eu sou o esfomeado.

- Veio de que deserto, Itachi? – eu perguntei enquanto procurava algo decente na geladeira. Vi que a empregada tinha feito um bolo de chocolate, então eu coloquei em cima da bancada de mármore preto e cortei dois pedaços.

- Sasuke, você é o ser humano que menos pode falar disso. – meu irmão mais velho retrucou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Itachi Uchiha é meu irmão mais velho, tem vinte e três anos – sendo que eu tenho quinze. Ele trabalha da Uchiha Records, na qual meu pai é presidente. Os Uchiha são uma família renomada e muito respeitada no ramo da música, e a gravadora é uma das mais importantes da Inglaterra.

- Ah, não enche, Itachi. Eu nem como tanto assim. – eu retruquei.

- Oh, você? Claro que não. – ele disse sarcástico enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

- Ué, minha barriga é uma prova disso. – disse levantando a camisa e analisando minha barriga.

Qual é, eu posso ser tudo, menos gordo. E minha barriga é super definida, obrigado.

- Academia faz milagres, Uchiha. – Naruto disse debochado e em resposta eu dei o dedo do meio.

- Naruto, sua reputação caiu pra menos quinze depois que você perdeu esse jogo.

- Que jogo? – Itachi perguntou interessado.

- Naruto conseguiu morrer na terceira fase de Chaos Legion. – eu disse e Itachi se engasgou com um cookie, tossindo furiosamente.

- Você o que? – Itachi encarou o loiro chocado enquanto Naruto me fuzilava com os olhos. – Nossa, cara, você é péssimo.

- E vocês são duas malas, sabia? – Naruto resmungou.

- Duas malas que conseguem zerar Chaos Legion. – Itachi zoou e nós dois fizemos um high-five, rindo quando Naruto cruzou os braços, contrariado.

- Fala sério, Naruto, até a minha mãe consegue zerar aquilo. – eu disse.

- Eu consigo zerar o que? – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim perguntar animada e eu nem precisei me dar ao trabalho de virar pra ver quem é.

- Nada tia Mikoto, só os seus filhos que são uns chatos. – Naruto disse e colocou mais um pouco de bolo na boca e eu revirei os olhos.

Mikoto Uchiha era minha mãe, mesmo que não pareça. Sério. Ela parece minha irmã mais velha e é super animada. Mas, bem, eu amo ela. Com longos cabelos pretos que tem reflexos azuis – iguais aos meus –, olhos na cor de um ônix bem profundo e a pele branca de porcelana, ela tem trinta e nove anos. Embora aparente bem menos, na realidade. Minha mãe é uma estilista famosa, e ela conheceu o meu pai – que era apaixonado por música, tanto que tinha uma banda que não sei por que não deu muito certo – quando eram adolescentes. Ela ficou grávida muito cedo, então meus avós a expulsaram de casa e ela teve que ir viver com o meu pai, que conseguiu construir um verdadeiro império – a Uchiha Records.

Bem, eu odeio meus avós por causa disso.

- Naruto, pelo amor de Deus, pára de me chamar de tia, ok? – minha mãe o fuzilou com os olhos e colocou as duas mãos na cintura. - Eu não sou tão velha! – pausa. – Sou? – ela perguntou virando pra gente com uma cara assassina.

- Você? Esse é o tipo mais atroz de blasfêmia! Quem fora o tolo que a profanou? – Itachi disse fazendo gracinha e com um sorriso maroto na cara. Em resposta ele levou um tapa estalado da minha mãe no ombro.

- Vai brincando mesmo, quando eu deixar vocês sem comida é que eu quero ver. – ela disse olhando cínica pro meu irmão, que deu um sorriso maroto em resposta.

- Epa, só pra lembrar: eu não disse nada! – eu disse levantando as mãos para o ar, em sinal de inocência.

- Puta merda, é só colocar comida no meio que já muda de lado. – minha mãe disse suspirando e batendo uma mão na testa, e eu dei de ombros. - Mas estava no meio, okay? Não quero saber! – minha mãe disse e agora é que eu reparei que ela estava com uma colher de pau de todo tamanho na mão.

Da onde ela tirou aquilo?

Ah minha nossa, ela tá armada.

- Bom dia esposa que eu amo muito e filhos que eu não amo tanto assim! – meu pai disse chegando na cozinha e dando um selinho rápido na minha mãe e enlaçando a sua cintura, olhando pra gente com uma cara divertida.

- Nossa, acho que eu vou desenvolver um trauma psicológico causado pela ausência de afeto paterno. – eu disse fazendo uma voz dramática.

- Sem contar que o afeto paterno aí não percebeu que já está de tarde. Ô meu Deus, deve ser coisa da idade... – Itachi disse tentando prender o riso, mas quando eu gargalhei ele não agüentou e começou a rir também.

Meu pai pegou um pedaço de pão e tampou na gente, mas ele também ria fraco.

- Ah Mikoto, pra que você foi abrir as pernas? – meu pai perguntou olhando pra minha mãe com o cenho franzido.

- Agora a culpa é minha? Eu não fiz essas duas coisas sozinha não! – ela cruzou os braços – Se você não tivesse enfiado o seu...

- EPA, PODE PARAR! – meu irmão disse fazendo sinal de tempo com as mãos, assim como aqueles técnicos de jogos de vôlei. – Dá um tempo aí, eu acabei de comer!

- Acho que eu vou vomitar. – eu disse franzindo o nariz em nojo.

Senhor do céu, imagina o meu pai e a minha mãe fazendo... ah meu Deus. Eu não quero nem imaginar. Eca. Que nojo. Ninguém merece. Acho que eu nunca mais vou olhar a minha mãe do mesmo jeito.

E eu que achava que eu pai era broxa, dude.

Acho que eu preferia acreditar que eu e o Itachi viemos da cegonha, sério mesmo.

- Realmente, pode parar com o fogo vocês dois! Esqueceram que tem crianças no recinto? – Itachi disse fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços, fazendo uma cara sábia. Eu peguei o pedaço de pão que estava no chão perto de mim e tampei nele, enquanto Naruto dava o dedo do meio. – Filho da...

- Itachi, pensa bem no que você vai dizer por que uma colherada dessa no meio da cara deve doer. – meu pai disse risonho beijando a bochecha da minha mãe, que olhava Itachi com uma cara que daria medo até no Chuck Norrris. Sem brincadeira.

Minha mãe é sinistra, cara.

Ainda mais com uma colher de pau de dois metros na mão.

- Ah é, Naruto, seu pai pediu pra você ir pra casa agora. Algo sobre você ter que sair com ele e com a sua mãe, ou coisa parecida. – meu pai disse olhando pro Naruto e o loiro bateu na própria testa com uma cara assustada.

- Ah, droga! Hoje é aniversário da minha mãe!

- Boa, Naruto. Sempre esperto. - meu irmão disse com um meio sorriso.

- Você conseguiu esquecer o aniversário da sua própria mãe, seu animal? – perguntei incrédulo. Putz, eu sabia que o Naruto era lesado, mas nem tanto.

- Ah gente, foi sem querer! Eu só não lembrei, ué! Tem tanta coisa, ainda mais que nós estamos nos preparativos pro campeonato de futebol da escola...

- A gente entende, Naruto. – minha mãe disse fingindo solidariedade e meu pai concordou com a cabeça.

Ah, claro, duvido. Queria ver se fosse eu, aposto que ia dormir na calçada.

- Que bom, agora eu só quero ver se a Tia Kushina vai entender, né Naruto? – disse passando um braço pelo pescoço do loiro, inocentemente. – E, meu caro amigo, se eu fosse você, eu meio que saía correndo, porque você já deve estar atrasado.

- Ih cassete, é mesmo! – ele disse se desvencilhando do meu braço e correndo até a porta, gritando pelo caminho: - Até mais gente! Sasuke, vejo você na escola!

Nós ouvimos a porta bater, indicando que ele já tinha saído.

- Não, é sério, se fosse meu filho eu matava. – Minha mãe disse olhando pro espaço que, segundos atrás, era ocupado pelo Naruto.

- Bom saber. – Itachi disse olhando as unhas, casualmente.

- E Sasuke, seus amigos disseram que daqui a pouco estão aqui pra vocês ensaiarem. – meu pai disse e eu assenti com a cabeça.

Eu tinha uma banda, a The Crucks – que por enquanto ainda era de garagem. Acho que isso era o que fazia de mim, Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru consideravelmente populares naquele colégio, mas nós não éramos tanto quanto o time de futebol – que, na verdade, nada mais era do que um bando de brutamontes sem cérebro correndo atrás de uma bola que nem redonda era. Meu pai disse que nós tínhamos talento e topou lançar a The Crucks se nós realmente nos esforçássemos e fizéssemos tudo direito. Regra que estava sendo rigorosamente cumprida até agora. Nós quatro éramos realmente muito bons, mas eu tenho certeza de que eu puxei e aprendi tudo o que eu sei com o meu pai. Na banda eu sou vocalista principal e guitarra solo, Gaara é back vocal e guitarra base, Neji é baixista e Shikamaru baterista.

Ouvimos a campainha tocar.

- Eu atendo! – eu disse e fui correndo pra porta, e quando eu abri me dei de cara com Gaara parado e Neji e Shikamaru discutindo sobre alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

- Oi, Sasuke. – Gaara disse entediado com a discução que provavelmente não tem sentido nenhum, e eu dei espaço pra ele passar. Neji e Shikamaru pararam de discutir e entraram também, e eu os cumprimentei com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Nós seguimos para o andar subterrâneo da minha casa – que foi feito somente pra nós ensaiarmos. Segundo meu pai, "morar em uma mansão exageradamente grande tem suas vantagens". Bem, eu que não ia discutir. -, onde estavam todos os instrumentos, já que os ensaios sempre são aqui em casa. Depois de descer as poucas escadas nós entramos na sala e cada um seguiu para o seu respectivo instrumento.

A sala era razoavelmente grande, o chão era quadriculado em verde folha e preto, as paredes eram todas pintadas em cores vivas, como amarelo ouro, azul celeste, vermelho sangue e roxo, e todas tinham vários desenhos. Tinha um globo de espelhos grande no teto, nossos instrumentos estavam perto da parede paralela à porta, sendo que tinham milhares de puffs espalhados pela sala, todos com as mais variadas estampas: zebra, bolinha, listrada e etc. Coisas de uma Mikoto Uchiha muito inspirada, claro. Como estávamos no andar subterrâneo e a porta ficava quase sempre fechada, as luzes eram todas artificiais. Tinham alguns abajures de plasma e várias plasma balls pelo local, que deixava o ambiente sempre muito bem iluminado, sem contar que o chão era personalizado - ou seja, em cada quadrado verde que você pisa, ele acende.

Gente, como eu amo esse lugar.

Shikamaru já estava sentado atrás da bateria e brincava com as baquetas. Neji verificava alguma coisa com as cordas do baixo preto que ele tanto amava. Sério, parecia que era um filho dele ou sei lá o que. Gaara verificava os dois microfones, já com a guitarra vermelha pendurada no pescoço. Eu peguei a minha guitarra branca – que tinha alguns desenhos em preto, já que nossos instrumentos também eram todos personalizados - e coloquei a correia no pescoço, assumindo a minha posição atrás do microfone logo em seguida.

- Vamos repassar a música de ontem, né? – Neji perguntou e eu assenti.

- Sasuke, você treinou o refrão? – Gaara perguntou.

- Treinei. Eu sou o único que se ferra nesse lugar. – eu disse suspirando.

- Ué, ninguém mandou ser o nosso vocalista principal. – o Nara disse rindo.

Eu e Gaara logo fomos pras nossas posições, e Shikamaru logo deu o sinal pra começarmos.

**This song goes out to all the fakers (All the fakers)  
**_(__Essa música é para todos os falsos (Todos os falsos))_**  
You all know who you are  
**_(__Vocês sabem quem vocês são)_**  
It started with a girl  
**_(__Começou com uma garota)_**  
Kept turning her nose up at my band (At my band, but I know)  
**_(__Ela ficava torcendo o nariz para minha banda (Pra minha banda, mas eu sei))_**  
She's into Yellow Card, Blink and Simple Plan  
**_(Que ela curte Yellowcard, Blink e Simple Plan)_

**It's so pathetic  
**_(__É tão patético)_

Eu cantava e Gaara fazia o back vocal, porque, segundo o ruivo mesmo, minha voz era melhor e blá, blá, blá. Pra mim isso é ridículo já que a voz dele também é boa, mas Gaara bateu o pé porque eu tenho que ser o vocalista principal. Então, geralmente eu que cantava a maior parte das músicas.

**She's into Jane's Addiction  
**_(__Ela curte ''Jane's Addiction'')  
_**But she don't know their songs  
**_(__Mas ela não conhece as músicas deles)  
_**And I fall over laughing when she tries to sing along  
**_(__E eu rolo de rir quando ela tenta cantar junto)  
_**She thinks that she's so "emo"  
**_(__Ela pensa que ela é toda emo)  
_**Next week she'll be a "goth"  
**_(__Na próxima semana ela vai ser uma gótica)  
_**It all amounts to nothing  
**_(Tudo soma em nada)  
_**She gets murdered in the mosh****, mosh, mosh  
**_(__Ela é assassinada no mosh, mosh, mosh)_

**One night I crashed at her apartment**** (Her apartment)  
**_(__Uma noite eu entrei no apartamento dela (Apartamento dela))_**  
Her Sonic Youth cd's were nowhere to be seen  
**_(__Os __CDs dela do Sonic Youth não estavam em lugar algum)_**  
Instead, all I found was a letter (Was a letter, now I know)  
**_(__No lugar disso, tudo o que eu achei foi uma carta (Foi uam carta, agora eu sei))_**  
Her correspondence with some pop star magazine  
**_(__A correspondência com uma revista de pop star)_

**It's so pathetic  
**_(É tão patético)_

**She's into Jane's Addiction  
**_(__Ela curte ''Jane's Addiction')'_**  
But she don't know their songs  
**_(__Mas ela não conhece as músicas deles)_**  
And I fall over laughing when she tries to sing along  
**_(__E eu rolo de rir quando ela tenta cantar junto)_**  
She thinks that she's so "emo"  
**_(__Ela pensa que ela é toda emo)_**  
Next week she'll be a "goth"  
**_(__Na próxima semana ela vai ser uma gótica)_**  
It all amounts to nothing  
**_(__Tudo soma em nada)_**  
She gets murdered in the mosh  
**_(__Ela é assassinada no mosh)_

Gaara começou a cantar a parte dele e eu me afastei do microfone, e quando eu olhei pro Neji ele me olhava com uma cara satisfeita, tocando fortemente seu baixo.

**Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside her mind  
**_(__Às vezes eu imagino o que passa na cabeça dela)_**  
When she said she though  
**_(__Quando ela isse que achava)__**  
**_**Dave Grohl had died and Kurt Cobain was still alive  
**_(__Que o Dave Grohl tinha morrido e que o Kurt Cobain ainda estava vivo)_**  
Just go to concerts that you love  
**_(__Apenas vá aos shows que você gosta)_**  
'Cause there's no shame in liking Backstreet Boys  
**_(__Porque não tem vergonha nenhuma gostar dos Backstreet Boys)_

Fiz o meu amado solo com a guitarra. Eu amava o solo dessa música, porque eu e Gaara passamos horas fazendo e realmente ficou muito bom. Fodasticamente bom.

**She's into Jane's Addiction  
**_(Ela curte ''Jane's Addiction'__')_**  
But she don't know their songs  
**_(__Mas ela não conhece as músicas deles)_**  
And I fall over laughing when she tries to sing along  
**_(__E eu rolo de rir quando ela tenta cantar junto)_**  
She thinks that she's so "emo"  
**_(__Ela pensa que ela é toda emo)_**  
Next week she'll be a "goth"  
**_(__Na próxima semana ela vai ser uma gótica)_**  
It all amounts to nothing  
**_(__Tudo soma em nada)_**  
She gets murdered in the mosh  
**_(__Ela é assassinada no mosh)_

**This one goes out to all the fakers (Your friends will find out now or later)  
**(_Essa vai para todos os falsos (Seus amigos vão descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde))_**  
Out to the critics and the haters (Time for change)  
**(_Pra todos os críticos e os que nos odeiam (Tempo para mudanças))_  
**This one goes out to all the fakers (Just be yourself)  
**(_Essa vai para todos os falsos (Apenas seja você mesmo))_**  
You all know who you are (Don't be a faker)  
**(_Vocês sabem quem vocês são (Não seja um falso))_**  
**

**Give it up  
**_(Desista)_**  
Your friends will find out now or later  
**_(Seus amigos vão descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde)_**  
Time for change  
**_(Tempo para mudanças)_**  
Just be yourself  
**_(Apenas seja você mesmo)_**  
Don't be a faker  
**_(Não seja um falso)_**  
Give it up  
**_(Desista)_**  
Your friends will find out now or later  
**_(Seus amigos vão descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde)_**  
Time for change  
**_(Tempo pra mudanças)_**  
Just be yourself  
**_(Apenas seja você mesmo)_**  
Don't be a faker  
**_(Não seja um falso)_**  
Give it up  
**_(Desista) _**  
Your friends will find out now or later  
**_(Seus amigos vão descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde)_

Nós acabamos a música e nos entreolhamos sorrindo.

- Acho que essa já não precisa mais de ensaio. – Neji avaliou e Gaara concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e logo depois eu senti ele passar um braço pelo meu pescoço.

- Muito bem, Uchiha-baby. – ele disse tentando fazer uma voz afeminada.

- Oh, gostou mesmo meu amor? Quero recompensa, ein? – eu disse entrando no jogo e fazendo a voz mais gay que eu podia.

- Sasuke, achei que eu era exclusiva! – Neji disse com uma voz fina e com gestos tão gays que, se eu não conhecesse o meu amigo eu juraria que ela realmente jogava no outro time.

- Foi mal Neji, mas eu amo mesmo é o Gaara. – disse tentando parecer sério.

- Desculpa darling, mas o meu vício é o bisturão do cabeludo aqui! – Gaara disse agarrando o braço do Neji.

- Sinto te dizer, Gaara, mas eu tenho um tombo pelo Uchiha. Sabe, esse cabelo de galinha me seduz! – Neji disse me mandando um beijo e eu fingi que peguei e coloquei no coração.

- Nossa, que triangulo amoroso bonito. – Shikamaru disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada e nós gargalhamos.

- Garotos? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe perguntar e nós quatro nos viramos pra porta, onde ela nos encarava encostada no batente da mesma. – Desculpa interromper, mas Sasuke, você tem um compromisso agora.

- Compromisso? – perguntei confuso. Ué, eu não tinha marcado nada pra hoje...

- Sim, nós vamos oferecer um jantar pros novos vizinhos, e você precisa estar presente. Não vai poder fugir dessa vez, mocinho. – ela disse cruzando os braços, ainda recostada no batente da porta.

- Ah, isso é sério? – perguntei manhoso.

Ótimo, provavelmente outro velho chato ou outra maluca neurótica que vai ficar implicando com todo mundo. Da última vez, a última tiazinha lá virou o bicho porque a grama dela estava com cinco centímetros e meio, e não com cinco centímetros como ela pediu.

Ah, eu mandava ela cortar tudo com a tesoura de unha, sério mesmo.

- Sim, é muito sério. – minha mãe arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mas mãe, vai ser só mais um chato pra pegar no nosso pé! – eu disse fazendo um bico. Porque eu precisava ir? Eu provavelmente não vou gostar dos novos vizinhos mesmo!

- Você nem sabe quem são, Sasuke! – minha mãe balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Mas você gostando ou não, quero você bonito, cheiroso e gostoso na sala em exatamente meia hora. – ela disse e sorriu. – Sem atrasos.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – eu disse suspirando com a maior cara de desinteresse que eu podia e vi ela fechar a porta. Bosta, eu realmente não tinha outra saída.

- Own, que gracinha, ele vai conhecer o novo pé no saco. – Neji disse apertando as minhas bochechas.

- E vai todo engomadinho, ainda! Uhul, Sasuke abalando corações! – Gaara zoou também.

- Sempre, gato! – disse piscando pra ele, que riu.

- Bom, então a gente já vai indo. – Shikamaru levantou e foi seguindo em direção à porta.

- É, e boa sorte com os novos vizinhos. – Neji disse e seguiu o mesmo caminho do Nara.

- Ah, Sasuke, vai que é uma gostosa? Pode nem ser tão ruim! – Gaara disse sorrindo malicioso e depois seguiu o caminho dos outro dois, e eu fiquei pensando no que ele disse.

Ah, cara, uma vizinha gostosa era tudo o que eu queria.

Subi correndo pro meu quarto e fui logo tomar banho, demorando um tempo excessivo no banheiro. O contato da água fria com o meu corpo quente fez meus músculos automaticamente relaxarem, e eu me senti um pouco melhor. Merda, eu não queria ter outro vizinho. Porque eu tinha que ir nisso? Só o Itachi lá já não era suficiente? Quando eu cansei de praguejar contra tudo o que estava me enchendo a paciência e quando eu cansei de falar mal do meu suposto vizinho, eu saí de baixo do chuveiro.

Depois de me enxugar eu vesti uma boxer e fui pra dentro do enorme closet que a minha mãe fez uma questão tremenda para eu ter. Não sei por que, ela sabe que eu sempre pego a primeira roupa que eu vejo na frente, como vai acontecer exatamente agora. Eu peguei um jeans escuro qualquer, uma blusa de mangas curtas totalmente branca e o meu casaco cinza e preto da Hurley de moletom e coloquei as mangas suspensas até o cotovelo.

Coloquei bastante perfume porque, uma coisa que a minha mãe não suporta é homem que fede, então é meio que uma regra aqui em casa a gente andar cheirando a perfume o tempo todo. Meu irmão fala que a cada vez que eu saio eu abro um buraco na camada de ozônio.

Idiota.

Ah, mas quem tem várias garotas babando por ele é o abridor de buracos na camada de ozônio aqui, mané.

Bem, respirei fundo mais umas quinze vezes antes de sair do quarto, preparando meu psicológico pra mais um velho chato ou pra outra mulher de meia-idade mal comida e neurótica.

Fala sério, ninguém merece.

Andei pelo enorme corredor com os passos mais lentos que eu tinha, tentando demorar ao máximo. Ouvi vozes animadas vindas do andar de baixo, então concluí que os "vizinhos" já deviam ter chegado.

Porra, pra melhorar tudo eu ainda estava atrasado.

Fechei os olhos e apertei as têmporas. Nossa, minha mãe ia comer o meu fígado, na moral. Quanto tempo eu fiquei naquele banheiro? Droga, agora já era. Ainda com os olhos fechados, segui com passos arrastados pela escada, ouvindo as vozes ficarem cada vez mais altas.

Quando eu abri os olhos e encarei aquele par de olhos verdes à minha frente foi que eu percebi que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ter uma nova vizinha.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **OOOOOOOI, AMORES! *O*

AHHHHHHHH, PÁRA TUDO! Dudes, hoje é o B-day da minha amiga linda e fofa Mai Kobayashi! Essa fic é de presente pra ela, porque, sinceramente, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Ela é uma super amiga, carinhosa, fofa, alegre, compreensiva, educada, e mais um monte de coisas que eu iria gastar horas colocando aqui. Sério gente, quando eu passei por momentos _muito difíceis_ ela – e outras, mas hoje os holofotes principais são só da nossa amada Mai-chan - sempre me ajudou, sem pedir nada em troca. E é por isso amiga, que eu sou muito grata a você, por tudo. Mesmo que a gente more longe, saiba que você já é uma amiga indispensável pra mim! ;D

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MINHA CHINCHILAAAAAAA! *O*

TE AMO, TAKAKI-GIRL! TIPO, MUITO MESMO E VOCÊ SABE, NÉ? TE AMO, TE AMO E TE AMO, GAROTA! 3

Owwn, best diva e gatona, que você tenha tudo de bom desse mundo! E que você tenha também aqueles chapeuzinhos de papel, cara, adoro aquilo! Mas sério, eu te desejo um dia pintado com cores multicoloridas, porque cores multicoloridas são bonitas como um arco-íris!

E você é linda como um arco-íris, amiga! *-*

Oh, que orgulho, minha filhinha tá crescendo, gente! Tenho que ligar pro Danny trazer o bolo! Nossa baby tá quase chorando, estou certa, Juh? PAOSPOAPOSAPOSK', Fazer o que, amor, seu pai é JONES, né? Segura as pontas aí! xD

Bom, é isso aí, Mai-chan, meus parabéns, que seu niver seja maravilhoso, que você tenha um SUPER bolo de chocolate, coma docinhos até dizer chega e que ganhe presentes até enjoar. Bom, se quiser mais alguma coisa é só pedir também, afinal, é o seu dia, gata! PAOSPOAPSOPAOSPOK' ;D

Qualquer coisa menos refrigerante de uva, claro.

AHH, OUTRA COISA: Eu também quero dar super parabéns à **Didinha**, hoje também é niver dela! Parabéns, gata! Tudo de bom e mais um pouco! Perdão por não conseguir postar "My favorite singer", mas é que eu tive provas até o último dia de aula (13), aí não deu... desculpa mesmo, juro que eu tentei, mas não deu! ):

Bom, espero que você goste dessa fic e que eu tenha te deixado pelo menos um pouquinho feliz, porque você merece, amor! Merece muito mais na verdade! Happy b-day! *O*

However, minhas divas, o que acharam? Eu realmente espero que eu tenha agradado a **todas** vocês, isso é muito importante pra mim. Dudes, eu realmente amei escrever essa fic, e eu tenho tantas idéias pra ela, que eu acho que vai ser definitivamente um dos meus melhores trabalhos! ;D

Haha, sorry gatas, não resisti e coloquei a The Crucks de novo, só que com algumas modificações! Eu AMEI esse nome, e eu acho que combina perfeitamente com o Sasuke e os outros guys! Sabem como é, cara divo, nome divo...

E mais uma coisinha, eu sugiro que, sempre que tiver música, vocês colocarem pra tocar junto com a letra, porque, sei lá... dá mais emoção! E essa The Crucks eu vou usar muitas musicas de duas bandas que eu **A-MO EN-LOU-QUE-CI-DA-MEN-TE**: Son of Dork e Busted. Vai ter outras também, mas isso só vendo na fic.

Oh, James, meu gambazinho eterno! *O*

Senhor, eu tenho que calar a boca, afinal, isso é só uma nota. Mas eu queria pedir a vocês, musas-mór da minha vida, que mandem um review pra eu saber como ficou. Sabe a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!

Poshaa', não dói e faz muito bem pro humor da autora! Bom, pelo menos pro meu faz muita diferença... eu fico com vontade de pular em cima da cama. E eu pulo.

Sério.

Resumindo: fic nova, parabéns e tudo de bom que se possa imaginar nesse mundo pra Mai-chan e pra Didinha, e eu juro que agora eu calo a boca.

Beijos babados e borrados de batom pra todas! :*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha

**.:OoO:.**

**Nota da Beta: **JUH-CHAN, MINHA BETANDA, JUMP GIRL, AMOR DA MINHA VIDA, LEITE DO MEU NESCAU E DO MEU CAFÉ, TAMPA DA MINHA PANELA, SER QUE MAIS ME DEIXA FELIZ NO MUNDO EMPATADO COM A KEIKO E ALGUMAS AMIGAS DA ESCOLA E A KAH E MAIS UM POVÃO ENORME LÁ, MINHA LINDA, A OUTRA METADE DA MINHA LARANJA, MINHA GATA UM ANO MAIS VELHA, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO *-*

TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO DEMAIS, CARA!

Ok, chega de piti. Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitas Keikos na vida *O* Porque uma amiga como a Keiko, você não encontra em qualquer esquina – ela é uma amiga doce, companheira e etc. Minha oneshot para vocês não vai ficar nada em comparação com FB HSUAHSAUSAHU sério essa fic ta MUUUITO perfeita *-*

Parabéns, Juh e Keiko *-*

xoxo :*

Nina-chan.


	2. Jantar de boas vindas

**Capítulo 2: Jantar de boas vindas.**

Eu estava em transe a mais de dois minutos.

Acho que se eu babasse não sentiria, também.

...

Minha nossa, será que eu babei?

- Sasuke, está atrasado. – minha mãe disse me metralhando com o olhar e com um sorriso falso congelado no rosto.

Desviei o meu olhar dos novos vizinhos – de uma das novas vizinhas, mais especificadamente – e encarei minha mãe, que parecia estar com uma vontade incontrolável de me dar uma surra e me servir de prato principal.

Tipo aqueles porcos que tem uma maçã na boca, sabe?

Pois é.

- Desculpa, eu me atrasei sem querer. Estava ocupado com umas coisas lá em cima. – disse sorrindo amarelo e vi minha mãe arquear uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

- Ahn... tudo bem, de qualquer modo você já está aqui de baixo, então vamos às apresentações. – meu pai interveio antes que minha mãe tampasse o amado cisne de vidro que ela tinha no meio da minha cara. Eu sempre achei que aquilo é um tamanduá, mas desde que Mikoto Uchiha ameaçou me fazer engolir o precioso cisnezinho dela eu não discuto muito.

Itachi se desencostou da parede na qual estava apoiado e veio até mim, passando um braço pelo meu ombro solenemente, enquanto meus pais e as visitas levantavam.

- Mais trinta e sete segundos e você seria uma pessoa morta. – ele sussurrou, sorrindo.

- Às vezes eu tenho medo da nossa mãe. – murmurei, enquanto sorria pras três mulheres a minha frente.

- Só às vezes? Eu tenho medo dela sempre. – ele riu e eu ri também, e meu pai se virou pra gente sorrindo.

- Crias, essas são Sakura, Asuka e Hanajima Haruno. – nosso velho disse apontando para as três mulheres a minha frente.

A primeira era mais velha, ruiva com enormes olhos cor de mel. A segunda era uma adolescente, um pouco mais velha que eu. Tinha os mesmos olhos cor-de-mel da mãe - suponho – e os cabelos eram num tom de areia, que oscilava entre o amarelo escuro e o castanho claro. A terceira era mais nova e alguns poucos centímetros mais baixa que as outras, mas claramente chamava mais atenção.

O cabelo da sujeita é _rosa_.

Na moral, rosa _mesmo_. Não é um castanho róseo nem um vermelho claro, é _rosa_. Que nem aqueles chicletes que custam cinco pences que você compra naquelas lojinhas baratas que são mais duros que uma tábua e você quase desloca a mandíbula pra mascar.

Tenso, eu sei. Já arranquei um dente quando era criança mascando aquela merda.

Depois daquele dia nunca mais enfiei um na boca.

Pra completar ela ainda tinha olhos num incrível e vivo tom de verde folha, que, não sei por que, tá chamando a minha atenção de um jeito muito sinistro.

Sem contar que as três são completamente diferentes: A mais velha usava um look básico, calça jeans, uma blusa arrumada preta e um sapato de salto alto. A do cabelo de areia parece ter acabado de sair de um show de rock, com uma bota preta, um short jeans cinza curto cheio de fiapos e um blusão dos Beatles, com os olhos muito pretos.

Acho que ela tentou prender o cabelo num coque frouxo, mas será que ela vai ficar muito brava se eu falar que tá parecendo um ninho de rato? Meu Deus, eu tenho que parar de encarar esse cabelo dela, ela já tá me olhando desconfiada. Mas é sério, aquele emaranhado de cabelo tá parecendo aquelas bolas de palha que passam ao fundo naqueles filmes de faroeste com...

Tudo bem, Sasuke, próxima. Se bem que não ia precisar de muito esforço, aquela terceira garota parece que tá em néon pra mim.

A garota do cabelo chiclete-tutti-frutti-de-buteco estava com um vestido colado no corpo branco, de mangas curtas e que tinha um decote arredondado que infelizmente não mostrava muita coisa. Ela estava com uma bota de cano curto de veludo azul escuro vivo de salto alto – alto o bastante pra eu provavelmente ter uma vertigem. Se bem que eu tenho uma vertigem com qualquer coisa mais alta que o meu tênis, mas detalhes como esse não precisam ser comentados -, e os olhos estavam bem esfumaçados de preto, fazendo as orbes ficarem ainda mais chamativas.

Espera, minha mãe me disse o nome desse tipo de vestido uma vez. Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma, vestido colado, vestido colado... minha mente começa a trabalhar furiosamente e eu fecho os olhos com força. Porra. Vestido... colado... ah meu Deus, espera, eu to quase lembrando... Droga. Eu não lembro. Ah minha nossa. _Vestido_. _Colado_. Eu _tenho_ que lembrar!

Calma, era alguma coisa parecido com bandeide. Gaze, esparadrapo, bandage...

Espera, é isso! Bandage! _Bandage!_

- Bandege! – eu berro alta e desesperadamente, como se estivesse numa competição com limite de tempo e eu estivesse nos segundos finais. Todo mundo olhou pra mim com uma cara estranha, e eu enfio as mãos no bolso do meu moletom, me encolhendo e tentando disfarçar a euforia que brotou em mim completamente do nada. O fato de estar todo mundo olhando pra mim como se eu fosse Perry, o ornitorrinco também não ajudava. – Bandage dress. – expliquei num tom mais normal, apontando pro vestido dela e a garota sorriu, animada.

- Sabe de moda? – os olhos verdes brilharam, e ela colocou uma mecha de longo cabelo rosa atrás da orelha.

Cassete, agora ela vai achar que eu sou gay. Quero morrer. Ou sair correndo, mas morrer é mais eficaz.

- Minha mãe me falou sobre isso uma vez. – dei de ombros, sorrindo de lado. – Hanajima, né? – perguntei e ela riu levemente.

- Noop, Sakura Haruno. – ela disse estendendo a mão educadamente.

Droga. Meu pai tem que aprender a apresentar todo mundo em ordem.

- Sasuke Uchiha. – disse provocante apertando a mão dela, e a vi prender a respiração levemente, me fazendo aumentar o sorriso de lado.

- Ah, cara, eles estão mesmo fazendo isso na maior cara de pau? – ouvi a garota do cabelo de palha perguntar, e nós soltamos nossas mãos rapidamente.

- Mortícia Addams, eu não tenho culpa se você é uma anti-social! – Sakura disse absurdamente corada e irritada, e eu tentei prender o riso.

- E você não é nada boba, né? Escolheu bem com quem fazer uma social, Penélope Charmosa. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando pra Sakura debochadamente, fazendo a rosada ficar quase em carne viva.

- Asuka, modos. – a mais velha ralhou. Hanajima, provavelmente. – Desculpem, essas duas são assim o dia inteiro. – ela disse suspirando e meus pais se entreolharem e riram, guiando as convidadas pra sala de jantar, e eu e Itachi fomos atrás.

Nossa, essas duas juntas deve ser lindo. Porrada o dia todo, aposto.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke e Itachi conseguem ser piores. – minha mãe disse amavelmente à convidada, fazendo eu e o meu irmão arquearmos a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo.

Hanajima riu, enquanto todos se sentavam à mesa.

A mesa estava toda arrumada, com várias flores no centro e comida de todos os tipos. Tinham várias bebidas, mas elas eram servidas pelos garçons, assim como o prato principal. O jantar tinha direito a tudo, desde a taça pro vinho até a infinidade de talheres. Meu pai se sentou na ponta, com a minha mãe à sua direita e Hanajima à sua esquerda. Eu estava do lado da minha mãe e Asuka do meu outro lado, e na minha frente estava Itachi e do lado dele Sakura – a última estava de frente pra irmã, assim como eu estava de frente pro meu.

- Seus filhos são muito bonitos. – a matriarca dos Haruno elogiou simpática.

- Sakura percebeu, né maninha? – Asuka alfinetou e Sakura engasgou com o ar, me fazendo abrir um sorriso maroto e Itachi prender o riso.

- Asuka, eu juro que se não calar a boca eu furo os seus olhos com uma daquelas suas pulseiras de cachorro. – Sakura disse sorrindo sarcástica e foi a vez de Asuka fechar a cara.

Hanajima revirou os olhos, murmurando algo como "Eu não mereço vocês duas."

- Não se preocupa, daqui a pouco esses dois começam também. – minha mãe disse rindo enquanto tomava o vinho.

- Eu nunca começo nada, Itachi que é chegado a um bafão. – disse em minha defesa olhando pra Hanajima, que sorriu.

Meu irmão olhou pra mim indignado.

- Calúnia! Você que é a peste da casa!

- Ah tá, foi bem eu que fez um strip na própria formatura porque tava bêbado e depois... – eu comecei a explicar, mas logo depois senti uma dor forte e aguda na minha canela. Desgraça, o jumento me deu um chute. E a anta provavelmente também bateu a canela na mesa, porque os talheres quicaram. – PORRA, ITACHI, VAI CHUTAR A CANELA DA AVÓ! – disse levantando a toalha da mesa olhando a perna do filhote de cruz credo sentado à minha frente.

Filho da mãe.

- DEPOIS EU SOU O INSDISCRETO! DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA, CABELO DE GALINHA? – ele me fulminou com os olhos.

- SE CHUTAR MINHA PERNA DE NOVO, ÍNDIO, TE PONHO PRA RODAR NO ESPETO! – disse irritado.

- Viu? – meu pai disse rindo olhando pra Hanajima, que nos encarava divertida.

- É sempre assim? – Sakura perguntou sorrindo animada.

Deve ser uma barraqueira do cassete, daquelas que adora ver a casa cair. Aposto.

- Não, geralmente é pior. – meu pai disse comendo calmamente o prato de capeletti ao molho branco a sua frente. – Sasuke começa a gritar com Itachi, Itachi berra de volta, os dois se esgoelam, Mikoto fica gritando com os dois para eles pararem de gritar e no final das contas eu tenho três malucos berrando dentro de casa.

Silêncio.

- Você tá morto. – eu disse bebendo um pouco de água, enquanto minha mãe olhava pro meu pai assassinamente, Itachi ria de forma discreta e as vizinhas encaravam o desenrolar da história atentas.

Ou a minha mãe podia fazer greve de sexo, aposto que ia ser mais eficaz.

- Ótimo, então dá próxima vez você controla eles. – ela disse sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Sasuke, onde está o Seth? Ele geralmente não desgruda de você pra nada. – ela disse virando pra mim, mudando de assunto.

Numa situação normal, ela enfiaria esse garfo em alguma artéria do meu pai, mas a gente tinha que pelo menos fingir que era normal.

Merda, a parte mais legal a gente sempre pula.

Asuka me olhou de um jeito estranho; quase incrédulo.

- Seth é um cachorro. – minha mãe esclareceu e vi a rockeira suspirar aliviada.

- Lobo. – corrigi.

- Você tem um lobo de estimação? – Sakura perguntou com os olhos brilhando, e eu sorri. A mais nova definitivamente é mais sociável que a mais velha.

Podia dar um filme: Asuka Haruno, a ogra sem vida social.

- É um filhote. – ri – Eu achei ele quando a gente viajou pra suíça mês passado. Seth tem um problema genético, aí não vai crescer mais e provavelmente o abandonaram, e eu o adotei desde então. – acabei o resumo e vi as mulheres soltarem um "Owwn, que fofo!" em coro baixinho.

- Aquela bola de pelos pulguenta. – Itachi murmurou e eu olhei pra ele revoltado.

Ninguém fala assim do MEU filhote. Seth odeia e tem uma implicância mortal com Itachi, e isso só me deixa cada vez mais identificado com ele.

- Pulguento é o Little, aquele bicho feio. – eu disse e minha mãe apontou o dedo na minha cara.

- Não fala assim do meu bebê!

O jantar continuou com mais gargalhadas, brigas, conversas, brigas, discussões, brigas, conversas constrangedoras de pais e um pouco mais de brigas. E eu descobri que elas são do Canadá, o pai de Sakura e Asuka morreu quando elas eram pequenas e que Sakura ia estudar no mesmo colégio que eu – coincidentemente na minha turma. Descobri também que Asuka sabe tocar baixo e guitarra, Sakura sabe tocar piano e que o sonho da rosada é ser estilista.

Descobri também que Asuka já teve catapora, caxumba, sarampo, rubéola, é alérgica ao calor, e que fica cheirando Trident que nem uma drogada; descobri que Sakura se engasgou com um docinho e nunca mais comeu um, que ela tem uma bolsa da Prada que é falsa, que o vestido Chanel roxo dela foi comprado num brechó, que a colcha de cama dela é da Barbie, que ela tem uma toalha da Polly, que ela tem um urso em tamanho real do Barney e que ela já teve uma dupla de hamsters chamada B1 e B2 em homenagem aos Bananas de Pijama.

Eu sei, minha vida ficou mais completa depois disso.

E sim, ganha um bala quem chutou que Mikoto Uchiha quase teve uma síncope de felicidade ao ganhar uma pupila.

Depois nós voltamos pra sala, eu e Itachi nos esparramamos no tapete felpudo, Sakura e Asuka em dois dos enormes puffs creme e nossos pais no sofá, conversando sobre alguma coisa que eu não tinha a mínima vontade de saber.

Provavelmente algo sobre a _bolsa de valores_ ou o _clima_. Uau.

Eu olhei pra porta e vi um monte de banha creme com a fuça preta correndo em nossa direção, pulando em cima do colo da Itachi.

- Quem colocou esse laço horroroso no bichinho? Tá bom que ele é feio, mas não precisava escrachar. – meu irmão disse analisando o laço verde fluorescente de bolinhas pretas que o pug usava no pescoço.

- Nossa, que gay. – eu disse rindo e a bola de banha veio na minha direção. Eu o peguei e coloquei perto da Sakura, que riu. – Na moral, olha que bicho feio!

- Awwn, meu bebezinho, estão te difamando! Vem com a mamãe, vem! – dona Mikoto disse fazendo aquela vozinha enjoada que todo mundo faz quando fala com cachorro e o Little rapidamente se livrou de mim, indo correndo até a minha mãe.

- Hey, essa última frase geralmente é dita pra mim. – meu pai disse fingindo revolta, e todos explodiram em gargalhadas, menos a minha mãe que corou até não poder mais.

- Fugaku! – ela bateu no braço do meu pai e ele massageou o lugar que provavelmente estava ardendo pra cassete.

- Sasuke, tem certeza que o Seth não morreu afogado na privada? Faz mais de uma hora que ele sumiu! – Itachi disse casualmente, me fazendo arregalar os olhos e levantar num pulo.

- Aquele folgado deve estar dormindo. – eu gritei, subindo os degrais rapidamente.

Abri a porta do meu quarto, e estava completamente escuro e mais gelado que a casa em geral – a casa toda tem ar condicionado forte, mas o do meu quarto tem que ficar no máximo porque Seth é um lobo da neve, então ele não suporta muito calor.

- Seth? – eu perguntei colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto e vi alguma coisa se mexer nas cobertas. Eu ri e fui até lá, puxando o grosso cobertor onde eu achei uma bola de pelos extremamente branca me olhando com seus olhos tão negros quanto os meus.

Seth é um bebê pequenininho, total e extremamente branco sem partes escuras no pelo. Ele é mais peludo do que um lobo normalmente seria, e graças ao tratamento que ele recebe aqui, digamos assim, o pelo é macio que nem algodão. Uma grande e dengosa bola de algodão. Ele tem unhas muito fininhas, que só aparecem quando se aperta a pata dele – graças a Deus, se não eu estaria que nem a lataria do carro da minha mãe. O que definitivamente não é uma coisa boa.

Ele veio abanando o rabo até onde eu estava, e eu o peguei no colo.

- Hey, pequeno, temos visitas. – eu disse e ele entortou a cabeça.

Na maioria das vezes Seth parece realmente entender o que eu falo, aí eu já não me espanto mais.

Eu sei, eu sou muito foda. Até meu lobo é foda.

- Seja o anjinho que você não é, okay? – disse rindo e Seth latiu baixinho, balançando o rabo. – Menos com a estranha que tentou imitar o Ozzy Osbourne, essa você pode atacar que eu finjo que não vejo.

Nós acabamos de descer as escadas e todos os olhares se voltaram pra mim – mais especificadamente pra bolinha de pelos na minha mão.

- Ai, que fofo! – os olhos de Sakura quase saíram da órbita e o rabo de Seth mais parecia um ventilador, de tão animado que estava.

- Seth, essas são Sakura, Hanajima e Asuka Haruno. E esse é o meu filhote. – eu disse rindo.

- Ele é adorável, Sasuke. – Hanajima elogiou sorrindo.

- É bonitinho. – Asuka disse conversando alguma coisa estranha com Itachi.

Tudo bem, eu começaria a ensinar Seth a roer as coisas. Começando pela canela da Asuka.

- Bonitinho? Ele é a coisinha mais fofa que eu já vi na vida! – Sakura ajoelhou e o lobinho pulou no colo dela, recebendo carinho em todas as partes possíveis.

Lobo desgraçado duma figa.

- Owwwn, Sasuke, ele é tão.. tão... - ela disse olhando pra ele, levantando-o na altura dos próprios olhos.

- Folgado? Aproveitador? – sugeri com uma sobrancelha arqueada, olhando pra cena.

Ela riu.

- Tadinho, não fala assim! Eu ia dizer gostoso, o Seth é gostoso!

- Ui, tesão! - disse piscando pro filhote que tapou os olhos com as pequenas patinhas.

- Owwwwwwn...

- Sakura, acho que já é o vigésimo quinto "Owwn" que você fala em três minutos. - Asuka disse suspirando e recebendo língua da irmã.

- Asuka, vai se agarrar com o Itachi em algum lugar, vai. - Sakura disse dando pouco caso e a irmã corou, olhando irritada pra ela.

Eu sorri passando a mão no pelo branco de Seth, que estava esparramado no colo da rosada.

Espero que ele não se oponha caso eu arrume uma certa mãe de cabelo-cor-de-chiclete-de-buteco pra ele.

* * *

**N/A: **CHINCHIIIIIIIIILAS, QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊS! *O*

Eu sei, matem-me a pauladas. Minha nossa, o dia do sexo ainda tá fazendo efeito, nem vou falar o que eu pensei. Ai, papai, dia 6/9 eu zoei muuuuuuito, Senhor! Podem perguntar a Mai Kobayashi e a Carol Wells, foi bem tenso aquele dia –QQQ.

Ah é: Feliz dia do cortador de cana atrasado. Eu sei, o dia mais importante do ano! \o/ #thebest

Amoras, eu sei que eu demorei, mas é que a situação aqui tá tensa. Na moral, quase morri nessa temporada de prova que passou, mas eu passei em tudo!

Uau, quantas passadas. Nossa, é sério, hoje eu to meio afetada. Já é quase de tarde e eu acabei de acordar, dêem um desconto! Ç.Ç

Como dia a Juuh: Eu tenho que sair das dorgas, manolo! U.U''

Bom, sei que eu tenho que postar "My favorite singer" também, mas eu só vou começar a escrever um capítulo novo quando eu fizer o meu simulado do dia 16... dude, tô ferrada. Essa merda pega desde a primeira aula do ano até a última que gente estudou, de todas as 22 matérias! NÃO TEM NEM COMO ESTUDAR PRA ISSO!

E minha diretora ainda quer que eu vá lá no domingo fazer uma prova que é opcional. Ahaam, Cláudia, morra lá esperando. E meu professor de Educação Física teve a brilhante idéia de fazer aulas _escritas_, ele não é um amor?

Não, ele merece levar um tiro e ser rodado no espeto! Ò.Ó

Ai, é melhor parar de falar de escola, tá me deprimindo. Mas e vocês, minhas gatas? Como estão? *-*

Minha mãe falou que eu pareço uma índia só porque eu to de headband. Tenso, eu sei. -q

Owwn, to tão feliz que a Juuh gostou do presente dela! E vocês também, AMEI AS REVIEWS, NA MORAL! *O*

Ai, amores, eu morder vocês. Falo sério. ;3

My favorite part:

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **NEE-CHAN! *-* Tudo sim gata! Own, brigada, de verdade! PAOPSOPAOSK, tem muita coisa pra acontecer nessa fic ainda! My favorite singer vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, mas ela vem! De jegue, mas vem! o/ Minhas histórias são mara? Nem falo nada das suas, beshaa'! xoxo, minha nee-chan-gatona! ;*

**Dazzy Hudson – **Owwwn, muito obrigada, gata! *-* PAOPSOPAOSOAKS, cara, adoro essas cenas. Aqui em casa geralmente é assim, mas eu e minha irmã brigamos mais. Tipo, MUITO mais mesmo. Haha, Murdered in the mosh é aquelas trilha sonoras pra se berrar no carro quando vai pra um lugar longe, eu amooo! Mas eu tenho outra preferida, acho que quando eu colocar você vai gostar! ;D Eu dei os parabéns pra ela e ela mandou agradecer e falar que você é uma fofa, Dazzy-chan(posso te chamar assim?)! E te mandou um beijo também. Fiquei com ciúmes, também quero mandar: SUUUUUPER BEIJO, LINDA! ;*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **Neeeeee-chan, eu que te adoro super, gata! PAOPSOAOSOAPOS haha, Sasuke-kun é um puto divo, ninguém resiste a ele! ;9 Awwn, brigada, também te amo muitão! Eu? Inspiração? Cattie, tá fudida. PAOSPOAPOSPOAS ai, amor, brigada! Que honra! *-* Beijos, amor! ;*

**taty – **HEEEEEY TATY-CHAN! *-* Yeah, dude, fic novinha! Nyáá, que fofa você!;3 Ai, eu também amo bandas de garagem! Também queria ter uma... também queria ter voz! D': Mas okay, okay, a gente supera! A gente arruma um namorado gato que canta numa banda que nem o Uchiha-boy, o que você acha? Uuui ;9 AOSOAPOSOASK, a, gata, brigada! *-* Eu e minha amiga temos uma eterna discussão: O que é melhor, muito drama ou comédia? Eu sinceramente prefiro comédia, mas ela acha que não. Aí a gente fica discutindo o dia todo. Risos. Haha, I'm a bad girl, baby! xD Eles se conheceram, espero que você tenha gostado! Mas tem MUUUUUITA coisa pra acontecer nessa fic ainda, ela vai dar tantas voltas que você nem faz idéia! Cara, esse SasuSaku vai ser muito diferente, mas eu posso te garantir que a Sakura não vai ser a menininha bobinha de sempre... também prefiro ela com atitude! Ela ficar se arrastando ME MATA! Odeio clichês. A menininha bobinha que fica se arrastando aos pés do cara que não dá a mínima pra ela. Sério, isso só funcionava no anime e no mangá, pra mim em fic não dá certo. Prefiro a Sakura diva! *-* OOOWWWN, TATY-CHAN, VOCÊ É MUITO FOFA, SABIA? Ai, muito obrigada mesmo, amiga! Me senti agora! Haha, aguarde e confie, Sasuke e Sakura ainda vão armar muitos bafões, #alok! Que nada, o que seria de mim sem amigas como você? Muito obrigada, tomara que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos, fofa! ;*

**Mai Kobayashi – **AMOOOOOOORZINHOOOO! *O* GOSTOU MESMO, GATA? Oito vezes? Owwwwn, você é uma fofa! PAOSOAPOSPOAPOS sim, o F.F cortou o seu grito, mas eu já tenho uma vaga noção de como foi! xP Hey, Diná, é ÓBVIO que você não sabe no que vai dar! ò.Ó Eu passei DIAS planejando todas as reviravoltas dessa fic! Não tem nem COMO você adivinhar! u.u I'm a genious, remember? G-E-N-I-O-U-S! NUNCA, repito, NUNCA subestime uma Jared-girl! WILD FEELINGS, MOLEQUE! o/ #interna Sim, Dêde-chan não aparece nessa fic! ç.ç Mas eu ainda to decidindo se ponho ela ou não em My favorite singer. Idk! U.Ú SIM, JUUH! THE CRUCKS FOREVER, MANOLO! o/ Sim, Naruto não vai ser o Felipe Mello. Keito e Yabu! *O* PAOPSOAPOSPOAPOPSOAS Mikoto que nem eu? Obrigada pelo elogio, ela parece com você também! ;D Ai, gente, amo a Mikoto. Owwn, se você gostou é o que conta pra mim! Sei que não tá a sua altura, afinal, 1,74 são difíceis de se alcançar! Brincadeira, amor, mas espero que esse fic tenha chegado perto o deu dedinho mindinho pelo menos! *-* PAOSPOAPOSOAPOSK SOOOOON OF DOOORK! #amoamo Haha, sim, é pra você, gata! Acredite, amorzinho! Eu que sou fofa? Eu sou Jones, a fofa da história é você! PAOSOPAOSPOAPOSPOAOS' Okay, minha louca retardada, espero que você goste desse capítulo também. Imagine MINHA vida sem Nina, Julia e Caah, seria um montinho de esterco. Owwwn, eu também Não respiro sem você, amorzinho! PAOSOAOSOPOAPSOAOSK', okay, Sra. Takaki, sabe que pode contar comigo também, né? Forever and Always! EU ENTENDI A PIADINHA INFAME, JULIA! OLHA QUE FALA, A COMEDORA DE TAKASHIMI! APOSPOAOSOAOPS que nada, a fic que é um presente divo pra outra diva! Bem, o presente pelo menos tentou ser divo, né. Juuh... sério, eu vou te morder! ;3 Beijos, sua louca! Lov ya! ;*

**Nina Point du Lac – **APOSPOAPOSPOASK', SIM, NINA-CHAN, AMAMOS MUITO NOSSA JUMP-GIRL, NÃO? *-* Neeem, muitas Nina's na vida, isso sim!Se eu fosse falar todas as suas qualidades eu não saía daqui hoje, FATASSO! Gata, qualquer coisa que você fizer vai ser um massacre, okay? Afinal, vai ser assinada por Nina Point du Lac! o/ Obrigada, cattie! Beeeijos, minha beta-diva! ;*

**Samy Winkot – **Owwn, I thank you so much, little S.! Ah, que isso, pode acreditar, aquela maluca merece. Tomara que você goste dessa capítulo também, eu fiquei TÃO fliz em saber que você ganhou! Ganhei meu dia! *-* Eu também gosto dessas bandas! Don't waste your time on me you're already, the voice inside my head… #nowplaying Ai, dude, amo essa música, really! *O* Owwn, e eu sou sua fã, você que é nota… espera, tem o sinalzinho de infinito no teclado? Well, você entendeu! My favorite singer não vai demorar muito – acho – a ser postada! Beijos, gata! :*

**Neigh – **Pois é, menina, só falta eles pegarem um chicote e me chamarem de Isaura! x.x'' AOPSOAPOPSOPAOSPOASK, ai, amiga, nem seu. Meu cérebro é um mistério, Jones feelings! APOSPOPAOSPOAPOSK', espero que eu não tenha demorado muito, vou alimentar o seu vício! Muahahaha, que mal eu, não? Beeeijos, amor, tomara que goste desse cap também! ;*

**Jackey – **Owwn, muito obrigada, Jackey-chan! APOSPOAPOSPOASK', segura as pontas aí, gatinha! ;D Desculpa a demora, mas a minha vida aqui tá difícil! Ç.Ç Haha, adoooro bafões no jantar! E o Seth? Owwn, eu adorei ele, na moral! Eu quero um lobo também! Ç.Ç PAOPSOPAOPSOAKS, Itachi pra você, Sasuke pra mim, okay? UCHIHA POWER, FOREVER! o/ Okay, rapte-me de mula, vou adorar! (L) PAOSOPAOSPOPASK, beijos, gata! ;*

**Harumi-san – **Nhááááá, que fofa! *-* POAPOSOAOSPAOSK' Qual das bandas, a The Crucks ou SOD? Eu amo as duas! (L) *O* Desculpa a demora, tomara que goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**mariane – **Maaaaari-chan! o/ Owwn, que isso! Nem é isso tudo! Bem, eu não acho, mas eu fico TÃO feliz por vocês gostarem que você não faz nem idéia. ;3 Haha, Naruto SOS! Só o olho salva! Adorei essa, Mari-chan! PAOSPOAOSPOPASK' xD Sakura e nosso Uchiha-baby, a rixa eterna! Brigada, gata, minhas férias foram ótimas! Espero que as suas também tenham sido. Kisses, baby! ;*

**Kalinda-chan – **Heey, Kalinda-chan! *O* PAOPSOPAOPSOASK', nem sou sobrinha, você que é! Genética! RUUUM! . Né? Imagina Naruto jogando? #euri² Concordo, o cérebro dele deve ser uma grande e enorme porção de rámen '-' Ai, eu também quero! i.i Quero uma coleção de Sasuke's em casa, #prontofalei. Eu sei, também não gosto dos avós do Sasuke! NINGUÉM MALTRATA A MIKOTO-DIVA! Ò.Ó Não faço idéia, assim que você descobrir me avisa!Preciso da fórmula. U.U Com certeza, Mikoto e sua colher de pau: A vingança dos derrotados na panela de pressão –q PAOPSOPAOPSOAKS, Sasuke, Gaara e Neji na sua versão mais mona, #amoamo! Que nada, super te entendo! Odeio isso também, fate! Owwwn, beijos minha sobrinha gatona! Love ya! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **Pff, eu dei um piti quando recebi a sua review! xD OOOOOWN, VOCÊ É SUPER FOFA, TENTEN-CHAN! E eu tenho uma novidade: acho que vai ter All Time Low nessa fic também! \o/ SIIIM, NOSSOS BABY'S! APOSPOAOSPOASK, ser arrastada pelos pais pra um lugar afastado da civilização SEM COMPUTADOR é muito tenso, eu sei. Te entendo, amiga, te entendo u.u SOOOOOOOON OOOOOOF DOOORK, AMAMOS TOO? Cara, somos gêmeas separadas na maternidade –qq! EU SEI, ELES PODIAM DAR ALOK E VOLTAR, NEAH? IA SER TÃO CHIC! TOT Haha, brigada linda, pelos elogios e pela review! Tá aí a continuação, não surte! xD Beeeijos, dude! ;*

**Pisck – **Owwn, muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! *-* xoxo ;*

**Aliice – **ALLY-CHAN! *-* PAOPSOAOSOPAOSK, Naruto, como diz o Itachi, sempre esperto. Ai, adooro nossas mona's! o/ OOOOOOWN, você talvez faça uma capa pra Fake Boyfriend também? Que lindooo! *-* Amiga, MUITO obrigada, nem sei como agradecer! Tomara que você tenha tido um bom sono, gata! Obrigada de novo, beeeijos, amor! :*

**AnjuHime – **Awwn Himee! *-* Nossa, cara, você acompanhar as minha fic pra mim é uma honra, FATASSO! Nossa, me dá vontade de pular em cima da cama. E chupar um picolé de uva(?). Desculpa a demora, tomara que você goste dessa capítulo também, cattie! Kisses, dude! :*

**jeek-san – **Obrigada! *-* Continuei, dude! o/ xoxo ;*

**Didinha – **Que nada, gata, isso é o mínimo que eu podia fazer! Ai, eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Lh-chan – **LETÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍCIA! *O* Claro que eu lembro, sua doida! You're unforgettable! PAOSPOPAOPSOPASK, okay, em sua homenagem eu vou te responder sistematicamente: 1 – Owwwn, que fofa! *-* E eu lembro que quando eu li sua primeira review de INTII eu gritei, minha cachorra veio me morder, eu fui chutar ela e chutei o pé da mesa. Nossa, foi lindo, devia ter visto a cena. AHH, MENINA, VIREI ESTRELA DE MISSÃO IMPOSSÍVEL? Já to me vendo de toquinha e roupa preta invadindo a casa do Kishimoto, abrindo o cofre dele com um furadeira e fugindo de helicóptero com os direitos autorais do Sasuke! E eu também quero um walk talk pra gritar "Meidei, meidei!" enquanto o helicóptero lança uma escada de cordas, posso? .-. / 1.2 – ADOOOORO Sakura e Mikoto divas e a The Crucks! Nem sei como _euzinha_, Paula Polonini, tive uma idéia tão boa! O.o PAOSPOAPOSPOPAOSK' mas que bom que você gostou, gata! / 2. – Yeah, ela apareceu! Mas esse é só o primeiro capítulo, nem deu pra ela aparecer direito. Tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer ainda, pode crer! U.ú Sim, eu tenho uma coleção de Sakurinhas em casa -qq! E essa vai ser diferente das outras duas, você vai ver! ;D / 3. – Leth-chan, eu vou te morder, falo sério, garota! ;3 Que nada, eu nunca vi um ser ter tantas idéias completamente do nada que nem eu! Pra isso você não se preocupa, nunca vou parar uma fic minha por causa disso. Criatividade não é o que me falta, mas sim tempo. Sim, DD tá em HIATUS, mas não por muito tempo! xD / 4. – Gata, se eu sou uma genialidade você é a ressurreição do Einstein! OWWWWN, MUITO OBRIGADA, AMORAAA! *O* Cara, pra mim você é simplesmente uma das leitoras mais fofas que eu tenho, uma amiga mais GATA que tudo, e eu te admiro, de verdade! Realmente, muito fluffy! :3 POAPSOPAOPSOAOSK, Obrigada pelos elogios lindos, gata! De verdade! *-* Que nada, adoro seus momentos! xD Desculpa a demora, vou continuar assim que possível! Kiiisses, mon amour! ;*

**Neigh – **Existe sim, Neigh-chan! O nome dela é "Murderes in the mosh", e é do Sono f Dork. Vai sim, ela é uma long fic! *-* Desculpa, eu vou fazer uma votação pra ver se querem que eu coloco o nome da musica no começo de cada capítulo! Desculpa a demora de novo, cattie! McKisses ;*

**Luna Stuart – **Realmente, Guitar Hero MANDA NA PARADA, MALUCOOO! o/ PAOPSOAPOSK se bem que Chaos Legion também é perfeito, eu super recomendo! *-* Haha, essa fic ainda vai dar MUITAS voltas, pode acreditar, ninguém nem imagina o que vai acontecer nela! The Crucks teve uma pequena mudança, mas ainda são nosso putos divamente gatos, neah? Impossível resistir! ;9 Owwn, quando eu escrever um livro você vai ler mesmo? Ganhei meu dia agora, dude. Ah, tipo, elas também não são as fav's das fav's, mas eu amooo eles demais! Tipo, muito mesmo! SOOOOOD! *-* Pena que eles acabaram! Ç.Ç Obrigada por todos os elogios, gata! Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijos! ;*

**Liv – **Liv-chan, tomara que eu não tenha demorado tanto! *-* Owwn, muito obrigada e... MELHOR FIC QUE VOCÊ JÁ LEU? Morri agora, dude, fato. Owwn, brigada, de verdade! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

MEEEEEEUS AMORES, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Amei & amei as reviews, voc~es deixam o meu dia mais pink! *-*

Okay, muchachas, olha, eu juro que quando acabar de postar Fake Boyfriend eu vou tentar escrever Doctor's Dog de novo, okay? Mas eu não garanto nada, quero me sentir segura de que eu não vou demorar muito. Espero que entendam.

Taampas da minha panela, acho que é isso. Vou sentir sodádi, Deus sabe quando eu vou ter tempo pra escrever de novo! i.i

Buut, até lá, minhas divas! EU AMO VOCÊS, OKAY? UM TANTÃO ASSIM!

Okay, não dá pra vocês verem, mas eu abri bastante o braço. No máximo que dava, então é muito mesmo! ._.

Kisses, tchuchucas! ;*

Tchuchuca treme o bum bum, treme, treme, treme...

OKAY, CALEI LEGAL AGORA! ;X

Keiko Haruno Uchiha


	3. Afetado

**Capítulo 3: Afetado.**

_Ela corria em direção às árvores, soltando uma gargalhada gostosa. Eu ri quando ela começou a pular, os longos cabelos róseos em um movimento engraçado._

_- Sasuke! Vem logo, seu lerdo! – ela disse dando língua e eu arqueei a sobrancelha._

_- Sakura, a gente não pode entrar aí! É proibido! – eu ralhei de braços cruzados, apontando com a cabeça para a floresta na qual ela esperava que eu entrasse junto com ela._

_O lugar era extremamente verde. As árvores altas eram parcialmente cobertas de folhas, sendo que a maioria era feita por galhos retorcidos e secos, que tinham pontas viradas para tudo quanto é lugar – mas, mesmo assim, a floresta era completamente densa e tapada por galhos cheios de folhas por todos os cantos. Não havia luz alguma, somente a lua emanava raios prateados. Eu olhei em volta, para ver se realmente não havia mais nenhuma luz. _

_Engraçado, se não fosse o breu a nossa volta e o brilho prateado, eu poderia jurar que estava de dia._

_O chão era coberto por folhas secas e marrons, e eu podia ouvir o barulho das folhas se partindo abaixo dos meus pés a cada passo que eu dava. O lugar estava completamente domado por uma grande quantidade de neblina espessa, embora ela fosse mais densa no chão._

_E eu que achava que "Terror em Amityville" era meio macabro._

_- Sasuke! Vem! – ela me deu língua. – Seu loser covarde!_

_Eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás, numa gargalhada alta e irônica._

_- Essa tática é muito velha, Sakura. Não vou cair nas suas provocações. Sabia que há fortes suspeitas de que já tenha ocorrido dois assassinatos aqui? Não é brincadeira, Haruno. – eu disse com o cenho franzido, frustrado. Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura nunca viu filmes de terror? _

_- Mas amor... – ela disse manhosa e eu fiquei estático. Amor? Eu ouvi direito? Ela tinha mesmo me chamado...? - ...vem me pegar, Uchiha. – Sakura riu e saiu correndo pro meio da mata, me deixando completamente atônito. Porra. E sim, ela NUNCA viu NENHUM filme de terror nessa vida inútil dela e não sabe que geralmente o casal de mocinhos sempre é pego por trás quando estão sozinhos. Tese mais que comprovada._

_Sem escolha nenhuma, me vi correndo atrás dela. Eu corria entre galhos verdes e tentava enxergar alguma coisa, mas graças à luz da lua – eu ainda achava que tinha alguém com uma lâmpada fluorescente gigante em cima da gente – eu consegui ver os cabelos ao vento e o corpo dando rodopios graciosos entre o cenário fúnebre, o humor dela contrastando com o lugar._

_E claro, as constantes gargalhadas ajudaram também._

_- Ah, olha o que você fez! – abri os dois braços e olhei pra ela indignado, que somente soltava risinhos. Deixei os braços caírem e me dei por vencido, suspirando. – Não ouviu nada do que eu disse?_

_- Ouvi. – ela sorriu travessa. – E você ainda não me pegou, Uchiha._

_Acabei de formular outra tese. Sakura era uma porta. Uma porta muito surda. Burra, surda e... e... e que não presta atenção em filme de terror._

_É. Isso aí._

_- Não! – eu disse manhoso, vendo ela sair correndo novamente entre as árvores. Eu enrolei tanto a voz que o que saiu foi mais ou menos um "naaaaaaaaaaum" que mais parecia um miado de gato. Bufei, mas só saía fumaça da minha boca. Ouvi a gargalhada dela de novo, e eu não pude deixar de soltar um risinho._

_Ótimo, então vamos jogar._

_Saí correndo atrás dela de novo, embora dessa vez eu conseguisse ver menos as coisas por causa da neblina. A alcancei rapidamente, claro, porque eu sou fodão. Segurei ela pela cintura, prensando o corpo contra uma árvore enorme e de casca grossa que tinha perto da gente._

_- Te peguei. – eu disse, sorrindo convencido enquanto enlaçava a cintura dela. Sakura olhou para o lado com uma cara travessa, e depois enlaçou o meu pescoço._

_Nossas bocas estavam a centímetros – os lábios dela brilhando, vermelhos. Quando eu aproximei meu rosto para tomá-los, ela virou o rosto, me fazendo enfiar o nariz nos seus cabelos. O cheiro de baunilha me entorpeceu, me deixando com mais desejo._

_- Assim não tem graça. – ela murmurou, chegando perigosamente perto. Eu mordi o lábio inferior e coloquei as duas mãos ao lado da sua cabeça, e sorri maroto. _

_Já era, baby._

_Ela abriu o mesmo sorriso que eu, e, quando me aproximei para - finalmente – tomar os seus lábios, ela passou por baixo do meu braço e saiu correndo de novo._

_Filha da mãe._

_Eu gemi indignado olhando pra cima, ouvindo a risada divertida dela mais uma vez. Me virei para olhá-la e ela corria de costas, olhando pra mim com cara de criança que aprontou._

_- Então é assim, né? Quer mesmo brincar comigo? – eu disse apontando pra ela e tentando fazer uma voz e cara ameaçadora, mas saiu mais num tom divertido. Bosta. Sakura riu e deu a volta, saindo correndo de novo e eu fui novamente atrás dela. _

_Diminuí o passo assim que vi a rosada fazer o mesmo. Nós estávamos saindo da cobertura da floresta, e agora só tinha uns metros de terra, que faziam uma ponta – que eu reconheci como sendo um precipício._

_- Fica aqui, amor! - ela disse passando a mão pela minha barriga, chegando até o ombro._

_E lá vem ela com esse "amor" de novo._

_- Mas, Sakura..._

_- Não se meche! - Sakura avisou. Ela começou a andar de costas pra mim, sorrindo de um jeito tão lindo que eu fui obrigado a sorrir junto. - Fica aí, ein! Parado! - ela riu, e os olhos dela brilhavam ainda mais. Eu ergui os braços em sinal de rendição, e isso fez o sorriso dela aumentar. Ela continuava a andar de costas, sorrindo como se não existisse mais nada no mundo. - Eu te amo! - ela gritou, e eu consegui ouvir ecos por todos os lados._

_...Como?_

_- Eu te amo! - ela repetiu, fazendo a minha cara de demente aumentar. - Te amo, meu amor, te amo! - ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o ar ficou preso na minha garganta. Eu só conseguia sorrir que nem um idiota._

_Muito bom, Sasuke. A menina se declara pra você e você fica aí, parado que nem um poste. Boa, essa._

_Mas meu sorriso morreu assim que eu vi o pé dela chegar ao limite do precipício, e o medo começou a correr como veneno nas minhas veias. O que essa idiota ia fazer? Quero dizer, eu nem respondi ainda! Eu precisava dizer que a amava também!_

_- Sakura, vem pra cá, você pode cair! - eu disse preocupado._

_- Eu te amo, meu amor! - ela continuava sorrindo enquanto abria os braços. O vento bateu no cabelo dela, fazendo as madeixas rosa voaram angelicalmente._

_Isso não diminuiu meu pânico._

_- Sakura, volta! Sai daí, agora! - eu disse irritado, entendendo a mão pra ela pegar._

_- Te amo, meu lindo. - ela continuava sorrindo de braços abertos, com uma cara apaixonada indescritível._

_Meu coração parou e todos os meus músculos se retesaram quando Sakura deu mais um passo pra trás, o corpo caindo e sumindo da minha vista. Eu corri para a beirada, mas eu não consegui ver nada - só a maldita neblina. Minhas mãos viraram gelo e meu coração foi parar na garganta, sufocando o grito de dor que queria escapar pela minha boca._

_Eu não ouvi gritos, mas sabia que Sakura estava morta._

_._

_._

_. _

**

* * *

**

Me virei com tudo e caí de cara no chão.

Cassete. E quase que eu ainda quebro a porcaria do nariz.

Eu arregalei os olhos, enquanto tentava – inutilmente – tentar regular a respiração. Minha boca soltava lufadas de ar rápidas contra o tapete felpudo preto do meu quarto, e eu percebi que ainda estava enrolado no grosso edredom.

- Ah meu Deus. – sussurrei, ainda atônito. – Ela caiu. Quero dizer, se jogou. Disse que me ama e se jogou. Minha nossa. – eu comecei a tremer, e com certeza não era por causa do frio. Senti alguma coisa macia passar levemente pelo meu rosto devagar, como um sinal de conforto. Pela visão periférica, Vi Seth passando uma de suas patas extremamente brancas pela minha bochecha, me olhando com a cara torta e com uma de suas orelhas abaixadas.

Sorri.

- Ah, Seth, aquela menina ainda acaba comigo. – disse me sentando no tapete, encostando as costas na cama. Seth automaticamente veio para o meu colo, abanando o rabo. Deixei minha cabeça cair em cima do colchão e suspirei, cansado.

Pelo menos agora eu poderia...

- SASUKE! – ouvi uma voz berrar enquanto esmurrava a minha porta com tudo, e, com o susto, eu levantei num pulo. Meu coração pareceu querer voar pela boca, e eu mal percebi que eu arrastei Seth comigo até ele grunir irritado pra porta. – ACORDA LOGO! VOCÊ TEM AULA, SEU JUMENTO!

Itachi, seu filho da puta.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, apenas coloquei Seth na cama e fui até o banheiro. Tirei a boxer e coloquei a água no mais frio possível. Deixei a água escorrer pelo meu cabelo e por todo meu corpo. Mordi o lábio inferior quando a Sakura se jogando do precipício apareceu de novo na minha cabeça.

Ótimo, agora eu só tinha que me certificar que Sakura nunca chegaria perto de um precipício. Tipo, nunca mesmo. Nem perto de uma floresta.

Me enrolei na toalha e fui procurar o uniforme, que era constituído basicamente de uma blusa de manga longa branca, calça numa cor cáqui, terno preto meio azulado e uma gravata listrada em vermelho e dourado. A escola nos permite personalizar os uniformes, embora quem faça as mudanças mais drásticas sejam as garotas – o máximo que eu ponho são sobretudos, luvas, cachecóis e afins.

Desci a escada de dois em dois degraus – Seth sempre em meu encalço.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. Bom dia, Seth. – meu pai cumprimentou enquanto pegava alguns pratos e minha mãe sorriu enquanto preparava alguma.

- Ué, onde estão os empregados? – eu perguntei curioso.

- Sua mãe deu folga pra todo mundo hoje de manhã. – ele explicou. – Portanto, a gente vai ter que se virar até de tarde.

Engasguei com o ar.

- Dispensou? Como assim dispensou? E o motorista? E a cozinheira? – eu perguntei desesperado.

- Hey, calma aí. O motorista não foi dispensado, nem os seguranças. A cozinheira, bem... essa já é outra história. – ele apontou com uma cara de medo pra minha mãe e eu engoli em seco.

Meu Deus, salve o meu estômago.

- Acabei! – dona Mikoto cantarolou feliz.

- Acabou o que? – perguntei receoso.

Da última vez que ela tentou cozinhar alguma coisa o jantar se resumiu a uma panela cheia de uma gelatina preta borbulhante que mais parecia petróleo. Sério.

- Panqueca de chocolate. Sasuke, pegue a calda no armário, Fugaku, pegue as panquecas. Itachi, seu inútil, se mecha e pegue o suco. – ela ordenou arremessando as panquecas pra trás sem olhar, fazendo meu pai _tentar_ dar uma de goleiro. Depois de fulminar o bastardo do Itachi com os olhos, eu me arrastei até o armário, pegando o vidro de calda. Depois de colocar o enorme vidro marrom em cima da mesa, eu peguei um dos milhares potes de sorvete do freezer e morangos na geladeira.

Depois que as panquecas – as que sobreviveram, porque a minha mãe tem a pior mira do mundo e o meu pai não é um goleiro muito talentoso, digamos assim – ficaram prontas, a gente teve que esperar mais meia hora até a minha mãe acabar de _decorar_ os pratos, porque, segundo ela, tinha que ficar _bonitinho_.

Ai meu saco.

- Mãe, eu to com fome. – Itachi reclamou pela enésima vez seguida.

- Tá pronto! Olha como eu sei enfeitar uma panqueca! – ela disse orgulhosa, mostrando o prato como se ela tivesse acabado de parir um filho.

Isso porque ela só colocou duas bolas de sorvete, colocou uns cinco morangos e jogou calda por cima. Realmente impressionante.

- Ótimo, vamos comer! – Itachi ia começar a comer, mas a minha mãe tirou o prato da frente dele bem na hora e ele enfiou o garfo com tudo na mesa. Ele fez a melhor cara de cú do mundo, e... ah, cara, eu devia ter tirado uma foto e colocado no twitter. – E agora, porque eu não posso comer? – meu irmão mais velho olhou pra ela revoltado.

- É que... tá tão bonitinho, dá até pena de desmanchar. – ela choramingou, e Itachi bateu a testa na mesa, com uma cara desolada incrível.

Meu desespero foi instantâneo.

- Como assim "pena de desmanchar"? Eu não sinto pena nenhuma! Eu to com fome, sabia que negar comida pra uma criança é crime? – eu disse num tom sério apontando pra ela, que arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

- Amor, pela primeira vez na vida nossos filhos tem razão. – meu pai cruzou os braços e meu e Itachi nos entreolhamos com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Primeiravez na vida? – Quero dizer, tecnicamente não é um crime, mas... eu também to com fome. – ele admitiu com uma careta e eu ouvi o estômago dele roncando.

Ótimo, eu não era o único.

Ouvimos o som da campainha, e nós nos entreolhamos.

- Eu vou atender. – disse suspirando.

Tudo bem, que será o inútil de bate na casa dos outros em plenas seis e quarenta e três da manhã?

Abri a porta pronto para soltar o primeiro palavrão que viesse na minha cabeça quando eu me deparei com o tufo de cabelo rosa de olhos verdes mais vivos que eu já vi.

- Bom dia, Sas...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – eu gritei desesperado quando eu lembrei do sonho, e, por reflexo, eu a abracei o mais forte que eu podia. – Cara, nem acredito! Você tá bem! Você tá bem! – eu disse passando a mão afobadamente por todo o rosto dela, procurando algum tipo de machucado ou coisa parecida. Abri um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, enquanto ela me olhava como se eu fosse o Saddam Hussein vestido de princesa. Eu abracei ela de novo, dessa vez tão forte que eu a tirei do chão. – Eu nem acredito e... espera, você não chegou perto de um precipício, né? Nem atravessou uma floresta macabra que tinha neblina só no chão?

- Sasuke, eu moro do outro lado da rua, porque eu chegaria perto de um precipício ou atravessaria uma floresta macabra que só tem neblina no chão? – ela perguntou me olhando estranho.

- Ah, sim.

Silêncio.

- Erm... então, né, sabe como é... eu meio que preciso respirar, e, hum... seu abraço do urso não deixa. – ela murmurou numa voz estrangulada e eu arregalei os olhos sem tirar o sorriso enorme da cara, e uns dois minutos depois o meu cérebro deu um estalo.

Cristo Redentor, _o que é que eu estou fazendo?_

- Ah tá, er, erm, é que, eu... meio que... – eu disse me separando dela, olhando pro chão e coçando os cabelos, envergonhado. Ah, que lindo. Agora Sakura deve achar que eu sofro de surtos psicóticos. Muito bom, Sasuke. Muito bom mesmo. – Na verdade eu... – fechei os olhos com força, a vontade de bater a cabeça num muro de concreto crescendo cada vez mais. – Desculpa. – sussurrei.

Eu esperava que ela me desse um soco, mas quando eu olhei pra ela, Sakura estava sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Sem problemas, mas... porque eu não posso chegar perto de um precipício? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Porque você vai judiar de mim, me fazer correr atrás de você, se jogar lá de cima que nem uma maluca suicida e eu não vou ter chance de te obrigar a ver um filme de terror decente, sua doida.

- Longa história. – eu disse sorrindo de lado e logo eu vi minha mãe, meu pai e Itachi chegarem correndo.

- O que aconteceu? Quem gritou? Onde tá o fogo? – minha mãe disparou as perguntas, olhando para todos os lados.

- Quem gritou foi o Sasuke. – meu irmão revirou os olhos. – Bem, ou isso ou a Sakura é um travesti, porque a voz que eu ouvi era de um homem. – ele disse com uma cara pensativa e meu pai deu um tapa na nuca dele.

Sakura só riu levemente e mandou língua.

- Porque você gritou, filhote? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Porque a Sakura não caiu do penhasco. – eu me vi dizendo antes que pudesse me controlar, e a minha voz saiu mais feliz do que deveria.

Porra, desse jeito eu vou _mesmo_ me dar um soco.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça lenta e afirmativamente me olhando de um jeito vago, enquanto os outros presentes na sala me olhavam completamente chocados.

- Nem vem colocar a culpa nas minhas panquecas porque ele ainda nem comeu! – minha mãe disse apontando o dedo na cara do meu pai e saiu pisando duro pra cozinha.

Encarei minha genitora, bestificado. Vale falar: amo o amor fraterno dessa casa.

- Eu disse que esse menino tinha problemas desde que nasceu, ninguém acreditou em mim. – Itachi disse dando de ombros também e voltando pra cozinha.

Ah tá, bem eu que tenho problemas desde que nasci. Muito pelo contrário, aliás. Eu não tenho problemas. Nenhum, tipo, nenhum mesmo. A perfeição em pessoa: Sasuke Uchiha. Quem ele pensa que é pra falar isso de mim?

Viado.

- Ah, claro. Do penhasco. – meu pai repetiu com os lábios apertados numa linha rígida, provavelmente tentando achar alguma lógica no que eu disse. – Bom, Sakura, se quiser comer também é só vir até a cozinha, okay? Logo o motorista leva você e o Sasuke pra escola. – ele disse e também se retirou, me deixando sozinho na sala com ela.

Espera, volta a fita: Leva o Sasuke _e você_ até a escola? Ela vai com a gente?

Também amo saber como eu sou sempre bem informado de tudo.

Fechei os olhos, mas vi que Sakura ainda estava me olhando.

Eu juro que se Seth não fosse tão minúsculo e raquítico – e bebê – eu montava nele e ia pra escola. Na moral. Quero dizer, tudo bem que eu sou o ser humano mais cara de pau, cínico e irônico do mundo, mas agora eu também pareço um imbecil que acabou de fugir do hospício. Ah meu Deus.

Tudo bem, eu só preciso pensar. Pensar muito. Tipo, pensar mesmo. Preciso pen...

- Sasuke, você tá legal? – ouvi a voz melodiosa perguntar ao meu lado, e logo senti um toque delicado no meu braço.

_O que eu faço?_

- Eu estou, eu... – me vi gaguejando, e, quando olhei pra ela, vi que Sakura tinha uma cara risonha. Não do tipo oi-vou-fingir-que-estou-sorrindo-e-quando-você-virar-vou-ligar-pro-manicômio, mas um sorriso simples.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. – ela disse fazendo sinal de descaso com a mão, dando as costas e seguindo com passos lentos até a entrada da cozinha.

Só por precaução eu peguei o controle e, rápido e discreto como só eu, tampei ele delicadamente do outro lado da sala.

Sakura parou dois míseros passos antes de entrar no outro cômodo, e, virando somente o tronco, ela olhou pra mim tentando – inutilmente – ficar séria.

- Penhasco, né? Bom, pelo menos o seu teve algum fundamento. – ela franziu o cenho, com uma cara confusa. – Eu sonhei que nós dois estávamos correndo desesperados por uma floresta, aí, de repente, o Dunga apareceu montado no Bambi querendo matar a gente. – ela estremeceu. - Okay, de qualquer jeito, o penhasco é muito melhor que o Super-Dunga e o Bambi do mal. – ela sorriu pra mim enquanto eu gargalhava.

- Eu sempre achei que a bruxa se enganou e aquela maçã era pro Dunga. – eu sorri, enquanto passava um braço em volta do pescoço dela e ela abraçava minha cintura de lado. Ela concordou com uma piscadela e nós seguimos até a cozinha, ainda rindo e sorrindo que nem uns dementes.

E eu que sempre achei que o Bambi era gay.

* * *

**N/A:** MINHA AMOOOOOOORAS, QUE SODÁDI DE VOCÊS! *O*

Chinchilas da minha árvore, eu senti tanta falta de fazer uma N/A! Vocês não sabem como aqui tá tenso, de verdade.

Eu sei, vocês querem me matar. Literalmente.

Mas, eu gostaria de dar um aviso: **GATAS, EU NUNCA VOU ABANDONAR UMA FIC, OKAY?** Nunca, tipo, _never._

Só pra vocês não esquecerem.

E, bem, digamos que eu demorei um pouco (leia-se: muito) pra postar esse capítulo, e, sinceramente, eu peço incontáveis desculpas. Mas realmente não foi por querer, antes eu tava doente, e agora eu to numa temporada horrível e massacrante de provas. De verdade, eu não consigo nem respirar. Hoje e ontem eu fiz os meus dois últimos simulados – me ferrei nos dois, porque eles são acumulativos, e eu estudo matérias do primeira e do segundo ano (uma PUTA injustiça, já que eu ainda estou só no primeiro) – e, bem, não é normal uma pessoa conseguir estudar TUDO, desde o primeiro dia de aula até as aulas de anteontem. Isso sem contar que eu acabei – tipo, acabei mesmo – de sair de uma temporada exaustivas de provas de consulta e vou entrar em uma temporada de provas que valem quase a metade da minha nota.

Vinte e duas provas. Duas provas pro dia. Duas semanas com provas direto. Conteúdo do tamanho de um boi.

Eu quero muito chorar, de verdade.

Outra coisa, meninas, eu gostaria de pedir paciência, porque até dia 3 de dezembro minha rotina mudou drasticamente, e eu não tenho tempo pra mais quase nada. Portanto, eu não sei quando vão sair as atualizações, me desculpem. Eu realmente quero chorar.

Pra aliviar o stress, o cansaço e a sobrecarga eu to vendo muito filme e vários animes, desenhando roupa – e comprando -, e escrevendo aos poucos... DUDES, VOCÊS NEM SABEM! Eu to com uma vontade incessante de continuar Doctor's Dog, de verdade! Mas eu não sei se tiro ela do hiatus ou não, porque aí as atualizações provavelmente vão demorar ainda mais.

Fica uma enquête: Quem aí acha que eu devo continuar Doctor's Dog?

Sem contar que eu virei uma fábrica de idéias pra fics. Sério. Te pelo menos umas nove, eu to ficando doida de vontade pra começar tudo logo!

Mas okay, esqueçam meus problemas – até eu quero me esquecer deles.

E aí? Alguém fez ENEM? Espero que tenham se dado bem. Mas vou te contar, foi uma putaria ter cancelado todas as provas! Eu nem fiz, mas fiquei revoltada por quem fez! Pelo amor de Deus, sair pra fazer prova num final de semana e ainda dar errado?

Eu dava um tiro em alguém. Sério. Eu ia me rebelar naquele lugar.

Girls... alguém aí tá com um aperto no coração por causa de Harry Potter? Cara... já tá no penúltimo, não pode acabar... É HARRY POTTER! Ç.Ç

Oh, Gosh.

AHHHH, MENINAS, EU TÔ TÃÃÃÃÕ FELIZ COM AS REVIEWS LIIINDAS DE VOCÊS! *O*

Really. I love it. Li pelo menos umas vinte vezes cada uma.

Okay, respondendo:

**Zizis – **PAOKSPAOKSPAOSPOASK, Heey Zé! –Q, eu amei isso! Own, já falou sim, mas eu solto fogos cada vez que você fala de novo! Sério, eu fico me achando! No melhor estilo aponta no meio da cara dos outros na rua e "RÁ! EU TENHO UMA FÃ, SEU LOOOSER!" Ok, nem taaanto, eu me seguro. Só um pouquinho. Nhá, que isso! Eu que sou SUPER DUPER fã das suas reviews lindas! ;D Itachi e Sasuke, uns amores, always! Haha, obrigada! Asuka vai ser importante, mas isso só lá pra frente! Muito obrigada por acompanhar as duas fics! Desculpe a demora, eu tive uns problemas... espero não demorar tanto na próxima! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Neiigh – **Desculpa a demora, de verdade! Mas você pode ficar tranqüila, eu NUNCA vou desistir de uma fic minha! Nossa, muito obrigada, espero que você consiga passar nas suas também. Escola é foda, literalmente. Eu não sei quando eu vou postar de novo, mas eu quero que seja o mais rápido possível! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos, dude! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n** - JURO, TENTEN-CHAN! *O* APOSKPAOSPAOSPOAKS' Haha, de Sasuke Uchiha louco, todos os temos um pouco! Olha, rimou! Dá até pra virar frase de pára-choque de caminhão. ;D OOOWN, NÉ? Dá vontade de catar o primeiro lobo que eu ver na rua (?) e levar pra casa e chamar ele de Seth! *-* Ótimo, vamos virar uma dupla de Serial Killer, porque eu também quero um lobinho desses... e se o dono vir junto eu não reclamo nadinha. ;9 A Sakura não vai ser paty, mas a Amaya faz questão de fazer todo mundo pensar que ela é uma, os motivos serão explicados depois! Segredo de estado guardado na área 51, por enquanto! AHHHHH, EU QUERO MUITO IR NO SHOW DELES! VOCÊ NEM FAZ IDÉIA! Tipo, quando eu vi que eles iam fazer um show eu surtei. Bati minha cabeça na mesa e tudo. Falando nisso, acho que eu quebrei o telefone, mas enfim. GRITEI PRA CARALHO! ELES VÃO VIR NO BRASIL, CASSETE! A GENTE VAI PODER VER ELES! *O* Mas eu ainda não sei se eu vou, e eu to quase morrendo. Olha, a gente mora perto, eu sou do ES! Meu pai vai pra São Paulo de quinze em quinze dias, e falou que sempre que eu quiser eu posso ir junto! *O* #dream Cara, eu também queria me conhecer! Tipo, imagina duas loucas por São Paulo? NÓIS, FÍA! \o/ Já sei, vou fazer greve de fome pra ir nesse show. Não, melhor, me trancar no quarto e dizer que, se eu não for, a minha vida vai acabar... ou encher a porra do saco deles até eles estourarem e me deixarem ir, o que geralmente dá mais certo. Hn. Mas então, se eu for A GENTE SE ENCONTRA LÁ, TRUTA! *O* Beijos Alltimelowzescos, cattie! ;*

**QueenBzzz – **PAOSPOAOSPOAKS' Own, obrigada, gata! *-* Sua cachorra deve ser um amor, mas o Seth _nunca_ lembraria a minha cachorra, a Sophia. Tipo, ela é doida. Não uma doidinha bonitinha e fofinha, ela é literalmente doida de pedra. PAOSPOAOPSOAKS Ai, cara, eu fico tão feliz por isso! Pode ficar se achando porque você é fofa mesmo! Juuh concorda plenamente! ;D Desculpa a demora pra postar, amor, prometo que vou tentar postar mais rápido, mas é que a situação aqui não tá bonita não Ç.Ç Mas okay, espero que se divirta com esse capítulo também! Beijos, queen! ;*

**Thais – **Heeeey! *-* Eba, amo leitoras novas! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, espero que goste desse capítulo também, Thais-chan! xoxo ;*

**Aliice – **Ally-chan! *O* Haha, nem se preocupa, fiz as pazes com a pia. ;D Desculpa a demora, cattie! OWN, fico feliz que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Né? Eu achei a Sakura um amor também! Sasuke vai tomar na tarrasqueta! KUKUKUKUKUKU, I'm bad! U.u Nhá, eu também quero um Seth desse, suuuper fofo! *-* OH MY FUCKING ASS, FAKE BOYFRIEND VAI TER UMA CAPA TAMBÉM? #MORRE OILDHIUFGuyfUWO´PKPDS~K(surto) AHHHH, Ally-chan, você é tão fofa que dá vontade de colocar num vidrinho e levar pra casa! *O* Ai, eu to emocionada. Eu tava pensando e... ESQUECE! PAREI DE PENSAR NO SEGUNDO EM QUEUE IMAGINEI A CAPA DE MY FAVORITE SINGER QUEE VOCÊ FALOU! Babei litros! #linguinhadefora Maaan, Sakura não vai ser a única a babar, FATE! Amei & amei & amei & como sempre não tenho nem palavras pra te agradecer. Obrigada do fundo do coração, amiga! Beijos, gata! ;*

**taty – **HEEEEEY TATY-CHAN! *-* Nhá, eu também tava com saudade de você! Mas como eu disse, eu to num período meio difícil e eu tô SUPER sem tempo, tipo, pra nada. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! ;D Haha, adoro a Asuka! Ela e o nosso Uchiha-baby vão ser, assim, the best! –Q A minha comédia? A MELHOR que você já leu? Jesus, eu vou ter um síncope, um surto espontâneo de felicidade pu sei lá mais o quê! OH. MY. GOSH., que honra, cara! *-* Me senti total, agora! Que nada, eu que tenho a mínima obrigação de alerta-la que você é uma fofa, uma linda, e que você tem que ter cuidado quando andar na rua ou alguém te rouba e te coloca num vidrinho que nem uma boneca! ;3 Ei, então formamos um trio foda: Eu, você e o Sasuke! *-* Nem me fale, EU QUERO UM LOBINHO QUE VAI SER SEMPRE FILHOTE! Ç.ç Mas okay, por enquanto a minha cachorra basta! Também amo ! A-DO-REI! Tem um Sasuke Uchiha esperando pro todas nós, a gente só tem que encontrar! ;D Eu amo suas reviews e conversar – mesmo que indiretamente – com você! Beijos pra você também, cattie! Espero que goste desse capítulo! ;*

**Luna Stuart – **PAOKSPAOSKPAOSPAOSK', valeu Luna-chan! Sasuke e seus pensamentos, adooooro! *-* Asuka-style, sempre arrasando! xD Obrigada, tomara que você goste dessa continuação também! ;*

**kyty-chan** **–** Hey Kyty-chan! Nem liga, te entendo completamente! Tipo, eu to SUPER carregada na escolta também, e olha que eu nem levei bomba em nada. Porra, imagina quando eu levar? Eu morro, sério. Ou minha mãe me mata, sei lá. Nhá, brigada, gatinha! :3 Haha, eu deixei seu dia mais pink? AMO DIAS PINK! *O* Seth é lindo, né? Dá vontade de morder! Mikoto e Sakura, sempre divas! #amoamo Dude, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, e boa sorte na escola! ;*

**mariane – **Maaary-chan! *-* Eu to ótima, e você? Só um pouco sobrecarregada, na verdade. SasuSaku e ItaAsu? Seráááá? RUM! .' Sou má, não vou falar o que eu planejei! KUKUKUKUKUKUKU/táparei. PAOSPOAOSPOAKS' nem me fala, eu também amava os Bananas de Pijama! Eu tinha um B1 maior que eu, uma toalha e um pijama deles! *-* -Q Seth é um amor, não? Pode apostar, eles ainda vão aprontar MUITO! Haha, espero que goste desse capítulo, Mary-chan! Kisses! ;*

'**luh-chan – **LUUUUUUUUUUUUH-CHAN! *-* Saudades, garota. Ah tá, olha quem fala! A mestra das fics fodas: Clarisse! "Pick up" e "Konoha news" vão ser tão perfeitas quanto "Eu existo", pode apostar! Amo TOOODAS! 3 Falando nisso, nem sei se você recebeu o meu review no epílogo, eu tentei mandar umas quatro vezes, mas eu não conseguia. . Cara, a parte do Sasuke ficou MUITO eu, você não tem noção... bem, menos a parte de ter um namorado fodão. Mas a Moyra, uma amiga minha, levou uma almofada ENOORME rosa pink escrito "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MOYRA!" em amarelo ovo e meu professor de Sociologia não viu. Eu achei chiquérrimo. E, cara... desde o começo do ano eu não tenho um caderno pra Sociologia e Filosofia. E olha que o professor passa matéria toda aula. Mas é _Sociologia e Filosofia_, não tem como prestar atenção. Hn. Haha, então, quando você escolher um manda o outro pra mim pelo correio! ;D Sim, Seth é a bola de pelos mais linda do mundo! *-* Cara, somos duas! Seth é um nome perfeito! Tipo... Seth! Seeth! Seeeeeeth! A pronuncia é tão... inglesa! Sei lá! Jake também, amo Jake! E Jack. Jack é show de bola! #gíriadavovó Enfim. PAOSPOAPSOPAOPSOAKS, quando eu li "Hanajima" pela primeira vez eu também tive dificuldades! Beijos, desculpe pela demora! :*

**Pah Uchiha-chan - **Nee-chan-phodástica-siper-ultra-mega-chinchila-mãe-gatona-MASTER, como estás? *-* Então a gente empata, eu ta,bem A-MO as suas! E o FF tem alguma coisa contra eu mandar reviews pra você... serve por PM? Ç.Ç OWWWWWN, Nee-chan, dá vontade de te morder! Ou eu peço pro Itachi-kun, hn? O que vc acha? 8D APOSPOAPOSPOAPOSPOAKS eu também fui malzasso no simulado de antes de ontem... tipo, de 42 questões (isso é só do 1° dia, o 2° tem mais 42 u.ú) eu chutei... só umas 37! n.n'' WHATEVER... eu fiquei muito feliz com as suas reviews! PAOSPOAPOSPOAKS obrigada por todos os elogios, mas saiba que vc é o dobro! Afinal, eu puxei de alguém, Pah-chan! ;D Beeeeeeeijos, minha nee-chan linda do meu côre! :*

**Akaane-chan. – **GOOOOSH, MORRI! MORRI, RESSUSSITER PRA VER SE TINHA LIDO CERTO E DEPOIS MORRI DE NOVO! Sua ficwriter favorita? Ai, cara, que emoção! *-* Que isso, só de saber que você está lendo uma fic MINHA pra mim já é uma honra tremenda! Desculpe pela demora, mas eu tive um problemas. Prometo postar o mais rápido que eu puder, okay? Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, dude! ;*

**Liv – **Owwn, que fofa você, Liv-chan! Cara, saber que eu to nos seus favoritos me dá vontade de gritar e... sei lá, de sair na rua apontando pra todo mundo: "ELA GOSTA DAS MINHAS HISTÓRIAS, TROXA! FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!" Me ignore, sou uma pessoa completamente surtada. '-' Haha, aqui em casa geralmente você só vê as coisas voando também. Eu e minha irmã, um amor, sempre. Obrigada pelo carinho, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! *-* Beijos, baby! :*

**MiLLa-Chan – **Yo, Milla-chan! o/ PAOSPOAPOSOAPOSK, SIIIM, SETH É TÃO, TÃO GOSTOSO! ;D I love that. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, espero que goste desse também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **Awwn, brigada Alice-chan! ;D Obrigada pelos elogios e desculpe a demora pra postar! Tomara que você goste dessa atualização também! xoxo, cattie! ;*

**Mai Kobayashi – **JUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! SAUDADES DE VOCÊ, SUA GIRAFA CHINCHILESCA! WHERE ARE YOU? SENTI MUITO A SUA FALTA, VOCÊ E A CAAH ANDAM MUITO COM O CHII! . Yeeah, dorgas, sempre! Na veia, manolo! Juuh, meu amor, se você tiver bebido suco de uva, nem ia precisar ler isso pra você ficar rindo igual a uma hiena drogada o dia inteiro! U.ú BRINCADEIRA! –Q Eu sei, as Harunos são um amor. Bom, experiência de briga é o que não falta aqui em casa, você sabe. APSOAPOSOAPOSK' Sasuke e o chiclete de buteco ele –Q SEEETH É DIVO, NÉ? EU TAMBÉM QUERO! *O* Juuh, eu também amo cachorros, mas se o Little for igual ao cachorro da mãe da minha colega, vai por mim, só Deus salva '-' PAOSPOAPOSPOAK, PÁÁÁRA! EU TINHA UM B1 GIGANTE QUE ERA MAIOR DO QUE EU (meio metro, já que eu tinha uns quatro anos, então... ser maio que eu não era aqueeeeela coisa difícil '-')! Nenhum problema, amiga, eu cheiro Trident! n.n'' Concordo, odeio a auto correção do Word... eu sempre escrevo certo, mas muda sozinho! Ç.Ç Mas eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado do presente, amiga! Beijos, Juuh, minha Takaki diva! ;*

**Bruuh . s2 – **Owwwn, muito obrigada! Fofa é você! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, desculpe a demora! Beijinhos! ;*

**Samy Winkot – **APOSPOAOSOAPOSK, gente, a que ponto eu cheguei! Mas nem liga, acontece isso comigo direto. A professora tá dando aula e eu lá, lindamente com o iPhone lendo fics, aí me dá uns ataques de vez em quando que só Deus. U.U Own, gata, obrigada pelos elogios! Awn, você é que nem a Asuka? Cara, que sonho! *-* Eu sou um meio termo, acho –Q. Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, tomara que você goste de capítulo 3 também! Beijos, cattie! ;*

**Ana Higurashi – **PAOSPOAPOPSOPAOK, só não vou reclamar porque você deixou nesse capítulo! xD –Q, brincadeira, mas de vez em quando o FF se revolta e não posta as reviews! ¬¬' Buuut, eu amei a sua review, de verdade! Mas a parte da gritaria eu meio que me baseei aqui em casa, porque geralmente é assim! Seth é lindo, não? Acho que vou começar a vender Seth's, todo mundo amor o lobo bebezinho! ;D AHHH, EU TAMBÉM COMECEI A AMAR LOBOS VENDO BALTO! –Q Obrigada pela força e pelos conselhos, eu espero que você também vá bem nas suas provas! Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**Juliie U. Kiryuu – **PAOPSOAOPOSAOSK SÉRIO? Nossa, me senti muito agora, na moral! Eu também quero um lobinho... Juh-chan (posso te chamar assim?), vamos armar um bafão e morar numa república a favor de lobinhos! \o/ /TÁPAREI! Yeah, e, cara, Chãos Legion é perfeito, Super recomendo e a fase três é ridícula! Mas enfim... é o Naruto, o que se pode fazer? xD ALGODÃO DOCE ROCK'S, MENINA! Cara, "Algodão doce", adorei isso! xD Mas pelo menos o Murilo é homem, pensa assim, se ele te bater você denuncia ele! LEI MARIA DA PENHA, MANOLO! A minha é irmã, a Camila, e, tipo, a gente briga muito. O tempo inteiro e por qualquer coisa. So, muito obrigada pelos elogios, tomara que goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**Thai Pipoka-chan – **Seth tá conquistando tanto quanto o nosso Uchiha-baby! *O* PAOPSOAOSOAOSPOK' Own, sobrinha linda do coração da titia, fico feliz que você tenha rido! Sasuke louco & Mikoto assassina: a família perfeita. Gosh. Haha, UP! õ/ tomara que você goste! ;*

**Darth Lumiya Skywalker – **Antes de tudo: A-MEI! Star Wars, perfeeeito! *-* PAOSPOAOSOPAOK', acho que vou vender esses Sasuke's no eBay, o que você acha? Mas qualquer coisa eu dou o telefone, mas pra entregar o frete não está incluso! xP Espero que não você não tenha surtado! ;D Obrigada e... "May the Force be with you"? MEU DEUS, AMEI ISSO! *-* Só me falta o Sabre de Luz! *O* APOSOAOSPOASK', beijos, Lumiya-chan! ;*

**luciaalmeida – **Miih-chan! *O* PAOSPOAOSOPAOSOPAOSK, que bom que você gostou! Sim, amor fraternal dos Uchiha, seempre! Concordo, eu também brigo muito com aminha irmã, é... extinto! U.ú Nah, que isso, você e a Asuka, gatérrimas! ;D PAOSPOPAOPSOPAOK, eu ri muito no dia do sexo! Beijos, Miih! ;*

**HOLLYDAY – **APOSOAOSOAPOK, a gente sempre se ferra quando lê fics, que coisa! Eu também, rio que nem uma doida e minha mãe só vira pra mim balançando a cabeça: "Drogas não levam a lugar nenhum, sabia disso?" Cara, só a minha mãe! *-* Own, really thank's. I'm rock? I'm not you, baby! Haha, you're amazing too! Thank you for the beautiful review! *-*

**kyty – cut – **Haha, deu Kyty-chan! Sim, o Pakkun é um pug! Não acho os PUg's feios, mas os irmãos Uchiha parecem descordar totalmente! –Q Own, que lindo, sue cachorro deve ser suuper fofo! Eu também amo cachorros pequenos! Desculpe a demora de novo! Beijos, Kyty-chan! ;*

**Akemi – Namikaze – **APOSPOAOSPAOSK, não, Akemi-chan, não estudo no Agostiniano, estudo no São Camilo mesmo! Mas fazer o que, nós duas somos Izaurinhas! Ç.Ç Tadinha de nós, Akemi-chan! Haha, Sasuke e Sakura suuper sociáveis! *-* Beijos, gata! ;*

**Kalinda-chan – **Faaala, delícia! Tudo suave na nave? 8D PAOSPOPAOPSOPAOSK', own, e eu AMO os seus comentários! Obrigado, minha sobrinha filé, então você herdou isso se mim, porque eu também sou possessiva! '-' #fato Náh, brigada, Mona! Seus reviews também são muito divos! Claro, todas nós queremos um Sasuke, mas eu to na sua frente na fila, os mais velhos primeiro! U.Ú Te entendo, também estou suuuper carregada! Nem esquenta, amor! Beijos de morango! ;*

**kashiri chan – **Awwwwwn, muito obrigada! Sim, Seth é kawaii! Fofo demais, né? *-* Continuei, continuei, continuei! Desculpa a demora, ok? Tomara que goste desse também! Beijos, linda!

MENIIIIIIIIIIIIINAS, AMEI TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS! MUITO OBRIGADA PELA FORÇA!

Gente, como eu estou realmente atolada eu não faço idéia de quando sai o próximo capítulo, nem de Fake Boyfriend nem de My Favorite Singer. Mas eu não vou abandonar nenhuma delas, okay?

É porque a parada aqui tá Fróid's. Yeah.

Mas eu to cheia de idéias pra My Favorite Singer, só me falta tempo! x.x''

Bom, é realmente bom eu calar a boca. Perdi a conta de quantas folhas tem essa N/A. O_O

So, kisses for you, my divas! ;*

I love you all! *-*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha


	4. Konoha High School

**Capítulo 4: Konoha High School.**

- Sasuke, não esquece, toma conta da Sakura. – minha mãe avisou pela terceira vez seguida, enquanto colocava ambas as mãos na cintura. Ela abriu um sorriso orgulhoso, olhando pra mim e pra Sakura como se nós tivéssemos acabado de ganhar a estatueta do Oscar.

Legal, agora só falta ela começar a chorar, pegar uma máquina e tirar uma foto.

- Mãe, a gente tá indo pra escola. O que poderia acontecer lá? – perguntei confuso, enquanto minha mãe me empurrava para fora de casa.

Não hipotética nem filosófica, ela estava literalmente me _jogando_ pra fora de casa. Tipo aquelas caixas de papelão velhas mofadas que as pessoas saem chutando até que elas parem no meio da rua e depois botam a culpa nos vizinhos. Que gracinha.

- Amor, pode acontecer tanta coisa! Um carro de bandidos foragidos da polícia pode bater no muro e entrar pela janela, um assaltante armado com uma faca pode fazer a escola toda de refém, o prédio de química pode pegar fogo no meio da aula, algum garoto esquisito pode estar com uma arma e sair atirando pra todo lado... a gente tá falando do Konoha, esqueceu? _Qualquer coisa_ pode acontecer naquele lugar! – ela citou calmamente, balançando a mão com descaso. Sakura ficou encarando o nada à sua frente completamente em choque, enquanto eu arqueava a sobrancelha.

- Ah, jura, e você acha que eu sou o que? Um tanque do exército blindado? – resmunguei quando ela parou de empurrar, me deixando ao lado do carro.

Ela seguiu com passos rápidos até Sakura – que ainda estava que nem um poste depressivo na entrada da minha casa – e a puxou delicadamente pela mão, fazendo a Haruno acordar do mundo paralelo em que estava. Eu apoiei as costas no carro e cruzei os braços, abrindo um bico injuriado.

Bom saber que ela só é um amor desse jeito comigo. Hn.

- Se vira, você é esperto. Além do mais, se alguém aparecer lá com uma faca ou com uma arma é só você se jogar na frente dela. – minha mãe completou no seu típico tom alegre, fazendo Sakura ficar ao meu lado. A rosada riu divertida, enquanto eu olhava pra Mikoto Uchiha completamente incrédulo.

- Entendi, então ao invés de simplesmente irmos ambos para um lugar seguro, você prefere que eu me jogue na frente dela e leve um tiro no meio da fuça? Que adorável você, mãe. Muito fofa. – disse sarcástico, e ouvi Sakura soltar sua gargalhada melodiosa mais uma vez.

- Bom, Steve, sabe o que fazer. – meu pai disse surgindo completamente do nada, olhando para um ponto um pouco mais à minha direita. Desviei meus olhos e eles rapidamente captaram o motorista a uns três passos da gente. Alto, cabelo castanho-arruivado desfiado para todas as pontas, olhos num tom castanho avelã, vinte e poucos anos e enorme, parecendo mais um segurança ou um cara do exército do que um motorista. – Essa é Sakura Haruno, nossa vizinha. Ela vai com o Sasuke para a escola a partir de hoje. – ele explicou, e logo depois se voltou para Sakura: - Sakura, esse é Steve, motorista do Sasuke.

- Srta. Haruno. – Steve cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça, e Sakura respondeu com um sorriso mínimo e um aceno.

- Bom, eu vou trabalhar. – meu pai disse suspirando, beijando a testa da minha mãe. – E voltem vivos, vocês dois. – ele disse pra gente, e Sakura olhou realmente assustada pra mim. Pisquei pra ela, mas isso só a fez arquear a sobrancelha.

- Sasuke, você nunca viu um pente? – Steve perguntou olhando pro meu cabelo.

- E você não consegue esquecer que tem um? – rebati, olhando com um cenho franzido para o cabelo impecavelmente arrumado dele. Ele rolou os olhos e entrou no Maybach Exelero preto ao qual eu estava recostado, murmurando algo coisa sobre minha pessoa que, creio eu, não seja muito boa.

Entrei no carro, e, segundos depois, Sakura entrou também, examinando tudo minuciosamente. Olhei pra ela curioso. Em resposta, ela somente sorriu pra mim, e, antes que eu pudesse verbalizar algo, minha mãe apareceu na janela.

- Ah, e Sakura, se tiver alguma menina que não for legal com você, quebre o nariz dela! – a matriarca dos Uchiha disse com um brilho estranho no olhar e uma cara mais estranha ainda. Sakura sorriu, assustada. – Falo sério, querida. E se o Sasuke também não for legal com você...

- Tchau, mãezinha, a gente tá atrasado! Beijos, também te amo! – disse rápido, praticamente voando em cima da garota ao meu lado, fechando o vidro diante da cara brava da minha mãe o mais rápido que podia antes que ela dissesse algo como "... pode quebrar o nariz dele também! Não tem problema! Médicos existem pra isso!".

Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás, num riso contagiante. Steve comprimiu os lábios, nos olhando pelo retrovisor enquanto acelerava, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. As orbes verde piscina pousaram em mim, ainda divertidas pelo ataque de risos de segundos atrás.

- Sua mãe é incrível.

- Minha mãe é doida! – disse revoltado. – Acho que ela deve ter batido a cabeça num poste enquanto andava de bicicleta. É bem a cara dela.

Outro risinho escapou de seus lábios, mas Sakura o conteve rapidamente.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um motorista. – ela comentou aleatoriamente, mexendo em um dos vários chaveiros da sua mochila.

- Tecnicamente eu não preciso, já que eu tenho carro e sei dirigir, mas meu pai insistiu para que Steve fosse meu motorista particular. – sorri amarelo.

Claro que eu não precisava contar pra ela dos argumentos. Claro que não. Ridículo. E eu dirijo muito bem, não tenho culpa se meu pai tem – ou desenvolveu depois do nosso pequeno passeio por Londres – alguma paranóia sobre ele ficar cardíaco ou algo parecido. Com certeza não foi culpa minha. Mas não mesmo.

Ela me encarou inexpressiva, e meu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos.

- O que foi?

- Vocês têm outros carros? Quero dizer, sem ser esse? Esse é _só_ pra você ir pra escola? – Sakura disparou em sussurros atônitos, olhando para o carro ainda perplexa. Me mexi desconfortavelmente, me sentindo estranho. O que ela queria dizer? Que eu era... esnobe? Ou que eu parecia ser esnobe, no caso? – Inacreditável.

- Defina "inacreditável". – perguntei tentando esconder o incômodo.

- Parece coisa de filme. Ou de um livro. – ela me encarou, e não havia hostilidade alguma em sua expressão. – Vocês não parecem _reais_.

Não consigo evitar um meio sorriso.

- Ah é, Sasuke, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. O que Seth tem, exatamente? – ela virou pra mim, curiosa.

- Ele tem uma doença na qual os ossos não desenvolvem, nem os tecidos do corpo. A mente dele envelhece normalmente, mas ele continua do mesmo tamanho. Então, tecnicamente, ele vai ser sempre um bebê. Meio esperto, mas ainda sim um bebê. – expliquei sorrindo, e ela assentiu.

Nós ficamos uns dois minutos em silêncio absoluto, e o leve ronronar do carro era a única coisa que podíamos ouvir. Pela visão periférica vi que Sakura estava inquieta – ela mexia na bolsa, cruzava e descruzava as pernas toda hora ou brincava com uma mecha do cabelo. Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto suspirava.

- O que há de errado, Sakura?

- Errado? Como assim errado? Não tem nada errado. E eu não estou nervosa. Nem um pouquinho. É. – ela disparou com um sorriso nervoso, e eu dei um meio sorriso divertido.

- Ah... certo. Tudo bem então.

Um minuto de silêncio.

- Ah meu Deus, esquece o que eu disse! Vou morrer, Sasuke! Quero sumir! _Sumir! _E, e... eu não quero pegar fogo junto com o prédio de química ou levar um tiro, ou... ou... uma facada! Eu quero voltar viva! E o que tem demais no Konoha? Como a sua mãe sabe? Sasuke! – Sakura disse desesperada, com um olhar quase choroso de tanto pânico. Senti a vontade de gargalhar da cara dela subir pela minha garganta, mas eu me controlei.

Coloquei as duas mãos nos ombros dela, obrigando-a a me olhar.

- Fica calma, okay? Você não vai levar um tiro. Confia em mim. – olhei profundamente para seu rosto, e ela respirou fundo. – Isso, agora calma que eu vou te explicar tudo.

- Ficar calma. Isso aí. – a rosada repetiu, enquanto ficava com o olhar vidrado no banco do motorista à sua frente. – Então, vamos começar com coisas pequenas. Porque "Konoha"? Isso não é japonês? O que uma escola japonesa faz no meio de Londres?

Precisava ser uma coisa _tão_ pequena e insignificante?

Cocei a bochecha, surpreso. De todas as perguntas que ela podia fazer, essa nunca passou pela minha cabeça. E... bem, eu não sabia a resposta. Nunca reparei no nome da escola antes. Droga. Tudo bem que Tsunade já deve ter falado o motivo disso em alguma reunião da escola, mas, bem, naturalmente nenhum aluno presta atenção no que os diretores falam. Nem no que os professores falam também. Enfim.

Mas eu preciso responder a pergunta dela. Porque se não eu vou ser o idiota que não sabe o porquê do nome da própria escola – e o fato de isso ser verdade não precisa ser comentado.

Vamos lá, Sasuke. Pense em alguma coisa. Konoha, japonês, escola... é isso! Já sei!

- O fundador da escola era japonês. É, ele era muito japonês, tipo, super japonês, aí por isso o nome da escola é japonês. – explico, tentando fazer a minha melhor cara convincente.

- Ah. Sei. – ela me dá um olhar incerto. – E o nome dele era Konoha?

Fala sério, tenha santa paciência, porque essa menina quer saber isso? Será que ela não percebe que eu não ligo se a escola se chama Konoha ou Jucú ou Timbabué e que eu não quero saber como surgiu essa porcaria desse nome? Calma, repito pra mim mesmo como um mantra. Ela só tá assustada, afinal, é o primeiro dia dela. Ela só quer conversar. Só isso. Mas tinha que ser sobre uma coisa que eu _não sei?_

E porque diabos eu tô fingindo que eu sei?

- Não, não era Konoha. – claro que não era Konoha. Que tipo de pessoa põe o nome do filho de Konoha? Sakura me encarou esperando uma resposta e eu me chutei internamente. _Porque_ eu tava fazendo isso mesmo?

Ah é, não tinha motivo.

Espera, preciso pensar. Um nome que pareça japonês... hum, er... Tsu... Tsuki... Tsuma... Tsuna...

- Tsunami. – digo rápido, ostentando meu melhor sorriso. Eu sou um gênio. Um gênio perfeito. Um gênio perfeito e ótimo em pensamento rápido e...

- O nome dele era Tsunami? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Era. Tsunami... Fuuyu Konoha. Isso. Tsunami Fuuyu Konoha. – digo mordendo o lábio inferior, e franzo o cenho para o reflexo de Steve com uma sobrancelha arqueada no retrovisor.

Steve, se você rir eu te mato. Sério.

- Acho que entendi. – ela murmurou, mas o tom de voz dela não continha certeza nenhuma.

Pigarreio.

- Bem, nosso professor de Educação Física na verdade é um especialista de Krav Magá e Kendo. – mudei de assunto antes que ela pedisse o número de certidão de nascimento do suposto fundador _que não existe_. – Ele não sabe porra nenhuma sobre como ser um professor, mas meu pai deu um jeito de colocar ele lá dentro. Segundo Fugaku Uchiha: "Você precisa de proteção". Bem, tudo seria perfeito se ele não me odiasse. Sério, o cara me odeia. Mas ele é o melhor amigo do meu pai, por isso minha família confia nele. Mesmo ele tentando me matar de vez em quando. – completei suspirando, mas, quando olhei para o lado Sakura estava completamente rígida.

- Meu Deus. – ela disse esbugalhada. – Que tipo de escola é aquela? Aceitam um professor que nem é um professor? Currículo não existe mais? – ela choramingou. – O cara é treinado com a luta dos soldados de Israel e mexe com armas, isso não é ilegal?

- Digamos que meu pai tem uns amigos no Instituto da Educação. – sorri amarelo. – E... bem, ele deu uma pequena contribuição para escola, pode-se dizer assim. Na hora que assinou o contrato a diretora estava meio bêbada, e a única exigência dela é que ele não matasse ninguém durante as aulas.

É, embora eu parecesse ser uma infortuna e pobre exceção.

- Isso é sério? – Sakura soltou uma lufada de ar pela boca, assentindo mecanicamente. Apertou o tecido da saia, nervosa. – Essa escola parece ser bem... legal. Muito legal. Uhum.

Tadinha, isso porque ela não viu nada ainda.

- Nós não usamos cadernos, tudo é feito no notebook. Cada um tem o seu. Mas mesmo assim o nosso professor de química nos obriga a comprar um caderno, mas a gente quase nunca usa. – disse apontando para o meu caderno dentro da bolsa, e Sakura assentiu. Resolvi explicar algumas coisas básicas, embora ela tenha que ouvir tudo de novo da diretora. – Nós sentamos sozinhos, tem uma mesa enorme para cada um. Nós escolhemos os lugares, mas todo mundo sempre senta no mesmo lugar, então é como se fosse marcado.

- Entendi. – ela sorriu.

- Tem mais uma coisa que você precisa saber. Sabe aqueles filmes americanos em que a escola é toda dividida em panelinhas e a popularidade é praticamente uma luta pela sobrevivência? – perguntei apreensivo, e ela somente assentiu. – Pois é, aqui é mais ou menos assim só que de uma maneira mais drástica.

Sakura piscou, surpresa.

- Bom... não pode ser tão ruim.

- Acredite, é muito, _muito_ ruim. – fechei os olhos rapidamente, e ela bateu a mão na testa.

- Toda vez que eu acho que não pode ficar pior, fica.

- No Konoha tem todos aqueles grupos de sempre, mas, basicamente, três deles controlam a escola _inteira_. – ergui três dedos.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. – ela disse num tom cansado. – Um: o time de futebol americano.

Sorri e abaixei um dedo.

- Dois: as líderes de torcida patricinhas e nojentas.

Abaixei outro dedo.

- E três... okay, esse eu não sei. O clube de ciências? – ela chutou.

- Errou feio, gata. – sorri maroto. – Er... digamos que eu e meus amigos somos muito influentes.

E fodões, claro, mas isso ela ia descobrir depois.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram do tamanho de pratos e eu fui obrigado a rir.

- Mentira! – Sakura me olhou, boquiaberta.

- Porque eu mentiria, Sakura? – perguntei cínico, tentando inutilmente não rir da cara chocada da Haruno.

- Sasuke, chegamos. – a voz baixa de Steve ecoou no carro e eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

O carro parou e eu logo abri a porta – não sem antes ouvir um resmungo de irritação do moreno-arruivado. Fui com passos rápidos até a porta da Sakura e a abri, e ela me olhou surpresa.

- Madame. – me curvei teatralmente e segurei a mão dela, ajudando-a a sair do carro. Sakura sorriu, mas logo o sorriso caloroso foi substituído por uma cara de espanto.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. – ela sussurrou, olhando para frente.

Enorme e imponente, Konoha High School mostrava de longe porque essa era uma escola para os filhos dos empresários mais ricos da Inglaterra. Diante de um imenso gramado verde, a escola se estendia por quase um quarteirão inteiro – isso, claro, contando que aquilo era só a entrada. Nas pontas e no meio da estrutura, havia algumas pontas mais elevadas – ou torres, como costumam falar. Os muros e as paredes eram feitos de gesso e daquelas pedras estilo tijolo, misturando o ar rústico com o moderno – alguns alunos comparavam isso aqui à Hogwarts, porque a estrutura básica dos prédios é bem parecida. O jardim – num verde vivíssimo, impecavelmente cortado – estava abarrotado de alunos, todos se cumprimentando e falando bastante. A maioria da população masculina estava sem a parte de cima do terno – assim como eu. Minha gravata estava totalmente frouxa, a blusa por cima da calça – como a de todo mundo, embora Tsunade não tenha gostado muito disso no começo. Mas como essa foi uma decisão unânime, ela não pode fazer muito a respeito. - com o primeiro botão desabotoado. Com uma examinada rápida e discreta, vi que Sakura não estava muito diferente, só que ela usava uma saia curta de pregas xadrez em preto, azul marinho e verde escuro.

Os grupos já estavam visivelmente separados, embora todos tenham parado para olhar pra onde nós estávamos. Sakura mudou o peso de perna, visivelmente desconfortável por ter centenas de pares de olhos sobre si. Eu apenas dei de ombros, acostumado com tudo aquilo.

- Eles não param de olhar? – ela sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse.

- Não. Pra eles isso é completamente normal.

- _Em que planeta_ _isso é completamente normal?_ – ela sussurrou histérica, e eu apenas sorri maroto.

- Não me preocuparia com eles, se eu fosse você. Seu problema maior vai ser as líderes de torcida. – franzi o nariz ao lembrar da Karin.

Ela ia ser um problema. Um problema grande, irritante, ruivo-berrante e com a voz mais enjoada já catalogada pelos zoólogos.

- Que ótimo. Meu primeiro dia e já vou ter problemas. – ela parecia estar falando consigo mesma, e eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir pelas reações dela.

Eu a puxei pela mão antes que algum dos alunos estranhos viesse aqui e a seqüestrasse achando que ela era maluca ou que tinha algum dom extra que pudesse se comunicar com aliens invisíveis. Automaticamente senti os olhares queimarem a minha nuca, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar. Sakura, por outro lado, apertou mais a minha mão, se encolheu e começou a olhar para os lados desesperadamente.

Senhor, ela tinha que parar com isso antes que achassem que ela é uma serial killer que está fugindo da CIA.

- Sakura, você podia _por favor_ relaxar e agir normalmente? Por que eu acho que você ainda precisa respirar!

- Claro, é fácil falar! Não querem matar você por estar com o garoto mais gat... bonito! Um garoto bonito da escola! – ela completou ofegante, e eu quase gargalhei.

"Garoto mais gato da escola", hn? Bom saber, Sakurinha, bom saber.

- Eles não vão voar no seu pescoço! Bom, pelo menos não agora! Calma!

- Você ouve o que você fala? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e eu rolei os olhos.

A uns três metros da gente, meus olhos focalizaram meus amigos. Ino contava alguma coisa animadamente, Tenten ria do que minha amiga loira falava, Gaara cutucava o braço de um Hyuuga emburrado e Shikamaru suspirava de olhos fechados. Apressei o passo, e logo eu já estava na frente deles, e toda a atenção foi voltada pra mim.

- Podem falar, vocês morreram de saudades de mim, losers! – abri os braços dramaticamente, e todos me olharam com a melhor cara de cú que eles podiam.

- Caramba, Uchiha, nem percebi que você não tava aqui. – Tenten disse vagamente, e todos olharam pra ela como se ela fosse doida.

- Você acabou de falar "Cadê o Sasuke?" – Gaara disse afinando a voz no final, mas estava mais parecendo uma rena com apendicite do que a voz da Tenten.

A Mitsashi deu um tapa estalado no braço do ruivo que soltou um grito extremamente agudo e feminino de dor, enquanto todos explodiam em risadas.

- Meu Deus, não sinto meus músculos. – ele gemeu.

- Quem olha assim ele têm muitos. – Neji retrucou, mexendo no celular.

- Er... gente, acho que temos novatos. – Shikamaru apontou nem tão discretamente assim para Sakura, e todos pareceram perceber que ela estava ao meu lado.

- Quem é? – Ino perguntou curiosa.

- Minha nova vizinha e, a partir de agora, uma de nós: Sakura Haruno. – disse colocando Sakura na minha frente e ela apenas corou, dando um tchauzinho fraco.

- Ela tem cabelo rosa! – minha amiga de coques constatou maravilhada.

Ah vá, é mesmo?

- Não, boba, isso é verde limão, não percebeu? – retruquei irônico e uma veia estourou na testa na morena.

- Mas que porra, isso é o que? Um complô?

- Porque você não bate nele também? – Gaara perguntou indignado, mas ficando a uma distância segura de Tenten.

- Cala a boca todo mundo, tá assustando a menina! – Ino bateu palmas altas e estaladas, e logo depois apontou para o meio da cara da Sakura com o indicador.

O cúmulo da discrição: Ino Yamanaka.

- Nem liga, é assim o tempo todo. – Neji sorriu. – Sasuke, seu imbecil, faz as apresentações!

- Neji, seu jumento, não me apresse, okay? – abri um bico.

Shikamaru suspirou.

- Sou Shikamaru Nara, prazer em conhecê-la. – ouvi a voz do gênio enquanto ainda fuzilava Neji com os olhos. – O garoto de olho estranho que o Sasuke tá tentando matar com sua visão de calor que não existe é Neji Hyuuga. A morena que parece a Pucca made in China é Tenten Mitsashi e a loira do cabelo lambido é Ino Yamanaka. O ruivo com cara de psicótico é Gaara Sabaku e, como você já sabe, o garoto metido com cabelo de galinha é Sasuke Uchiha. Salve sua mente sã enquanto ela ainda existe ficando longe da gente.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Sakura respondeu divertida, mas estava levemente assustada.

- Ah não, Sakura já é uma de nós! Ela não pode ir embora! Eu sempre quis uma amiga que parecesse uma boneca! – Tenten empurrou Shikamaru pra longe, ficando de frente para Sakura com um sorriso maior do que a cara.

Porque do jeito que ela fala nós parecemos uma ceita estranha ou um clube idiota? Hn.

- Quem tem cabelo lambido aqui, Nara? – Ino franziu o cenho.

Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru basicamente estavam iguais a mim. Ino estava bastante parecida com Sakura, mas a gravata estava quase solta de tão frouxa e, em volta do pescoço, ela estava com seus clássicos fones de ouvido – não aqueles normais e pequenos, mas sim aqueles de computador mesmo. Tenten estava com a gravata um pouco mais normal, com várias fitas e pulseiras de borracha em ambos os pulsos, como sempre.

- Um resumo básico, Sakura: eu e Sasuke não fazemos nada que preste, Ino adora músicas, Tenten já estourou todos os nove cartões de crédito dela, Shikamaru dorme o tempo inteiro e Neji é um hacker. – Gaara explicou, e Sakura olhou para nós, espantada.

- Hum, então acho que vou me juntar a vocês dois. – ela riu, e todos sorriram pra ela.

O sinal tocou ao fundo, e todos bufaram ao mesmo tempo. A Haruno olhou para os pés com um sorrisinho.

- Sakura, não esquece, você vai passar o intervalo com a gente, okay? Alguém vai te achar e te levar pra nossa mesa antes que alguém te capture e te obrigue a sentar com os nerds ou com os góticos. – o Hyuuga disse com uma piscadela, e Sakura concordou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Obrigada... eu acho.

- Temos que ir, se não Tsunade vai ficar berrando no nosso ouvido por mais de meia hora e isso vai ser extremamente problemático. – Shikamaru resmungou, e todos começaram a andar com passos lentos, retardando ao máximo nosso sofrimento.

- Quem ela pensa que é? A gente manda nesse lugar! – Tenten exclamou revoltada.

- Claro, porque vocês são os reis e rainhas do Konoha. – Sakura zoou, e a Yamanaka começou a dar acenos como se fosse um membro da família real britânica.

- Claro, querida, claro.

- Agora você também é, Sakura. Acostume-se com isso. – Gaara disse procurando algo furiosamente dentro de sua mochila preta.

A rosada parou bem em frente à entrada do colégio, enquanto todos iam na frente, conversando assuntos triviais e fazendo pequenas palhaçadas. Eu estava bem atrás dela, observando cada mínima alteração do seu rosto – ela estava com medo. Apreensiva e com medo. A testa levemente enrugada, a boca apertada numa linha rígida, o agarre forte na alça da mochila e o fato de ela estar parada enquanto todos passavam por nós nos olhando descaradamente comprovava isso.

- Rainha, né? – ela ecoou as palavras de Gaara, com um tom de voz incerto.

- É. Rainha. – concordei com um meio sorriso e a abracei de pelos ombros, assim como hoje de manhã. – E eu acho que já está na hora de conhecer seu palácio, Queen.

* * *

**N/A: **AMORES DA MINHA LIFE! *O*

Saudades de vocês, gatinhas! É, eu sei, eu sou um monstro. Não atualizo isso aqui desde quando? Faz um tempinho, eu sei. Mas eu postei dois capítulos de "My favorite singer" seguidos, por isso demorou tanto. Eu peço desculpa pela demora, mesmo.

Anyway.

FELIZ 2011 ATRASADO, MEUS AMORES! *-*

Que vocês realizem todos os seus sonhos, que esse ano seja muito melhor do que o que passou, que todas aquelas ondas que você pulou ou aquelas uvas que você chupou funcionem bem direitinho, que todo o dinheiro que você gastou com roupas para o ano novo e todo o tempo que você gastou procurando no Google "Significado das cores das roupas para o ano novo" volte pra você triplicado, que ENFIM nossos príncipes encantados apareçam e levem a gente para a Inglaterra! #FUCKYEAH, baby! o/

Mas e aí? Como estão as férias? Curtindo muito?

Bom, depois de muitas horas de árdua reflexão – trinta e sete segundos nos quais eu não tinha NADA pra fazer e tava viajando -, eu concluí que as pessoas tem algo contra minha casa, porque simplesmente _não me deixam ficar nela!_

Sério, cada um quer me puxar pra um lado diferente! Praia, casa da tia, sítio, outra praia... dude, eles não percebem que meu computador fica em casa? E as fics? #COMOFAS Ç.Ç

Pois é, os meus seqüestros parentescos são outro motivo pra minha provável demora. Hum.

Meninas, vocês nem sabem! Tive duas SUPER idéias pra "My Favorite Singer" e pra "Fake Boyfriend" que vai deixar todo mundo MAIS apaixonada ainda no Sasuke! Sério, eu tenho vontade de morder ele só de pensar! Nem acredito que EU tive idéias tão boas!

E então, o que acham do Konoha High School, ein? Eu quero estudar lá! o/

NE-NÉM, TÔ ROSA! 89 REVIEWS? Cara, eu amo vocês. *-*

Okay, vamos responder às minhas amadas reviews:

**Samy Winkot –** Asuka, né? :) Ela vai ser importante nessa história. Muito importante. Graças a Deus a escola já passou, agora é FÉRIAS MANOLO! \o/ Você tem sorte, as minhas notas são independentes, ou seja, eu posso ir SUPER bem em uma unidade que não tem nada a ver com a outra. '-' –Q, realmente, a gente só se inspira muito quando não pode escrever! Ç.ç Hum, espero que sua virada de ano tenha sido boa, wildcat! We rock, baby! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! xoxo ;*

**Kahli Hime – **Hey, linda! Nossa, muito obrigada, amei as suas reviews! *-* Cara, SasuSaku não é sua praia e mesmo assim você gosta da minha fic? Dude, que honra! Esses dois vão ter uma relação divertidamente estranha, você vai ver! Ainta tem muuuuito o que acontecer! Own, você é uma fofa! Haha, o Itachi é o ídolo dele, já deve ter dado pra perceber, né? Se amam! –N Pois é, eu sempre achei que o Bambi era fêmea, desde pequena! Aquele gay! U.ú Awn, obrigada pelo carinho! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, gatinha! Beijos! ;*

**luciaalmeida – **Hey, não precisa ficar assim! Eu vou te responder sempre, mesmo que demore um pouquinho! ;D E fica tranqüila, você vai conseguir fazer o Enem de boa! Mas uma dica é ficar calma, evitar ao máximo ficar nervosa! Yeah, pobre Sasuke! Mas, cara, eu vivo dando essas mancadas! –Q AAhh, eu via telettubies! Chorava quando acabava! #FAIL Que bomq eu você sarou, Miih, espero que tenha tido um bom ano novo! *-* Beijos, amiga! ;*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **Own, nee-chan, obrigada! Perfeitas são as suas, pode crer! ;D Desculpa a demora, espero que você goste! Porque não dá? i.i FF malvado! Desculpa a demora, espero que você goste da continuação! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Cristiane-chan – **Own, que linda, muito obrigada! Haha, bom, que pena que você não se curou, mas eu fico feliz que a minha fic tenha te divertido! Claro, rir é o melhor remédio, seeempre! (Y) De nada, fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto assim das minhas fics! Tomara que você tenha tido uma ótima virada de ano e que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **PAOKSPAOKSPOASPOK', morro com os seus apelidos divos, nee-chan! *-* Own, eu também te amo e A-MO as suas fics! Muitérrimo, pode crer! Own, chinchila do meu coração², já disse, aprendi com você! Vou falar pelo MSN, deve dar mais certo! '-' Ainda bem que as aulas já acabaram! Mas e aí? Como foi a virada? Espero que ótima! *-* Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**Uzumaki Gabii-chan – **Gabi-chan! *-* Haha, e graças ao seu passeio pelo FF eu descobri mais uma diva hiper-mega-ultra-master-BLASTER-GLASTER fofa: you, baby! Leitora nova? #amoamo Own, obrigada! E eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fanfic! E fico mais felzi ainda por saber que você vai aocmpanhar até o final, Gabi-chan! Espero que tenha tido um ótimo ano novo e que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Desculpa a demora! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Vivi Akemi – **Hey cattie! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Tomara que você tenha tido uma ótima virada de ano e que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Desculpe a demora! Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**dai-cham – **POAKSPAKPSOAKPSOASK', né? Bad Dunga and bad Bambi! Own, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, de verdade! (: Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda, pode ter certeza! Haha, espero que você não tenha tido um ataque do coração... desculpa pela demora, mesmo! D: Mas é porque foram dois capítulos de "My favorite singer" seguidos, e mais as festas, aí já viu, né? Own, Seth é muito kawaii, não é? Né? Eu também quero, o Seth e o dono²! xD Haha, fique longe de penhascos também, okay? Sasuke recomenda! ;D Beijos, até a próxima, baby! ;*

**Thai Pipoka-chan – **PAOSPAOPSOPAOPSOPAOOK', Own, você é muito fofa! Minha fic devia ser uma droga? –Q Gosh, ler fics de madrugada realmente é tenso, ainda mais às 3:30h! o.o'' Claro que eu leio, Thai-chan! Só você deixar o link da sua conta e/ou das suas fics, eu vou adorar! Ah, que isso, aposto de deve ser muito boa! É SasuSaku? Se for eu vou amar ainda mais! Não consigo ler fics em que eles não estejam juntos, é um complexo! U.u Haha, eu fico drogada desse jeito constantemente! Na maioria das vezes por causa do sono! xD Espero que tenha tido uma ótima virada e que curta esse capítulo tanto quanto o outro! Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**taty – **TAAAAATY-CHAN! *-* Awn, sodádi também! Muitas! Pois é, né? Demorei dessa vez! Perdão! ç.ç Pode deixar, eu posso até demorar mas não vou abandonar a fic! Don't worry! ;D Nossa, eu te deixo tão curiosa assim? Cara, me senti Sophie Kinsella (minha autora favorita e DIVA MÓR/MUSA INSPIRADORA!) agora! *-* Own, eu adoro nossas conversas também! Comédia é meu super dom? Então o seu é fofura e simpatia, pode crer! *-* Dude, fico super feliz que você tenha gostado! Mesmo! Cara, desse jeito eu até fico com vergonha! Sabe que eu já pensei em ser escritora? Ainda não decidi, mas eu gostaria muito! *-* PAOKSPOAKSPOAPSOAK', esse sonho do Sasuke foi tenso, né? Poor him e quase quebra o nariz ainda! –Q Mikoto é diva, né? Adoro ela! Obrigada por tudo, de coração! Até a próxima, tomara que você goste desse também! xoxo, baby! ;*

**QueenBzzz – **POKAPOAKSPAOKPSOAPSOK, EURI! Que nada, quem é incrível é você! ;D Pois é, escola é #FAIL mesmo, ainda bem que já passou! Own, Kika e Cindy? Que bonitinhas! *-* A minha é a Sophia, e... bem, ela vive com a macaca, sempre! -' Eu adoro o seu nick! Me lembra a Blair, tipo "Queen B"! E, olha, o Sasuke chamou a Sakura de Queen! ;D Ah é, eu queria te perguntar: a sua imagem no FF é de algum anime? Se for me fala qual é? Parece ser tão fofo, deu vontade de ver! *-* Okay, eu mandei um beijo pra Juuh! Sorry pela demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo, gatinha! Beijos! ;*

**HOLLYDAY – **Pois é , mães só mudam de endereço e nome e... ESPERA! PÁRA TUDO! Você tem uma banda? Tipo, uma banda _de verdade?_ Cara, que THU-DO! Meu Deus! Senhor! Sou amiga (eu acho) de uma rockstar! Dude, nem acredito! Dá vontade de sair apontando na cara de todo mundo na rua e "EI! Você conhece ela? _Não?_ Morra de inveja, eu conheço e ela é incrível e tem uma bandaaaa!" *-* Muito mágico, really! #FUCKYEAH! \o/ Bom, eu dei uma empolgada com "My favorite singer", aí eu escrevi essa, mas eu tô bem empolgada pras duas! *-* Own, que isso! _You_ rock, baby! You're the best, don't forget that! ;D Haha, xoxo estrela do rock! ;*

**Mash – **Hoho', muito obrigada! *-* Sim, Uchiha-baby e seus comentários construtivos! Always! –Q Desculpe a demora e obrigada pelos elogios, espero que você curta esse capítulo também! Beijos, amoure! :*

**Harumi-san – **PAOKSPOAKSPOASPOK, né? Sasuke e seus sonhos, e o que me encanta é que ele é super discreto depois! –N Own, obrigada! Eu vou continuar Doctor's dog sim, mas eu acho melhor acabar, ou, pelo menos, dar uma boa adiantada nas em MFS e em FB, porque se não eu vou demorar ainda MAIS pra postar e... bem, eu vou ser linchada! '-' Eu fui na estréia de Harry Potter, você foi também? PER-FEI-TO! Não pode acabar, cara! i.i É HARRY POTTER! NINGUÉM ENTENDE ISSO? QUEM QUE SER QUE NEM SMALVILLE E NÃO ACABAR NUNCA! Ç.Ç Detesto Smalville. Que seja. . Desculpa pela demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo! Kisses, cattie! ;*

**AnjuHime – **Heeey! Hum, fico feliz que você tenha se divertido!Não se preocupe, não vou abandonar a fic! O máximo que pode acontecer é eu demorar um pouquinho – caso que aconteceu agora – pra postar um capítulo, mas eu não vou abandonar não, pode deixar! Desculpe a demora, de verdade, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! xoxo, linda! :*

**Ana Higurashi – **Sim, Sasuke é completamente afetado! E em todos os sentidos possíveis! –Q Own, não foi bonitinho? SIM, DUDE! SASUSAKU 4EVER&EVER! *-* Eles são perfeitos juntos e TEM que terminar juntos. Não enxergo – e nunca vou conseguir ler – nenhum dos dois em outros casais. Impossível. Inaceitável. Enfim. NÉ? SETH, LIIIINDO! *-* Eu querooo! O lobo e o dono! ;D Haha, eu AMAVA Balto também! Aquele lobo branco é o melhor, toda vez que eu ia brincar ou eu era ele ou a filha do Balto! –Q PAOKSPAOKSPOASK' Sakura e seus sonhos maduros! Eu não faço nem idéia, mas eu tava escrevendo e de repente essa cena GROTESCA do Dunga com o Bambi brotou no meu cérebro que nem eu sei como! O.õ Awn, não foi bonitinhos eles abraçados? #amoamo Hum, então eu tenho um dom? Adoro dons. SIM, CARA! HARRY POTTER NÃO PODE ACABAR! Ç.Ç Thank's God, estamos de férias! *-* OH, HAPPY DAAY, OH, HAPPY DAAAAAAY! (8) Pode deixar, eu vou acabar FB e MFS antes de começar/continuar outra fic! Se não os capítulos vão demorar muito! Eu não tenho muitos bloqueios, eu só preciso de tempo ilimitado pra Doctor's dog – o que eu não tenho. Mas as férias são uma correria, então eu escrevo o quanto eu posso. Hum, adoro suas reviews grandes! *-* Beijos, gata! ;* PS: Okay, quando eu acabar de ler os livros que eu comprei vou ler Eragon então! o/

**Duda U. K. Kiryuu – **Own, cara, dei pulos de dois metros quando li a sua fic! *-* Muito obrigada pela compreensão, MESMO! PAOKSPOAKSPAOSPOK', amo minhas reviews, não importam se são grandes ou pequenas – e, cara, eu A-DO-REI a sua! Sim, mães dão medo, Sasuke que o diga! xD Pois é... COMO ALGUÉM REJEITA UM BEIJO DO SASUKE²? Cara, a Sakura era meio pancada das idéias no sonho, deu pra perceber, né? U_u'' Pois é, se matou e não beijou ele! Sakura burra! #DungaBurro POASPAPSOAKPSOAKPSOAPOSK' EU RI MUITO desse chiclete! Se eu fosse você eu imaginaria que eu tivesse pegado. U.U Também já acordei de cara no chão, várias vezes! Sim, Itachi é um amor. Sempre. Bom, eu não posso falar NAD do arroz da sua tia porque a única coisa que eu faço bem na cozinha é pegar água e passar direto, então... '-' Sim, Seth é um amor, não é? *-* Sim, saquei, eu também sempre achei que o Bambi era fêmea! –Q Mas pelo menos as provas acabaram, Thank's God! POAKSPOAKSPOASPOK', Minha cachorra é a Sophia, mas ela é completamente doida '-' Sim, eu li 20x a sua review e amei cada vez que eu li! *-* POAKSPOAKSPOAPSOK' Poor Murilo – ou não! Sim, Banana de Pijamas rock! \o/ Cara, você e seu irmão devem se matar o dia todo! Bem, aqui também não é muito diferente! . Nem me fale! Somos duas! Harry Potter existe desde... sempre, não pode acabar! Que droga, Hogwarts vai ser destruída no próximo filme e eu nem recebi meu convite pra estudar lá! O_Ó Sad. So, so sad. Sua review ficou perfeita, amei mesmo! *-* POAKSPOAPSOAOSPOK', espero que você goste desse capítulo também, e desculpe a demora! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Alice – **ALLY-CHAN! *-* POAKSPOAKSPAOSPOK', eu nunca estou bem, meu amor. Juízo perfeito não existe no meu dicionário! –Q Ah, que isso! (: Você foi bem rápida até! O.O'' POAKSPOASPOAPSOK', Dude, mães só mudam de nome e endereço! Aqui é a mesma coisa, se eu fico em casa eu tenho que sair do computador, sair e me divertir, mas se eu saio muito de casa é porque eu tô virando rebelde e não dou atenção pra mais nada; se eu não arrumo a casa é porque eu não faço nada e sou preguiçosa, e se eu arrumo é porque eu tô querendo alguma coisa... vai saber, elas são doidas! #FATO. Ally-chan, já disse, você é diva até os cabelos! (#gíriadavovó) Sim, os Uchiha são uma coisa! xD #amo demais aqueles caras! *-* Haha, o penhasco já é ruim, mas o Dunga e o Bambi do mal são piores! Own, linda, desculpa a demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo! xoxo, gatinha! ;* PS¹: Sem problemas é até uma honra!/ PS²: Eu vi e A-MEI! Obrigada, florzinha! *-*

**mariane – **Oi Mari-chan! *-* A vida vai muito bem, apesar da correria, e você? Own, muito obrigada! Sim, sonhos malucos, é o que há! xD PAOKSPAOSPOASOK', isso foi um pesadelo, não? Bom, eu decidi só continuar Doctor's dog quando eu acabar essas duas, se não MFS e FB vão atrasar mais que o normal! D: Sim, Harry Potter não pode acabar! Nunca, tipo, never! Ç.Ç Não, a Mione vai ficar com o Rony! *-* Harry vai ficar com a Gina! – emboré eu nunca tenha gostado dela, e ainda não gosto. Bom, graças a Deus já estamos de férias, não? Haha, obrigada, e tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Desculpe a demora! Beijos! ;*

**kaishiri chan – **POAKSPOAKSPAOSPOK', nossa! xD Cara, você relê as mias fics? Que THUDO! *-* Hum, vizinhos são sempre um problema, não? Eu não tô nem aí, eles já me acham maluca mesmo! Putz, um casal de velhos gays se beijando na frente da sua casa de madrugada? #TENSO, baby! Own, obrigadaaaaa! Não, não estão namorando não, mas eles já são bem... amigos, digamos assim. Calma, não vou destruir o relacionamento deles, mas ainda tem MUITO o que acontecer! Aguarde e confie! xD Haha, sua fic preferida? HONRA MASTER, cara! Obrigada, de verdade! Beijos, Kaishiri-chan! Espero que você goste e desculpe a demora! :*

**Himitsu no Tsuki – **Muito obrigada! (: Haha, receio dizer que está errada! Tem MUITO o que acontecer ainda – na verdade eu acho que essa fic vai ser super meio grande! A irmã mais velha da Sakura tem 19/20 anos, mais ou menos. Tomara que você goste, desculpa a demora! Beijos, baby! ;*

**Michelle – **Welcome, amiga! o/ Haha, comigo também, acontece direto! POAKSPAOKSPAOSPOK', imagino a cara da sua mãe! xD Né? Itachi, sempre um amor! U.Ú Hum, acontece comigo também! Tipo, se eu comrpo alguma coisa bonitinha dá pena de comer! Eu também tinha pena de usar folha de fichário, aí eu falava que fazia coleção. –Q Own, Sasuke tava uma gracinha, né? *3* Na verdade não, em MFS eles não se conheciam e... bem, se odeiam '-' Realmente, já "Deu a louca" em tudo! Obrigada e desculpa a demora! Beijos! ;*

**Sayara – **Awn, muito obrigada! Sim, todas achamos! O Bambi é gay. Definitivamente gay. Não vou parar, não se preocupe! Desculpa a demora, okay? D: Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijo! ;*

'**luh-chan – **PAOSKPAOSKPAOSPOK', weeelcome! ;D Own, eles não são lindos? *-* Dude, somos duas. Nunca tive um vizinho gato que se apaixonou perdidamente por mim, nem um peguete capitão do time de futebol ou entrei pra um clube de música do colégio descobrindo a voz perfeita que eu não tenho – obrigada, filmes. Me iludiram legal. (Y) Pois é, também tenho sonhos estranhos! –Q Sim, Sasuke e Itachi, exemplo de amor fraternal –NNN. Sim, depressão pós-fic é foda! '-' Ah, se eu fosse você eu levava uma almofada. É Sociologia, cara. NINGUÉM presta atenção .-. Yeah, nomes em inglês são perfeitos! *-* Pois é, Jacob Black ia virar "Jacóbi Preto" ou algo assim –q Ocricócrides realmente é um charme! KKKKKK' Haha, don't worry! Desculpa pela demora, tomara que você goste! Beijos, beijos! :*

**NSS5-chan – **PAOSKPAOKSPAOSPK', eles se provocando? Adooooro! ;9 Desculpe pela demora, mas eu espero que você goste da continuação! xoxo, baby! ;*

**Luna Stuart – **PAOSKPAOKSPOASPOASPOK', sem problema, eu também estou atrasada pra postar! x.x' OWWWWN, OBRIGADA! *-* E eu amei o seu review! 3 Desculpe pela demora, mas eu espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Sayara – **Obrigada! Eu não vou parar, não se preocupe! Espero que você goste! Kisses! :*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **Alice-chan! *-* Haha, muito obrigada! Sim, Bambi is so gay! U.Ú –Q EEEEITA! Cuidar dele, né? Seeei! xD Ou vai deixar ele ainda mais doido! RUUUUM! . Sim, gadernal salva vidas! – ou não. PAOKSPAOKSPAOSK', beijinhos, linda! ;*

**dhlaris – **Ebaaa, amo leitoras novas! *-* Espero que você não tenha desistido da fic! Ç.ç Perdão pela demora, de verdade! Own, obrigada! Haha, Sasuke e seus sonhos! Um dia ele ainda quebra o nariz. –q Dsculpe pela demora mais uma vez, mas eu espero que você goste! xoxo ;*

**Isa Clearwater – **APOSKPAOKSPAOSPOK', né? Musica + Lobos + Sasuke Uchiha... adooooro! *-* -q, desculpe pela demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**jessikaharuno22 – **Muito obrigada! Sim, Mikoto é um amor! –Q Yeah, Itachi pode ser TUDO, menos o irmão ideal do Sasuke! Definitivamente. U.u Hum, mas o Sasuke piradinho/tarado é simplesmente amável, né? *-* POAKSPOAPSOK', a família da Sakura ainda guarda muitos segredos, pode apostar! Desculpe pela demora, espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **PAOKSPAOSKPAOPSK', memória sempre nos deixa na mão, gata! Principalmente na hora das provas! –' Hum, uchiha-baby com sonhinho é fofo demais! *-* E o cérebro dele não acorda junto com o corpo, #FACT! Cara, sabe que eu nunca pensei nisso? Sim, Sakura é muito fofinha! *-* Haha, palas difíceis dão um ar tão culto! Mas o que seria de nós se não fosse o Google! –Q Nossa, muito obrigado pela review! Principalmente porque você está sendo "sequestrada"! ;D Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Bom seqüestro Boa viajem! Beijos! :*

**Aninha – **Own, muito obrigado! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Desculpe a demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**KHTaisho – **TAISHO-CHAN! *-* Own, você por aqui também! É uma honra! :3 POAKSPOASPOAPSOK', pois é, eu não bato bem! xD Muito obrigada, de verdade! Haha, fico feliz que você tenha se divertido! Hum, tem alguém curioso pra MFS? Interessante... mas eu tô cheeia de idéias! KUKUKUKUKU, I'm bad! u.u Awn, você é uma fofa! Desculpe a demora, tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

WOOOOW, QUANTAS REVIEWS! *-*

Amo vocês, garotas. De verdade.

Desculpem pela demora mais uma vez, e eu espero que não desistam da fic, ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer! ;D

Bom, acho que é só.

Boas férias pra todo mundo, baby's!

Lova ya, dudes. **XXOO ;***

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha**


	5. Histórico amoroso

**Capítulo 5: Histórico amoroso.**

Meu. Deus. Que. Medo.

Sério, acho que vou sair correndo.

- Nossa, olha a cara da Kurenai! Toda vez que eu olho pra essa mulher ela parece mais psicopata – Gaara disse apontando o dedo na maior cara de pau pra onde nossa nem tão amada assim professora de Matemática A se encontrava. – Parece que, sei lá, ela vai largar tudo e sair correndo atrás da gente.

- Com uma arma – concordei.

Porque, convenhamos, aposto que vontade ela tinha de sobra.

- Quem? – Sakura perguntou, vagando seus olhos entre os milhares de alunos presentes no corredor.

- A mulher estranha encostada na parede. – Neji apontou de um jeito mais discreto que o do Gaara, e as sobrancelhas da Sakura se uniram no meio da testa num vinco.

- Ah. – ela apertou os lábios numa linha rígida. – Ela parece... legal.

Eu, Gaara e Neji olhamos pra ela com a cara mais cética do mundo.

- Tudo bem, era mentira. Ela parece mais a versão feminina do Freddy Krueger. – ela disse se escondendo ligeiramente atrás de mim, enquanto todos riam e concordavam descaradamente.

- Srta. Haruno? – uma voz meio desesperada ecoou pelo corredor, enquanto a figura de uma Shizune meio descabelada tentava passar no meio de um milhão de pessoas. E como essas pessoas eram muito boazinhas, todas estavam berrando, alguns de empurrando, tampando bolinhas de papel de um lado pro outro ou arremessando uma bola de futebol americano. Ah, como é linda a educação do corpo discente. – Srta. Haruno? – ela olhava para todos os lados, mas quando focou seus olhos na gente o alivio dela foi gigantesco.

- Eu? – Sakura perguntou confusa, vendo a mulher parar na nossa frente. Nós estávamos encostados no batente da porta da nossa sala de aula, sendo que Ino e Tenten disseram que tinham que ir resolver uma coisa e Shikamaru alegou que precisava falar urgentemente com uma menina do terceiro ano.

- Sim, você, querida. – a morena de cabelos curtos passou a mão pelo uniforme ajeitando o terninho e sua saia que tinha ficado um pouco torta. – A diretora Tsunade deseja vê-la imediatamente.

- Eu fiz algo errado? – a rosada perguntou apreensiva, e ganhou um sorriso da secretária do Konoha.

- Relaxa, Sakurinha, são só as regras bestas que eles falam pra todo mundo que é novato. – Gaara piscou de braços cruzados, e Sakura relaxou a postura imediatamente.

- Sr. Sabaku, o protocolo para iniciantes não são somente _regras bestas_. – Shizune sibilou, mas Gaara riu, fazendo uma pose de pessoa sofredora soltando um "Sinto muitíssimo" teatral. A morena suspirou, derrotada. – Mas não se preocupe, querida, ela só vai te dar instruções para que você tenha um bom ano letivo aqui no Konoha.

- Tudo bem. – então a Haruno sorriu, dando um passo para frente, mas, completamente do nada, surgiu uma menina da mesma altura que ela, com a pele um pouco mais morena, um olho azul e outro violeta, com o cabelo pintado num tom pretíssimo, com os fios tão retos e uniformes que aquilo com certeza tinha algum produto químico. O cabelo dela batia um pouco abaixo dos ombros, sendo que as pontas eram pintadas num tom vermelho-papel-crepom. Ela tinha uma franja completamente estranha, sendo que era curta nas pontas e no meio ela quase chegava ao queixo. A estranha também tinha um _piercing _no lábio, um transversal na orelha, e um estilo punk maluco, com direito a pulseiras de espinhos, jaqueta de couro e os jeans com mais buracos e rasgados que uma peneira.

Jesus, aposto que se minha mãe estivesse aqui ela teria um ataque fulminante e cairia dura em dois segundos.

- Aqui, moça, vai demorar muito ou não? – a coisa estranha perguntou, e eu pude perceber que ela tinha outro _piercing_ na língua.

- Hum, senhorita... Katherine Knowles, não é? – Shizune soltou um sorriso amarelo, olhando alguma coisa nos papéis que ela segurava. – Só um segundo, está bem? A senhora Tsunade pediu para que eu levasse todos os novatos de uma só vez.

- Sasuke, eu já reservei os lugares de todo mundo e são quase os mesmos do ano passado e... pelo amor de Alexander McQueen, o que é isso? – Tenten vinha tagarelando distraidamente corredor, e quase teve um ataque histérico quando viu a tal da Katherine. Ela parou de andar e ficou com a cara mais chocada do mundo, apontando pro meio da fuça da menina.

Pucca, sua linda.

- Assim que eu gosto, amiga. Discreta como ninguém. – Ino deu uns tapinhas camaradas no ombro da Mitsashi, enquanto todos prendiam o riso.

Shizune pigarreou, fuzilando Tenten com os olhos.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos. Acho que todos os novatos já estão reunidos. – ela sorriu amarelo. – Vamos, meninas.

A morena foi na frente, com a esquisita ruiva com cara de cú logo atrás e Sakura caminhando hesitantemente atrás das duas. E, convenhamos, ela estava super certa em estar hesitante, porque se fosse eu já tinha corrido na direção contrária há muito tempo.

- Menina do céu, eu ainda tô chocada. – a morena de coques ainda tinha os olhos do tamanho de pratos, encarando o corredor abobalhadamente. – O que diabos era aquela menina?

- Ela era mesmo estranha. – o Hyuuga concordou, e todos balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, em concordância.

- Deve ser americana. O nome dela era Katarina-alguma-coisa.

- Katherine. – Neji corrigiu.

- Tanto faz. – Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vou chamar ela de Franjola. – disse do nada, rindo ao lembrar do cabelo daquela criatura. – Ela tem muita cara de Franjola, gente!

Ino riu, me abraçando de lado.

- Uchiha-baby, você tem os melhores apelidos do mundo, fato!

- Franjola é muito bom – Tenten ainda ria, enquanto nós entrávamos na sala.

Nossa sala era grande e espaçosa, com as paredes pintadas de branco e o piso com os azulejos todos trabalhados, mas seguindo num tom cor de ocre. Perto da porta ficava um quadro grande e espaçoso e a mesa do professor, que era de um mogno escuro, quase preto. Do lado da mesa do professor ficava uma estante, cheia de livros de todas as espessuras e tempos. De frente para a mesa do professor, ficavam as nossas mesas – que eram de mogno escuro também, largas e espaçosas, com quase um metro de comprimento. Estavam todas enfileiradas, sendo que as filas eram únicas, mas os espaços entre as mesas era tão pequeno que nós praticamente sentamos juntos.

Com a mochila quase caindo do meu ombro, eu segui até meu lugar de sempre – na segunda fila da esquerda pra direita, em uma das últimas cadeiras. Joguei minhas coisas ao lado da cadeira, encarando meu MacBook em cima da mesa. Percebi que Ino se sentou a minha frente, com Neji do lado esquerdo dela. Gaara se sentou do meu lado direito e Tenten do meu lado esquerdo, e as coisas de Sakura estavam atrás de mim, e, do lado direito onde ela provavelmente sentaria, Shikamaru estava deitado de bruços sobre a mesa, quase babando.

Todos estavam ligando seus MacBooks – todos tinham skins, que Tenten amavelmente nos obrigou a colocar. O da Ino era branco, com a Branca de Neve com um lenço de ladrão tapando dos olhos pra baixo e segurando a maçã do símbolo da _Apple_ com as mãos. O do Shikamaru também era branco, mas tinha chamas desenhadas na parte de baixo. O da Tenten era todo colorido cheio de bichinhos, o do Gaara era preto e branco, com um educado "Fuck you" desenhado com letras pichadas. Sakura tinha um que era xadrez em preto e branco e a maçã da _Apple_ era vermelha. Neji tinha um com o Bart Simpson nadando pelado atrás de um dólar e o meu tinha o tubarão Bruce enorme, sorrindo maleficamente com o Marlin e a Dory abraçados com cara de pânico e desespero.

Sorri. "Procurando Nemo" é dos deuses.

Sakura entrou na sala olhando de um lado pro outro, e, quando nos achou, veio caminhando decididamente até nós, sentando na sua mesa. Eu peguei meu caderno e meu estojo – ah, sim, o meu lindo estojo. Ele era preto e branco, todo rabiscado e lambrecado de corretivo com coisas do tipo "Sasuke cafetão :*", "Te amo, prostituto :3", "Fuck me, cat-boy!" ou "Vem quente que eu tô fervendo, tetéio!"

Os amigos são realmente uma fonte de cultura infinita. Amém.

- Alunos? – uma voz alta gritou, e todo mundo foi calando a boca aos poucos. – Ótimo, assim está melhor. Bom, quem já estudou aqui já me conhece: sou Asuma Sarutobi, seu professor de Química B. – ele disse com a mesmo voz de sempre, com seu inseparável cigarro. – Temos novatos?

- Nanely Shimmers. – uma menina morena, com a aparência latina e um sorriso bonito levantou a mão.

- Mathews Danvers. – um menino loiro e bombado disse levantando a mão também, com uma voz um pouco fina pro seu tamanho desproporcional.

- Sakura Haruno. – minha vizinha disse sorrindo, imitando o gesto dos outros dois.

- Katherine Knowles. – Franjola disse com uma voz estranha, de braços cruzados e com um semblante impassível, tão deitada na cadeira que mal era possível vê-la.

- Gente, mas a Franjola é muito diva. Olha o estado da menina! – comentei sorrindo maroto, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Franjola é chiquérrima, eu devia ter aulas com ela. – Ino concordou, digitando alguma coisa.

- Eu tô falando sério, se essa menina não agir como um ser humano normal ela vai sofrer muito bullying. – Tenten cochichou, enquanto olhava alguma coisa no celular.

- Que maldade, Tenten. – Gaara estalou a língua com um olhar divertido, rabiscando alguma coisa no caderno.

- Né? A Pucca hoje acordou muito maldosa. – Neji concordou, rindo levemente.

- Ah, certo. Um dia eu aprendo o nome de vocês. – Asuma suspirou. – Liguem seus computadores e abram os cadernos, logo, logo vocês receberão as apostilas e os cadernos de exercícios com os livros-texto de cada matéria. Ah... e bem vindos a pior turma desse colégio. – ele tentou fazer um olhar intimidador. Que não deu certo, só pra constar.

Porque eu sempre fico na pior turma do colégio? Que sina.

E, como foi pedido, todos ligaram seus computadores, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Asuma foi mais rápido:

- Só para dar uma passada geral nas regras: Nada de chiclete. Nada de bonés. Nada de celulares. Nada de aparelhos tecnológicos de qualquer tipo com finalidade de diversão. Nada de entrar em sites que não sejam indicados pelo professor. Nada de e-mails ou qualquer outro meio de comunicação entre vocês, lembrem-se que a escola tem um eficaz sistema de rastreamento com vírus-espiões, então, qualquer site de relacionamento que vocês entrem vai ser rastreado e eu vou receber a informação diretamente no meu computador. – ele disse andando de um lado para o outro e falando pausadamente, terminando dando tapinhas no seu notebook em cima da mesa. – E eu aconselharia vocês a não tentar trapacear.

Quando eu fui perceber, nós seis aqui do fundo estávamos sorrindo marotamente, e Sakura estava olhando confusa.

- Ah meu Deus, porque essa cara? – ela sussurrou, olhando de mim para Gaara e de Gaara para Tenten – Acho que eu não quero nem saber o porquê.

Ainda sorrindo, eu observei uma janela abrir pedindo para eu fazer o _log in_ – janela que eu reconheci imediatamente como sendo o programa que Neji desenvolveu.

Como nosso professor já tinha dito, a escola vetava qualquer tipo de programa ou site que permitisse que os alunos fiquem em um bate-papo no horário de aula. No entanto, nosso querido amigo Neji Hyuuga é um hacker dos melhores, conseguindo ele próprio criar um programa indetectável por anti-vírus, que nos permitia livre comunicação o tempo todo.

Certo, depois dessa Neji conseguiu o selo sou-foda de qualidade.

- Sakura, enfia esse pen drive no seu computador e instala o que tiver aí. – nosso amigo de olhos perolados entregou o pequeno objeto branco para Sakura, e ela conectou o dispositivo, ainda com um olhar desconfiado. – Depois faz o cadastro no programa que aparecer, pode deixar que eu te adiciono. – ele sussurrou.

Fiz meu _log in_ rapidamente, e logo a lista de pessoas online apareceu - Sasuke Uchiha (e sim, eu me tinha na minha própria lista de contatos), Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Mitsashi, Gaara Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga. Nós não achamos prudente entregar esse programa a mais alguém, porque se a escola descobrisse a vigilância quanto a isso iria pelo menos triplicar – e adeus conversas que nos salvam do tédio em todas as aulas.

Sorri.

_Sakura Haruno deseja adicionar você à lista de contatos._

Depois de aceitar a solicitação dela, todos fomos ao nosso grupo – que, por algum motivo ainda desconhecido por mim, se chamava _Bee gay_.

**Sabaku **diz: Bem vinda, caloura!

**Mitsashi** diz: SAKURINHAAA! Junte-se aos bons, meu amor!

**Yamanaka** diz: Aos ótimos, Pucca, não me rebaixe.

**Uchiha** diz: Hum, então não devo eu lhe lembrar que você pegou aquele menino estranho na festa de despedida do ano passado?

**Hyuuga** diz: Realmente, depois daquela você perdeu o meu respeito, loira.

**Haruno** diz: Er... gente? '-'

**Yamanaka** diz: SASUKE UCHIHA! Você TINHA que desenterrar essa história? E em minha defesa devo salientar que eu estava b-ê-b-a-d-a, okay? Tipo, muito bêbada! Mal conseguia achar as minhas pernas!

**Nara** diz: Mas você achou a boca do tal do Jackson rapidinho.

**Sabaku **diz: BOOOOOOA SHIKA!

**Uchiha** diz: Ah, Nara, seu lindo! –Q

**Hyuuga** diz: Estou com ciúmes, Sasuke, pode parar.

**Mitsashi:** Seus jumentos, a Sakura não deve estar entendendo nada! Tadinha!

**Yamanaka** diz: VOCÊS... VOCÊS... ARGTH! Eu nem vou falar nada! E Sakura, não acredite no que eles falarem!

**Sabaku** diz: Ah, eu faço ela entender! Já te mando uma foto da criatura, Pinky.

**Yamanaka** diz: NÃO OUSE, GAARA!

**Haruno** diz**: **_Pinky?_

**Mitsashi** diz: Own, é bonitinho! (:

**Yamanaka** diz: Viram, seus idiotas? A Tenten acha o Jackson bonitinho!

**Mitsashi** diz: O QUE? Ficou louca, eu tava falando do apelido! O Jackson é horrível, na melhor das classificações.

**Haruno** diz: Gaara, a foto chegou! Gente, não é possível que ele seja tão... _POOOORRA!_

**Yamanaka** diz: Ah não, você também, testuda?

**Uchiha** diz: Ah não, Sakura, eu não deixava. Testuda? Chamou pro _fight_.

**Hyuuga** diz: Sasuke, você já percebeu que você é o causador da discórdia? É, sério, menino, você causa muita discórdia entre a gente!

**Uchiha** diz: Exponho os fatos de um ponto de vista mais interessante, meu amor, só isso.

**Haruno** diz: Sinto muito, porca, mas... nossa, Ino! Tem que ser muito PORCA pra ficar com um menino daqueles!

**Nara** diz: Ou boa samaritana, o que a Ino definitivamente não é.

**Yamanaka** diz: Morra, TES-TU-DA. E aproveita e leva o Shikamaru junto.

**Haruno** diz: Oh, eu também amo você porquinha. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto – ou talvez nem tanto assim -, eu queria fazer uma pergunta.

**Sabaku** diz: Prevejo catástrofes.

**Mitsashi **diz**: **Pode fazer, Sakura! Ninguém aqui tem nada a esconder.

**Nara** diz: Olha a mentira, Pucca.

**Uchiha** diz: Tô te falando, Tenten acordou hoje daquele jeito bonito. Além de maldosa é mentirosa. Gente, vamos botar a Franjola na conversa? –q

**Mitsashi** diz: _Pardon?_

**Sabaku** diz: Olha o bullying com a Franjola, Tenten! Modos, mocinha! Tsk, não foi assim que mamãe Gaara e papai Sasuke te ensinaram! RUUM.

**Mitsashi** diz: _|_

**Nara** diz: Ahhhh, sempre soube que o Sasuke era o macho da relação!

**Uchiha **diz: I'm fucking macho, man!

**Nara** diz: Percebam que Neji calou-se por causa dos ciúmes, #fikdik

**Uchiha** diz: Ah, meu cabeludo, a gente faz um _ménage à trois_ e fica tudo numa boa! Liga não!

**Sabaku **diz: Poligamia, amoure! 3

**Hyuuga** diz: Oooooown, então tá! Agora eu tô de bem! –Q

**Haruno** diz: EURI.

**Yamanaka** diz: Pergunta logo, menina!

**Haruno** diz: Ino, querida, não me apresse, depois do que eu vi hoje você não tem o meu respeito. Bem, voltando ao assunto, quando eu fui na sala da diretora pra ela falar sobre as regras da escola e coisa e tal, um bando de meninas me parou e perguntou uma coisa.

**Mitsashi** diz: Sakura, sua vadia, se me der rugas de curiosidade eu te mato! Fala!

**Haruno** diz: Nossa, mas é muito amor propagando nessa escola! Tô espantada!

**Yamanaka** diz: O que te perguntaram, testa de marquise?

**Haruno** diz: Juro que vou te tampar uma borracha bem no meio da sua cabeça se você grunhir mais uma vez, porca!

**Nara** diz: Sakura, minha querida, _foco_.

**Hyuuga **diz: O que te perguntaram?

**Haruno** diz: Bem, elas pararam e começaram a me perguntar como eu tinha ficado amiga de vocês e essas coisas, aí... uma menina loira me perguntou se... se...

**Uchiha** diz: ...se?

**Mitsashi** diz: Agora eu mato nela, na moral.

**Haruno **diz: Se o Sasuke e a Ino ainda estão namorando, #prontofalei.

Todos ficaram em silêncio completo por alguns minutos, e o único barulho era a voz de Azuma baixa ao fundo, explicando alguma coisa que eu não fazia questão nenhuma de saber. Ao encarar as costas de Ino, vi que estas estavam eretas e tão tensas que seus ombros chegaram levemente para cima; a loira não mexia um único músculo, e eu me perguntei mentalmente se ela sequer estava respirando.

Mas eu não estava muito diferente. Como...? Como ela...?

Eu tinha plena consciência do meu cenho franzido, e ao olhar levemente para o lado vi que todo mundo me encarava, assim como encarava Ino. Mas um par diferente de olhos me lançava um olhar tão intenso que queimava minha nuca – Sakura estava medindo minuciosamente qualquer movimento meu, pronta para detectar qualquer mentira.

Ah meu Deus.

Ah meu Deus.

Não.

O que eu faço?

_O que eu faço?_

**Nara** diz: Hn... quem te disse isso, Sakura?

**Haruno **diz: Interessa? E eu já disse, foi uma menina loira, eu nem lembro o nome dela. Mas o ponto não é esse. Então? Sasuke e Ino continuam namorando?

**Hyuuga** diz: Quem não te garante que é mentira, Sakura? Eles podem muito bem nunca ter namorado.

**Haruno** diz: Claro, e as costas do Sasuke parecem ser feitas de aço de tão tensas por causa do calor?

**Mitsashi** diz: Bingo, ponto pra você.

**Sabaku** diz: Hum, ela é boa, dude.

**Haruno** diz: Obrigada... eu acho.

**Uchiha** diz: Tudo bem, nós temos que dizer a ela. Quero dizer, não tem como esconder isso. E eu não _quero_ esconder, mesmo que tivesse. Mas é complicado, Sakura.

**Nara** diz: Muito complicado, na verdade.

**Hyuuga** diz: E você provavelmente vai ficar confusa.

**Haruno** diz: Tudo bem, vocês estão me assustando.

**Mitsashi** diz: É algo como... nosso segredo particular, entende?

**Sabaku** diz: Desde quando nossos rolos viraram segredo? Eu perdi essa parte da evolução?

**Mitsashi** diz: Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, ruivo!

**Sabaku** diz: Na verdade não. Pra mim são rolos e só.

**Mitsashi** diz: Segredo particular.

**Sabaku** diz: Rolos.

**Mistsashi** diz: Segredo!

**Sabaku** diz: Rolos!

**Mitsashi **diz: SEGREDO!

**Uchiha** diz: ALGUÉM POR FAVOR ME EXPLIQUE O NEXO DESSA DISCUÇÃO?

**Hyuuga** diz: Não tem nexo algum, Uchiha-baby.

**Nara** diz: Problemáticos.

**Haruno** diz: Caham, então né...?

**Uchiha** diz: Sakura não é como se fossem segredos que vão, tipo, abalar a Terra. Mas são nossos rolos que ficam somente entre a gente, entendeu?

**Haruno** diz: Não exatamente.

**Mitsashi** diz: Tsk, para de usar a palavra "rolo" que ela entende! É segredo particular!

**Sabaku** diz: RO-LO!

**Uchiha** diz: AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

**Yamanaka** diz: CALEM O BICO! O fato, Sakura, é o seguinte: Eu já namorei o Shikamaru, já fiquei com o Neji e meu namoro mais recente e duradouro foi com o Sasuke (recente é uma palavra muito forte, visto que isso aconteceu no ano passado).

**Uchiha** diz: E eu ainda acho que existe uma enorme tensão sexual entre ela e o Gaara, é.

**Yamanaka** diz: _|_

**Sabaku** diz: _|_

**Uchiha** diz: Porra, dois de uma vez?

**Nara** diz: Enfim, continuando! Neji já namorou com a Tenten por um bom tempo, e a Pucca já ficou comigo, Sasuke e Gaara, respectivamente. Mas isso também já faz tempo.

**Uchiha** diz: Gente, agora que eu percebi como a Tenten é sagaz! Pegou nós quatro!

**Hyuuga **diz: Né? Eita, percebi isso agora também.

**Mitsashi **diz: Só as fortes, queridos, só as fortes.

**Uchiha** diz: Ah não, Ino, te chamou de fraca, eu não deixava.

**Hyuuga** diz: QUER PARAR COM O FOGO NO CÚ?

**Yamanaka** diz: Gente, acho que a Sakura está em choque. Ou morreu. Alguém verifica se ela morreu ou não, o Asuma tá olhando pra mim, não posso virar pra trás.

**Nara** diz: Ela não morreu, mas tá com cara de cú; deve tá lendo aquilo de novo pra entender.

**Uchiha** diz: Também, daquele jeito porco que vocês escreveram! Nem eu entendi, e olha que tô no meio do bafão!

**Nara** diz: _|_

**Yamanaka** diz: _|_

**Uchiha** diz: Ah, de novo?

**Hyuuga** diz: Sakuraaaaaa?

**Haruno **diz: Wow! E eu achava aritmética complicada.

**Sabaku** diz: Então, você... entendeu?

**Haruno **diz: É, eu entendi. Num resumo básico, todo mundo já pegou todo mundo.

**Yamanaka** diz: Ai não, ela tá com aquele tom.

**Nara** diz: Tom?

**Mitsashi **diz: Ino, eu também percebi o tom.

**Sabaku** diz: Que tom?

**Hyuuga** diz: Tem tom nessa história?

**Uchiha** diz: Mas ela nem tá falando nada! De onde surgiu esse tom inexistente?

**Yamanaka **diz: Você acha estranho, né, Sakura? Pode falar, a gente não se ofende.

**Mitsashi** diz: VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI FALAR COM A GENTE, É ISSO? ACHA QUE NÓS SOMOS ANOMALIAS, NÉ? AI, AMIGA, EU ACABEI DE GANHAR VOCÊ! EU SEI QUE É ESTRANHOZINHO! NA VERDADE É MUITO ESTRANHO! POR ISSO EU NÃO QUERIA CONTAR! Ç.Ç

**Uchiha** diz: O que? Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não sou uma anomalia!

**Hyuuga** diz: E eu me ofendo sim.

**Nara** diz: E ela não é um presente que você ganha numa feira, Tenten.

**Sabaku** diz: Isso tudo é proveniente do suposto tom?

**Haruno** diz: Ei, gente, espera! Calma! Tenten, amiga, respira fundo, okay? Eu nunca vou parar de falar com vocês, pode ficar calma. Eu só estava relendo pra entender tudo direito, porque é realmente confuso. E não achega a ser estranho, Ino, só... diferente. Mas um diferente bom, estilo Gossip Girl. E eu entendo porque não é uma coisa que vocês espalhem aos quatro ventos, se bem que com a popularidade de vocês é meio difícil manter segredo sobre alguma coisa. Eu entendi tudo, não se preocupem. Eu só estava curiosa. E acho incrível o modo como vocês se dão bem, mesmo depois de tudo, pode-se dizer assim.

**Mitsashi** diz: Certeza?

**Haruno** diz: Absoluta! (:

**Yamanaka **diz: A gente só queria que você entendesse que não se trata somente de ser ex ou não, ou sobre antigas relações. É mais do que isso.

**Hyuuga** diz: Nós somos melhores amigos, Sakura.

**Mitsashi** diz: Estamos juntos, pro que der e vier.

**Sabaku** diz: Se precisar de alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – pode falar com qualquer um aqui. Somos meio que uma família.

**Nara** diz: Da qual você faz parte agora, não se esqueça.

**Uchiha** diz: Puta merda, eu juro que se vocês continuarem assim e alguém falar de árvores eu mando isso pro Greenpeace.

**Sabaku** diz: _|_

**Hyuuga** diz: _|_

**Yamanaka** diz: _|_

**Mitsashi** diz: _|_

**Nara** diz: _|_

**Uchiha** diz: QUE PAULADA-MASTER FOI ESSA?

**Haruno** diz: Tudo bem, dessa vez você mereceu, Sasuke.

**Uchiha** diz: Desisto.

E depois disso nós ficamos o resto da aula de química conversando banalidades completamente sem sentido, sem ouvir nenhuma palavra sequer do que Asuma falava lá na frente - além do que, quem precisa saber o que é uma propriedade coligativa?

Mas foi só quando eu ouvi a risada abafada de Sakura que eu percebi que ela tinha entendido aquela história complicada que interligava nós seis – nós sete, agora contando com ela. Qualquer um teria achado entranho, e muita gente provavelmente se afastaria, contando para a escola toda. Mas Sakura não. Estava tudo _bem_.

Ela entendeu. É claro que ela entendeu.

Sorri maroto encarando a tela do MacBook, que ainda piscava os nomes dos meus amigos freneticamente, conforme eles falavam alguma coisa idiota e provavelmente sem sentido.

_Não se trata somente de ser ex ou não, ou sobre antigas relações. É mais do que isso. Nós somos melhores amigos._

* * *

**N/A: **CHINCHIIIIILAS LINDAS DA MINHA EXISTÊNCIA! –NNN

Eu sei, eu sei, vocês querem me matar apedrejada. E com pauladas. No meio de um campo de fogo. E depois jogar meu corpo num precipício, onde el vai bater nas pedras, rolar, se desfigurar, rolar mais um pouco e afundar. Ai, gente, eu sou inocente demais pra morrer! i.i

Na verdade eu não sou, mas eu também não quero. –q

Muito bem, por onde começar? Eu queria pedir infinitas desculpas pela demora pra atualizar "Fake Boyfriend", realmente faz muito tempo. "My Favorite Singer" sugou boa parte do meu tempo, meus planos e seqüência de postagem nunca dão certo e eu não consigo obedecer minhas próprias regras, então eu meio que nescrevo quando estou inspirada. E tenho tempo – o que estava bem difícil com a escola.

Mas agora eu estou de férias, estou escrevendo loucamente, e eu espero que vocês me perdoem. –Q

Ah é, gente, super novidade: **Doctor's Dog vai voltar!** Pois é, ela vai sair do hiatus (e vai ser completamente reescrita, yeah!), então quem quiser ir lá ler e deixar uma review eu agradeço de coração. E dessa vez eu voltei com três capítulos – um de Fake boyfriend e dois de Doctor's Dog, quem aí acha que eu mereço perdão? -q

Ai, beibes, como estão as férias de vocês? *-*

E eu só queria falar que, boa parte do que acontecer na escola desa fic vai ter como inspiração minha própria escola – não é tudo, gente, quem me dera estudar com um McBook.

Mas eu espero que gostem, de verdade. Huuum, quem aí quer virar best dos nossos bebês e pegar eles assim como nossas amigas Porquinha e Pucca, hn? O/

Haha, mas okay, vou calar a minha boca. Respondendo aos meus leitores sexy, divos, lindos, maravilhosos e tudo de bom:

**Uchiha-leeh – **PAOSOPAOPOSOAPPSOSK', wow, mãe Diná, hn? ;D Own, muito obrigada, perfeita é você, fact! E linda e fofa e... e... ah, sei lá, todo de bom que existe! –q Ah, Sasuke-boy não é um amor? Eu quero um, há. (8 Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Eu sinto muito mesmo pela demora, mas eu tive uns problemas aqui, mas eu não costumo atrasar tanto! Sorry, again. A Karin ainda não apareceu, ela tem uma participação com um certo grau de importância nessa fic. PAOSOAOOSOAPSOK', eu também acho, o Sasuke podia aparecer a luz do luar completamente do nada e: "Sakura Haruno, eu te amo, desculpa não ter percebido antes." –NNNNNFOREVERMENTE. Ai, enfim, não ligue pra mim, estou alterada hoje. Own, obrigada, e eu espero que goste desse capítulo também! Desculpe pela demora, de novo. Beeeijos! ;*

**Tsundere Kagamine Gabii-chan – **Gabiiiiii-chan! *o* PAOSOPAOPOSPOAPOSPOPOSK', ah, eu fiz ele só pra combinar com você, que é super-hiper-mega-master-BLASTER-GLASTER diva! #prontofalei. Haha, Mikoto é um amor, né? Acalma os outros como ninguém! –q E own, muito obrigada. Mesmo. E eu peço sinceras desculpas pelo atraso, eu não sou muito de fazer isso – mas aconteceram várias coisas, como eu já disse, e tomara que você não desista da fic. PAOSOOAOSOAPOSK, euri do "fangirl" ;) Né? Sequestros familiares são chiquérrimos, queriam me seqüestrar nessas férias mas eu bati o pé e disse que não, é. Sou má, hn. U.Ú POAPSOPOAPSPOAPOSK', obrigada por tudo, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gatinha! :*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **POAOSOAPSPPAOSK', hum, OMG, como você é fofa! *-* Desculpa a demora, mesmo, tomara que você não fique brava/chateada, mas é que eu tive alguns problemas. Haha, nosso quarteto maravilha é sonho de consumo de muitas, tem que produzir mais! –q Ah, desculpe a demora de novo, espero que goste desse também, okay? Beijinhos! :*

**luciaalmeida – **Hey Miih! Haha, eu também queria estudar no Konoha! É, digamos que quando eu fui fazer a Tenten eu olhei pro espelho. –q Eu só não estouro nove cartões porque eu NÃO TENHO nove cartões, mas se eu tivesse eu bem que estourava . Mas eu também me identifico com a Ino, amo musica. Ah, eu gosto de viagar com parentes, menos quando eles me levam praqueles buracos-onde-Judas-perdeu-as-cuecas. Não tem problema, linda! Obrigada pela review, eu fiquei muito feliz! Beijos, amiga! :*

**AnjuHime – **Ah, obrigada! *-* PAOSOAOPOSPOAPOSK', eu peço desculpas pela demora – de novo -, mas eu estive um pouco (muito) enrolada aqui. Realmente, Akatsuki era bem a cara, de ser o terceiro ano bad boy, né? xD Mas eu tenho planos para eles, hum, it's secret, baby. Espero que você não desista da fic e que goste desse capítulo! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Inoue Paah Uchiha – **Owwn, Inoue Paah-chan, muito obrigada! *-* Mesmo, okay? Por tudo. POAPSOPOAPOSOAPOSK', tudo bem, eu tenho que pedir um milhão de desculpas pelo atraso, você quer me matar, né? Tadinha da Saah? Se eu fosse a rainha do Sasuke, sei lá, acho que montava num foguete e estourava lá em cima. U.u° Own, Sasuke-divo, né? PQP! *-* Haha, mais uma vez desculpa pela demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! :*

**taty – **Heeey, gatiiinha! *O*Taty-chan, que saudade de você! Pois é, né, eu não atualizo essa fic faz tempo D: Sinto muito, mesmo. Haha, que isso! Se você perdeu o dom pra mandar reviews eu não sei escrever! Suas reviews são lindas, obrigada por todas elas. Pois é, todos andamos sem tempo. APOSOAOPSOOAOSAOSK', hum... feliz férias, então? *-* -q Ah, tem sim, eu imaginei tanta coisa pro Sasuke que ele vai ficar cada vez mais mordível, fato. Own, obrigado! Mikoto é muita diva, pqp! PAOSOPAOPSOPOSPOK', eu queria que minha mãe fosse igual a ela também. Ah, o Naruto e a Hinata vão aparecer ainda, não se preocupe, eu tenho planos pra eles. Ah, eu também não sou fã da Karin, ainda mais quando ela atrapalha nosso casal divino! Mas ela ainda vai aparecer com surpresas, pode apostar. Huuum, não se preocupe, essa fic ainda tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer. Own, linda, obrigada! Haha, eu amo suas reviews, sempre! 3 PAOSPOAOSOAOSK', não vou matar o Sasukicho, não se preocupe! Acho que eu morria junto se ele morresse. u.u Enfim, obrigada por tudo! Beijos, linda, espero que me perdoe pelo atraso! Kisses! ;*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **Nee-chan-chinchila-amora-gatinha-prodígio-linda-perfeita-mega-diva da minha vida! *O* PAOPSOPAPSOAPOSPAOSK, EURI DO NEECHILA, OKAY? –Q Own, obrigada! E eu também quero ser uma Queen, é. E ter um rei que nem o Sasuke, #prontofalei. _"Quero ser uma Queen pra dormir numa Queen-size escuntando Queen!"_ – RISOSETERNOS. Tava lokona, ein Nee-chan! (: Own, chincha-mór-linda, eu também amo você! 3 Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**Bia – **Ahh, porque? D: Que vacilo do fanfiction! Mas você tentou depois? Conseguiu ler? Consegue ler esse? Espero que sim. Own, obrigada, e tomara que você consiga ler os outros capítulos – você é linda, okay? Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! :*

**Rogue of the Down – **PAOSOAOSOPAOSPOK', nossa, que honra! *-* Muito obrigada! Ai, né? Seth é um lindo, também quero um 3 PAOPSOPAOOSPOAPOSPOK', ah, amor de irmãos! Minha irmã enche meu saco também, mas ela é mais nova. –q E eu também me identifico com o Sasuke, não sei porque. Nossa, coitada da sua irmã. E bem, coitada as sua casa, G.G Haha, vou fazer os casais sim, mas, como você viu nesse capítulo, tem uma loucuras no meio! Naruto e Hinata ainda vão aparecer, não se preocupe. Bem, mil perdoes pela demora – eu não costumo demorar muito pra postar -, mas eu tive alguns probleminhas. Desculpa, sério. Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, baby! :*

**QueenBzzz – **APOSPOAPOPSOPOAPSOK', tá mais pra Sophia – a louca. Sério, essa cachorro é doidinha, truly. Ahh, sério? Cara, eu acho a Blair, tipo, divona, e, porra, adoro ela 3 Eu também amo Gossip! *-* Ah, saquei, gostei do trocadinho do nome! ;D Haha, muito obrigada! Tsk, tadinha da Sakura, olha os amigos que eu arrumei pra ela! PAOSPOAOPOSPOAOSPAOSK', as vezes dá uma preguiça de entrar no FF, mas tamo nóis aqui, menina, firme e forte! o/ -QQQQ Owwwn, que linda! Eu nunca me controlo, quando eu tô lendo eu fico rindo sozinha e minha mãe me chama de doida –Q #alok Desculpa pela demora, mas eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também, B-chan! ;D Beeeijos! ;*

**Anônimo – **APOSPOPAOPOSPOAPSK', POIS É, EU POSTEI! O/ (depois de séculos –q) Owwn, muito obrigada, você é um(a) fofo(a)! Tsk, Sasuke não presta atenção nem no que ele comeu no café, quando mais no nome da escola! –q Né? Tá indo muito em praias mesmo! –Q É o desespero, faz a gente repetir a mesma coisa trinta mil vezes. Ah, Mikoto é um amor, né. 3 Haha, menina, sabe que nem eu sei de onde sai tudo isso? E eu nem acho que é isso tudo, são só idéiazinhas aleatórias, mas muito obrigada! Hum, eu tenho uma fã? *-* MOR-RI. Né, esse grupe é uma gracinha! –q Desculpa pela demora, espero que voce goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! :*

**Duda Carneiro – **DUUUUUUUUUUUDA-CHAN! \o/ PAOSOAOSPOAPOSOAPSOK', ai, desculpa! Dessa vez você vai char que eu morri, fui pro céu e mandei essa atualização porque lá tem internet discada, né? Ç.Ç APOSPAOOSPOPAOSPOSK', ai, tadinha das suas bochechas! Mantenha-as no lugar, hn! Meu Deus, pobre do seu fígado, não deixe ele ter um ataque cardíaco! (euri, okay?) Claro que foi promovida, e ganhou o premio de melhor review do ano, FUCKYEAH! o/ AHH, PODE MORDER O SETH, MAS DEIXA UM ESPACINHO PRA MIM, OKAY? –Q Okay, somos duas, eu também quero um vizinho foda que me leve pra uma escola foda num carro foda e que seja o fodão do colégio, é. u-u Sim, Mikoto é uma gracinha, e acalma as pessoas como ninguém! 8D "Tsunami, o super japonês", OH YEAH. –NNN Um professor querendo me matar? Ah... acho que essa parte eu pulo, não quero não –Q Tambpem necessito de um colégio parecido com Hogwarts, vamos ir pra lá juntas? POSPOOOAPOKSPAOSKPOSK', pois é, Hogwarts foi destruída, reconstruída, passou por uma guerra e MINHA CARTA AINDA NÃO CHEGOU, PROCESSEM AS CORUJAS. Né? Eu também quero ser uma Queen (e de preferência ter um rei como o Sasuke –q) Shika, lindo! 3 Haha, eu mando Itacho pra você, okay? Embrulhado no papel celofane rosa Pink, bem macho. U.U –q Meniiina, eu tive umas idéias pro Sasuke, que, puta que pariu, EUQUERO. Mas é segredinho ainda, há, sou má! Ah, Duda-chan, o seu MSN não apareceu! O FF come os e-mails e afins, aí tem que escrever assim: paula _ polonini ( hotmail . com) – sem os espaços e sem os parênteses. Haha, desculpe a demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos com gloss de purpurina verde! :*

**dai-cham – **PAOSOOASOAOPSK'. Ah, eu nunca enjôo de você, dai-chan, pode mandar quantas reviews quiser! *-* Menina, nem sei de onde sai essas coisas! Meu cérebro é um mistério! –Q Né? Mikoto é um amor! Haha, vamos estudar no Konoha então? É só comprar as passagens! 8) PAOSOAOSOAPOSK', sua mãe deve me achar louca também desse jeito! Minhas férias também estão ótimas. Ah meu Deus, espero que você não roa os dedos, okay? Haha, desculpe a demora, tomara que você goste desse capítulo! Beijinhos, baby! :*

**Duda U. K. Kiryuu – **PAOSOPAOSPPAOSOAOOSPOSK', DUDA-CHAN, OI DE NOVO! \o/ Ahh, dessa vez apareceu! *-* E... eu já te adicionei? Bem, vou adicionar de novo qualquer coisa! –q Ter você duas vezes pode porque você é diva, yeah. AH, SÉRIO? QUERO LER ERAGON AGORA, É. *O* Vou procurar o mais rápido possível pra ler. Tsk, você não enche meu saco nunca! E eu amo suas reviews, FACT. Beijo de novo, sóq eu agora com purpurina rosa! –q :*

**Evangeline Uchiha – **Sinto muito fazer você esperar tanto pela continuação! D: Tomara que você goste desse capítulo, e desculpe mais uma vez! Beeijo! :*

**Harumi-san – **PAOSOOAOSPOAOSPOAPOSK', own, obrigada linda! Tadinha da Sakura, eu faço ela sofrer! Mikoto neeeem ajuda! -q . Muito obrigada, e, você quer me matar, né? e.e SORRY pela demora, não vai mais acontecer. Espero. Desculpa, mesmo, tomara que você goste da continuação! Beijos! :*

**Frozen Rosenrot – **Awwwn, valeu mesmo, linda! *-* Ai, claro, mas mães sempre acordam pra acabar com a nossa felicidade, tsk. U.ú APOSOAOSPPAOPSOK, REMOOORSO! Que lindo, sou culpada e sua mãe não acredita! ;P IMPUNIDADE, BABY. APOSOAOSOAOSPOK', beeeijos! :*

**Thai Pipoka-chan – **Ei outra vez, pessoa feliz número dois! *-* -QQQ PAOPSOOAOSAOPSK', own, tá in love ainda? Ahh, sério? Eu quero ler a sua fic, ainda mais se é SasuSaku! Cara, AMO esses dois – 4EVER AND EVER o/ Ai, ainda bem que você deixou o link, eu vou ler assim que acabar de corrigir o capítulo dois de Doctor's Dog. *O* Ah, Mikoto, aquela linda 3 POAOSOAPOSPPAOSPO'K, então só vai ter nóis duas tendo um AVC! Ainda mais se é SASUKE UCHIHA me dizendo isso, eu tenho, sei lá, um sangramento nasal! –q #DORGAS. Beijos, e desculpe a demora pra atualizar! :*

**HOLLYDAY – **APOSOAOSOAOSOPAOSK', ah não morra de rir! 8D Stay alive, baby! Ahh, mas eu acho super legal o fato de você ter uma banda e tal! Tipo, imagina quando você tiver um filho, você pode falar: "Filhote, mamãe já foi uma deusa do rock!" –QQ. Ah, mas de verdade, eu ia ficar, tipo, OI-EU-TENHO-UMA-BANDA. E eu acho muito foda, truly. U.U E... porra, eu adoro 30 Seconds to Mars e A-MO Paramore com todas as minhas forças! Eu seria fã da sua banda de boa, é. Realmente, modinha é uma merda. Mas você mora aonde? Owwwn, obrigada! E, dude, foi você que me pediu pra te add no MSN uma vez? É porque o endereço não apareceu, eu tentei te avisar mas a PM tava dando pau no computador da loja da minha mãe, aí já viu, né? Mas se você ainda quiser me add, o meu MSN é paula _ polonini ( hotmail . com) – sem os espaços e sem os parênteses. Tem que escrever assim se não o FF come tudo. D: Desculpe a demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijinhooos! :*

**Feer Prongs - **OI, OI, OI OI FEER-CHAN! o/ Haha, obrigada, linda! PAOPSOOASPAOSK', você é uma fofa, FATO. AH, PODE FALAR, DÁ UM ORGUKHO DO MEU MARIDÃO NESSAS HORAS! –QQQQ, euri, okay? Ah, pode elogiar, Sasuke é muito perfa, pqp! U.U Eu também sou apaixonada nele, e se me permite dizer eu sou uma Sasukete assumida, PRONTOFALEI. Menina, eu também quero ser vizinha de um cara desses, wow. E se esse cara tiver um carro perfeito daquele e estudar numa escola perfeita daquela eu não ligo nadinha! 8) APOSPOAPOSPOPAOSK, eu também queria me transportar, eu ia ficar realizada pra sempre. Awwwn, vou te morder também! Você que é uma linda, fofa, simpática, gata, perfeita, maravilhosa, sexy e... e... tudo de bom, é. *O* OWWWN, VOU TE POR NUM POTINHO, PRONTO, DECIDI. Te adoro também, linda! Beijos, e perdão pela demora! :*

**Ally-chaan – **GOOOOOSH, ALLY-CHAN, SAUDADES DE VOCÊ! Ç.Ç PAOPSOAOSAPOSPOASK', eu que morri de felicidade com a sua review! Diiiiva, eu quero uma escola daquela e amigos daqueles e um vizinho daquele, TIPO, AGORA. Ç.Ç Né? Agradeço ao Tio Kishi, por que, ah, é a Mikoto-divona 3 EU SURTAVA LEGAL, PORQUE, PORRA, AMO A MIKOTO MUITO, PRONTOFALEI. E amo muito o filho caçula dela também, but whatever. . PAOSPOAPOPOSPAOSOK', que nada, amor, a diva desse lugar é você! E, PORRA, SEUS SASUSAKU'S SÃO PERFEITOS! (inclusive, eu comentei na sua nova fic? Bem, não importa, comento de novo assim que eu acabar de corrigir DD) AH, SUA LIN-DA. VOU TE MORDER E DEPOIS BOTAR NUM POTINHO PRA SEMPRE, É. E se algum dia eu for famosa eu vou falar QUEM É A DIVA DESSE LUGAR (VULGO: ALLY-CHAAN). u.u Ai, que nada, para com isso sua linda! :3 Desculpa pela demora, amor, tive uns probleminhas. Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijos! :*

**nxo – **Muito obrigada! E perdão pela demora no capítulo, okay! Beijos! :*

**sayara – **Né? Eu quero um colégio daqueles! –Q Haha, espero que goste desse capítulo também, e desculpe a demora! Beeeijos! :*

**mariane – **APOSOAOPSOPOAPOSPAOSK', Cattie da minha life, obrigada! *-* Naruto, Hinata e Temari vão aparecer depois, eu tenho planos pra eles! Vão aparecer sim, não se preocupe! Dona Mikoto é diva, own! 3 Eu quero estudar no Konoha, é. PAOSOAOOSOAOSK', Obrigada por tudo linda, e me perdoe pela demora! Beeijos! :*

**kashiri chan – **APOSOOSOAOSOAPOSPOAKS, KONOHA, MENINA! NÓIS LÁ! \o/ (Né? Eu teria um filho pela boca se me falassem que minha futura escola era daquele jeito –q). Que isso, eu que peço desculpas por demorar um milhão e trocentos anos pra postar esse capítulo! Eu agradeço muito sua review, de coração! *-* Férias são assim mesmo, sempre arrastam a gente para os lugares .-. PAOSPOAOSKPAOSKAPOSPOK', OWN, SUA LINDA, OBRIGADA! 3 Eu tô cheia de idéias novas, tanto pras fics antigas quanto pras novas fics, mas eu tenho que controlar os meus dedos, yeah. Haha, eu também não sou fã da Karin (odeio ela na maioria dos casos, menos quando ela fica com o Suigetsu e deixa meu Sasuke-baby em paz u-u). Haha, as pessoas que se assustam fácil, é. Own, obrigada, sua linda! E perdão pela demora, okay? Beeeijos! :*

**Ana Higurashi – **Heeey! Ah, né? Mikoto é muito amor, principalmente com seus caçula amado! 3 –Q Haha, né? Nem dá pra perceber, pff! Ah, a sinopse tem um motivo, e tudo vai esclarecer daqui pra frente. Tadiiinha da Sakura, vai pra uma escola de assassinos! Se fosse ela eu paria Paula-Júnior dentro daquele carro, pode crer u-u Naruto e Hinata – assim como a Temari - vão aparecer, não se preocupe. Eu tenho planos pra eles. Own, Seth seu lindo! Haha, os amigos são bem a cara do Sasuke, um pior do que o outro –q Ah, eu espero que você esteja bem na faculdade, Ana-chan! *-* E que esteja tendo ótimas férias. Né? Meus parentes também me levam pra tudo quando é lugar, e no final das contas quando eu vou ver já tá na hora de estudar de novo. Holly shit. Ai, eu amei Harry Potter E AINDA NÃO ACREDITO QUE ACABOU. Cara, cresci com eles! Morri chorando no ultimo filme, fato. Eu quero muito ler Eragon, você e outra amiga minha aqui do FF já fizeram propaganda, e, porra, eu quero MUITO ler. PAOSPOPAOPSOPAOSK', obrigada, e eu sinto muito pela demora! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijos! :*

**Sami Winkot – **SAAAAAAAAAAAMI-CHAN! *O* Tsk, nem se preocupa, menina, eu entendo perfeitamente como é – além do mais, quem sou eu pra falar algo sobre demora? u.ú Own, obrigada! Mikoto é mesmo um amor, Sasuke que o diga –q PAOPOAOSAOSOAPOSK', o grupinho deles me lembra meus amigos também, e acho que grande parte das características eu tiro daí. Eu também queria ir nos shows, espero que ainda dê pra eu ir. Enfim, muito obrigada, e desculpe a demora mais uma vez, gata. Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijo! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **APOSOAOSOPAOOSOASPOK', pois é, menina, você me contou do show! E pelo que você disse foi perfeito! *O* "Classificar o meu gostamento para com ela" – EURI. Awwwn, você que é uma linda! E a classificação do meu gostamento para com sua pessoa é alto, okay? Nhac, sua linda! ;3 Haha, o povinho do mal conquista corações, é. Ai, nossa, como ela é uma mocinha comportada, gente! Tsk, que orgulho! –q PAOSPOAPOSOAOSPAOPSOK', ah, eu achei melhor fazer uma coisa diferente, porque a Ino SEMPRE é a patricinha. Não que a Tenten seja patricinha, ela só é viciada em compras. Haha, que isso, você é diva até pagando mico (que na verdade nem foi um mico, convenhamos) *lixa unha Beyoncé-style* Enfim, enfim, desculpe pela demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeijos, cattie! :*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **GÊMEEEEEEEEEEEEEA, SUA SUMIDA! Ç.Ç E eu sei que provavelmente só vai ler isso quando você voltar de viagem, então, nem esquenta. Haha, olha só quem fala! Você é a perfeituasamente fodástica daqui (PUXO O SACO MESMO, É.) Own, obrigada, linda é você, sua... linda! 3 –q Ai, eu também tenho uma lista dessa, bisca! E EU QUERO TUDO! Ç.Ç PAOSPOAOSPOPAOSOPAOSK', sonhar faz bem pra saúde, amoure –q Ah, não se preocupe, o Naruto já vai aparecer, assim como a Hinata e a Temari! "Com mais inteligência e beleza" – RISOSETERNOS. A Paah que herdou tudo, eu sou só o resto, mas como é o resto DE VOCÊS eu aceito numa boa! *-* Siim, nee-chan, vão ter outros casais, mas é surpresa! Não precisa pedir desculpas, amor, já disse. PAOSOAOSOOAPSOK', sou má, menina, desperto curiosidade nas pessoas –NNNN *viradinha e jogada de cabelo estilo I-got-the-power* Haha, owwwn, vou te por num potinho! Bem, todas as suas fics já estão no meu top, e fodástica és tu, ó bela donzela! U.U –Q, ai, linda, saudades também! Desculpa pela demora, espero que goste desse capítulo! Beeesos, chica! :*

**Duda-Night – **Ebaaaaa, leitora nova! *O* Bem, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. Eu não costumo demorar tanto assim, mas é que eu realmente tive alguns problemas. Eu te agradeço por acompanhar, e peço que não desista da fic! *-* Bom, eu queria me desculpar de novo – Y.Y – e espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beijos, baby! ;*

**luciaalmeida – **Hum, oi? –q

**miih-heredia – **Eieieieiei, gatinha! *-* Ah, sério? Obrigada, de verdade! Nhac, você é uma linda mesmo, fato! :3 Haha, obrigada! Eu peço sinceras desculpas pelo atraso, não era minha intenção, mas durante esse tempo eu passei por muitas coisas e não deu pra eu postar antes. Ahhh, Sasuke-kun é um fofo, né? Meio maluco, mas fofo –q Seth é perfeituoso, vou começar a vender sobre encomenda! *O* #babalitros Eu vou continuar essa fic, não se preocupe, eu não abandonei ela! Só desculpe pela demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beeeijos, Miih! :*

**Pisck – **PIIIIIIIIIIISCK! *-* APOSKAPOSOASOAPOSK', menina, não sei se você recebeu minha PM, mas, como eu disse ali em cima, Doctor's Dog está de volta! FUCKYEAH, baby! Haha, a Hinata e o Naruto vão aparecer ainda, não se preocupe. Mikoto é diva pra sempre, ah 3 Haha, obrigada! Perdão pela demora – nas duas fics -, mas eu espero de coração que você goste. Beeijos, linda! :*

OWWWWWWWWN, PESSOAS AMADAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO, OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS 3

Sério, gente, reviews movem capítulos. Obrigada de verdade a quem mandou cada uma.

Espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora – **só pra salientar mais uma vez, EU NÃO ABANDONEI A FIC, OKAY?** _Pode até demorar pra eu postar, mas eu nunca vou desistir de uma fic minha._

E, gente, eu sei que vocês ficam chateadas com a demora, mas mandar uma reviewzinha só pra dizer o que achou não mata ninguém, né? (Pode me xingar também, de boa –q) E os comentários de vocês me inspiram, então eu queria pedir: não deixem de mandar review, okay? É importante pra mim sabe RO que vocês acham.

Bem, obrigada desde já pelo carinho. E pela compreensão (ou não).

Beijo na bunda de todo mundo, amores! **:***

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha***


	6. Apenas Tigers

**Capítulo 6: Apenas Tigers.**

-... e depois há a possibilidade de presença de dois ciclos, o lítico ou o lisogênico do bacteriófago T4. – Anko, nossa professora de Biologia A, explica andando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse dando aula para um quartel. Seus lábios estão meio repuxados para baixo e ambas de suas mãos estão na cintura, e seu olhar dizia claramente "se eu te perguntar algo responda certo ou eu te esmurro."

**Yamanaka **diz: Meu Deus, e esse sinal que não toca?

**Uchiha** diz: Sério, eu preciso do meu intervalo. Estou a ponto de chorar.

**Hyuuga** diz: Nem me fale, do que diabos essa mulher tá falando? Bactérias, né?

**Haruno** diz: Vírus, querido. Meu Deus, onde vocês estavam nos últimos quarenta e sete minutos?

**Uchiha** diz: NÁRNIA.

**Haruno** diz: _|_

**Uchiha** diz: Ah minha filha, já recebi tantos hoje que o negócio aqui tá dormente. Pode mandar!

**Nara** diz: Nossa, mas a parada aí tá desenfreada hein Sasuke.

**Hyuuga** diz: Vírus? Juro que ouvi essa mulher falando bactéria!

**Sabaku** diz: Ah, e eu é que sei? Parei de prestar atenção depois do "bom dia, alunos".

**Mitsashi** diz: A voz dessa mulher tá me irritando! Já to vendo a hora que eu vou agarrar essa mufafa que ela chama de cabelo e arrebentar a cara dela!

**Uchiha** diz: _Mufafa?_

**Yamanaka** diz: MORRI.

- Uchiha? – a voz de Anko sibila do outro lado da sala, e minha espinha gela em puro horror. Ah, merda, com quarenta e cinco alunos na porcaria da sala ela tinha que chamar logo eu?

Te fode, Anko.

O que me faz lembrar que essa escola é escravista. Sério. Porque no primeiro dia de aula não se devia fazer gincanas, aquelas brincadeiras bestas que ninguém liga, ou simplesmente mandar todo mundo falar o nome, pelo menos? E fazer aqueles discursinhos sobre amizade que todo mundo ignora, ou qualquer coisa que faça a gente perder aula _(porque, porra, era o primeiro dia!)_ de algum jeito?

- Sim? – digo inocente, fazendo minha melhor cara de anjo. Ela apenas ruma com seus saltos altos até onde eu estou, e por puro reflexo eu fecho o MacBook.

- O que está escondendo aí, pirralho? – ela franze o cenho e me encara com os braços cruzados, e eu abro a boca em pura indignação.

_Pirralho é o pinto do seu marido_, penso em dizer, _por isso você é sempre tão nervosa!_

- Nada. - resmungo com um sorriso amarelo.

Ah meu Deus, espero que ela não abra o MacBook. Espero mesmo. Porque se não ferra tudo de vez. Ah meu Deus. Não. Pela visão periférica percebo meus amigos se entreolharem rapidamente, mas logo depois todos eles desviam seu olhar para a professora novamente.

Enquanto minha mente fazia um plano maquiavélico – que se resumia em processá-la por abuso de poder. É. Ou, não sei, invasão de privacidade ou qualquer coisa desse gênero – vejo ela abrir a boca para murmurar um "Sei" desconfiado, e quase suspiro de alegria ao ver ela dar um passo em direção à frente da sala.

Quase.

- Bom, Uchiha, se não estava fazendo nada ilícito, creio que estava estudando. E se estava estudando, aposto que estava concentradíssimo na minha aula. – ela anda com seus saltos enormes de um lado para o outro, e dá um sorriso mordaz. – Se estava tão concentrado na minha aula, aposto que vai saber qualquer coisa que eu te perguntar, certo? – ela pergunta rapidamente, e eu abro a boca para contestar (porque, fala sério, a conversa não era sobre meu MacBook? De onde ela tirou que eu ouço o que ela diz? Hn), mas ela é mais rápida: - Ótimo! Então, como se dá a proliferação e o ciclo do vírus HIV no linfócito T-CD4 em seres humanos?

Ah. Caralho.

Olho desolado para a borracha que se encontra na minha mão, como se nela estivesse a resposta – mas, ao invés disso, percebo que em algum momento que eu não percebi ela fora brutalmente seqüestrada e meu lindo instrumento de apagar antes totalmente branco agora tinha um pênis enorme desenhado com canetinha preta.

Bando de macacos imbecis.

- Uchiha, vamos. Não respondeu a minha pergunta. – ela estreita seus olhos castanhos claros, balançando seu cabelo azulado levemente. – Compartilhe conosco do seu vasto conhecimento! – ela sorri cínica, cruzando os braços. Ah meu Deus, ela sabe. Ela _sabe_ que eu não sei e que não estava prestando atenção em porcaria nenhuma, mas continua falando pra poder me humilhar na frente da sala inteira!

Mas eu não vou me deixar abalar. Não vou. Quero dizer, uma pessoa pode ter dúvidas, não é? Ninguém nasceu sabendo. Conhecimento se adquire com o tempo, e é um instrumento que educadores deviam usar com consciência e respeito para com...

_Ah meu Deus, e quem é o nerd filho duma égua que está soltando risadinhas abafadas lá atrás?_

- Tudo bem. – murmuro com uma careta decidida, me endireitando na cadeira. Puxa, não deve ser tão difícil. Certo, então... como era a pergunta mesmo?

Qual era o... lisógeno? Não, espera, acho que essa palavra não existe. Não. Talvez bacfético da camada lipoadiposa... ah, também não era isso, e, espera, adiposo não tem a ver com pele? Vírus tem pele? Não, também não era isso. E vírus não tem pele. Acho. Não, claro que não tem. _Não tem_. Então... já sei! Virose hemorrágica de bactérias ABCDEFGH. Isso! Oh, não tinha tantas letras. Certamente não tinha. Ah meu Deus. Não tinha tantas letras! _Porra_. Não. Tudo bem então, já sei! Eram bacnotermos de... não, calma, a matéria não era vírus? Porque existiam bactérias nos meus vírus? E as letras? Eu lembro que tinha letras! E alguma coisa com reprodução e... nossa, vírus fazem sexo?

Céus, e o que aconteceu com as perguntas do tipo "Como fazer um mundo melhor" ou "O que podemos fazer para salvar o meio ambiente"?

Coisa irritante.

Abro a boca para soltar a primeira desculpa estapafúrdia que fosse passar pela minha cabeça, mas quase solto um gritinho histérico ao ouvir o sinal bater e todos se levantarem instantaneamente. O sorriso superior de Anko se desmancha e vira uma carranca, e ela olha desgostosa o fluxo de alunos que se dirigiam para a porta, provavelmente porque seu momento de glória eu-acho-que-sou-melhor-que-você-porque-fiz-faculdade tinha sido interrompido. Dou um tchauzinho irônico com um sorriso amarelo, e ela apenas me fuzila com o olhar.

- Pena, professora, bem agora que eu ia te dar uma brilhante resposta. – digo num tom falsamente carinhoso ao passar por ela na porta, e recebo um olhar azedo. – Mas não se preocupe, esperarei ansiosamente por outra incrível possibilidade de demonstração dos meus exóticos conhecimentos!

- Vá se ferrar, Uchiha. – ela chia irritada, dando meia volta e seguindo na direção contrária.

Anko, gracinha da minha vida.

- Salvo pelo sinal. – Sakura cantarolou ao meu lado, enquanto eu sentia Tenten pular nas minhas costas e ouvia Ino empurrar Neji porta a fora chamando ele de "prostituta de meia idade". – Sério, você tinha que ver sua cara de pânico.

- Não estava em pânico. – digo num tom categórico, mantendo toda a minha dignidade.

- Own, neném, você estava com uma cara de bosta indescritível! – Tenten ri enquanto cutuca minha bochecha como se estivesse me fazendo um agradável elogio. E como se não estivesse pendurada no meu pescoço como uma araponga e eu não pudesse tampá-la no chão a qualquer segundo, também.

- E você está indescritivelmente gorda, sua mamute. – resmungo com uma careta sofrida, mas Tenten sendo a cadela que é, apenas aperta seu braço em volta do meu pescoço, numa clara tentativa de homicídio doloso por enforcamento.

Acho que minha linda amiga Mitsashi tem um pequeno complexo com relação ao seu peso.

Tipo, só acho.

- CRETINO DESGRAÇADO GORDO DUMA FIGA! – ela berra com sua voz aguda bem em cima do meu ouvido, e juro que ouvi alguma coisa dentro da minha cabeça estalar. Ah meu Deus, ela quer arrancar o meu crânio, é isso. – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Morr... morre... – engasgo, soltando minhas mãos das pernas dela e tentando tirar os braços que apertavam fortemente meu pescoço. Como ela era mais baixa que eu, tive que deitar um pouco a região do colo, fazendo praticamente uma flexão no meio do corredor. – e-eu...morrendo...!

Bem, é isso. Estou morto. E esse é o triste fim de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tenten, bebê da minha vida... não querendo atrapalhar qualquer tentativa de assassinato, mas acho que ele não consegue _mesmo_ respirar. Olha, ele tá ficando roxo!

- Ahn? – a morena encarou Shikamaru confusa, ainda sem afrouxar o braço. Minhas costas começaram a pinicar por eu permanecer na posição envergada, e eu podia jurar que não tinha sangue no meu cérebro.

- Você vai matá-lo, coisa linda. – Gaara avisou como quem não quer nada, sem olhar para nós, concentradíssimo no seu maldito celular enquanto eu praticamente morria ao seu lado.

Nossa, é sempre bom ver o quanto seus amigos te amam. É muito bom mesmo.

Show. De. Bola.

- Mas...!

- Tenten, olha, Jimmy Choo's pela metade do preço! – Sakura exclama num tom animado apontando para o seu iPhone, e dou uma longa tragada de ar ao sentir o aperto em volta do meu pescoço desaparecer completamente. Correndo como se fosse um raio, logo a morena estava junto com a rosada pendurada no telefone, e Ino num instante se juntou a elas.

- Viu? – Neji deu tapinhas camaradas nas minhas costas com um tom zombeteiro. – Sua vida vale um Jimmy Choo.

- Cala a boca porque a sua não vale nem uma sandália de dedo feita de latão! – digo revoltado apontando a palma da mão pra cara dele, como quem diz "engula essa, bastardo!".

- INGRATO!

- Vocês gritam como cheerleaders! – Ino suspirou, olhando para unha descascada casualmente. Porca imunda.

- Loira bafuda invejosa do cassete! – Gaara disse no tom mais gay possível, enlaçando meu pescoço e o pescoço de Neji enquanto íamos para a cantina.

O Konoha inteiro era exageradamente grande, sendo que a cantina ficava na parte interior esquerda. Era uma cantina toda aberta, predominantemente branca e vinho, grande e moderna, com algumas atendentes, dois caixas e uma variedade infinita de produtos. Embora lá tivesse várias mesas com cadeiras, ainda assim a quantidade era insuficiente, fazendo com que os grupos ficassem bem divididos – não só na cantina, mas também pelo enorme pátio ao lado dela. Tinha um jardim todo trabalhado, com algumas árvores, flores, escadas e tudo mais, sendo que quando a escola foi fundada foram precisos inúmeros designers pra projetar esse local; As pessoas pareciam ter uma consciência instintiva de _onde_ iriam ficar e _perto de quem_ iriam ficar, sendo que nós nunca ficamos perto das líderes de torcida e nem dos atletas, muito pelo contrário: os três grupos ficavam convenientemente distantes. Segundo uma teoria de Shikamaru, três grandes potencias não podem ficar perto, porque sempre dá briga. As líderes de torcida brigam com os atletas por coisas fúteis, os atletas brigam com elas por coisas idiotas.

E, bem, nós brigamos com todo mundo sem motivo aparente porque somos uma raça infinitamente superior.

- Vou morrer por subnutrição. Sério, consigo ouvir os ecos do vácuo no meu estômago – dramatizo, me jogando na mesa redonda ao mesmo tempo em que os outros faziam o mesmo.

- Idem. – Gaara levanta a mão num movimento molenga, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Também estou com fome. – Sakura admite com um choramingo, deitando em cima dos braços.

- Sabe, não é como se a comida estivesse à milhas de distância. É só dar cinco passos e comprar, amontoado de gente problemática. – Shikamaru boceja, imitando a posição de Sakura e abaixando a cabeça para mais um de seus costumeiros cochilos.

- Tô com preguiça. – o ruivo reclama, coçando o olho.

- Então fique aí e definhe de fome. – Ino sugeriu sorridente, sem tirar os olhos do iPhone que ela e Tenten ainda viam fervorosamente, fazendo comentários aleatórios. O Sabaku apenas lança uma careta desgostosa, fechando os olhos preguiçosamente em seguida.

- Vamos? Eu quero comer. – a rosada me pergunta com aquele beicinho de criança, com a carinha torta e um sorriso nos lábios. Apenas dou um meio sorriso enquanto a levanto com um solavanco, empurrando Sakura levemente em direção ao caixa.

Enquanto estávamos na fila imensa, percebi que a Haruno estava quieta demais, alternando seu peso entre as pontas dos pés e o calcanhar, num movimento de balançar inquieto. Ela apertava o dinheiro e a barra na blusa levemente, enquanto eu a encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sakura?

- Hm? – ela murmura, me olhando com um sorriso contagiante.

- Assustada? – pergunto olhando pra ela ao mesmo tempo em que um vinco de preocupação se forma sem permissão na minha testa.

A rosada olha para as próprias botas, parecendo refletir. Logo depois ela levanta a cabeça e seus olhos verde folha queimam os meus com pura sinceridade.

- Não. – Sakura sorri sem mostrar os dentes, balançando de leve seus longos fios de cabelo. – Mas impressionada comigo mesma, sim.

Encaro-a confuso, mas ela apenas me pede para esperar quando sua vez no caixa chega. Ela pede um suco de laranja e um salgado, e eu uma coca e um salgado. Para pegar o salgado, as pessoas simplesmente se jogavam umas contra as outras, disputando a atenção das atendentes de qualquer jeito. Mãos eram erguidas desesperadamente, todos afoitos para que fossem escolhidos, e eu sempre tive a impressão de que as mulheres da lanchonete só enxergavam um monte de asnos e jumentos gritando por comida.

- Impressionada? – pergunto curioso. Porque, de tantas coisas que ela podia se sentir (com medo, fodástica, apavorada, feliz, triste, leve, cansada, desesperada), porque justo 'impressionada com ela mesma'?

- Yeep. – ela concordou, e nós dois mantemos uma distancia segura das coisas esfomeadas que se estapeavam lá na frente. Geralmente eu estaria lá no meio metendo o tabefe em qualquer um que ousasse tentar entrar na minha vez, mas com Sakura aqui eu podia pelo menos fingir que era normal.

E eu era normal.

_(Normalmente faminto)_

Diante do meu olhar questionador, ela continuou:

- Sabe, eu esperava vir para Londres e ficar em casa no meu primeiro dia, vir pra uma escola média e conhecer algumas pessoas. Então, talvez depois de alguns meses, eu fizesse alguns colegas e com o decorrer dos anos eu talvez tivesse uns dois melhores amigos, com quem eu pudesse contar e escrever bilhetinhos durante as aulas. – ela foi narrando, e me olhou com um sorriso gigantesco, e eu, por puro reflexo, sorri também. – Mas eu chego aqui, descubro que tenho os vizinhos mais descolados no universo inteiro, estudo numa escola enorme, e logo no primeiro dia eu estranhamente já arrumei seis melhores amigos. Quero dizer, é estranho, não é? Eu mal conhecia você, e só você, então eu devia ficar tímida como uma novata comum, mas... eu não sei. – ela deu de ombros, casualmente. – É como se eu literalmente sempre fosse daqui. Eu me sinto... em casa.

Ela termina seu discurso com um olhar diferente, e eu percebo que um sorriso está rasgado no meu rosto. Instintivamente eu a abraço apertado, e nós dois começamos a rir quando eu a balanço de um lado para o outro, ainda no meu abraço, a forçando a ir pra frente e batendo a mão em algumas pessoas no meio do caminho.

- Sasuke, eu vou pegar nossas bebidas pra andar mais rápido, você guarda nossas lugares... nisso. – a rosada disse com um sorriso divertido, apontando para o monte de pessoas que se empurravam.

- Tá! – concordei um com um aceno de cabeça, a soltando e empurrando um menino ruivo para que ela pudesse passar.

Depois de levar um pisão no pé e dar uma cotovelada no garoto do meu lado esquerdo, eu entrei no meio das pessoas, me sentindo o próprio Indiana Jones explorando a África. E o que eu mais gosto é que os alunos tapavam o vidro onde era possível ver os salgados, e eu não fazia idéia do que tinha pra comer. Sinto um empurrão no meu ombro e viro pra soltar o meu melhor xingamento, e me deparo com um tufo de cabelo loiro e um par de íris azuis surpresas.

- Sasuke! – Naruto berra como se eu estivesse a quilômetros de distância e não do seu lado, mexendo os braços como uma galinha.

- Vai empurrar a mãe, coisa burra! – reclamo empurrando ele de volta, e o loiro só solta um palavrão baixo antes de começar a rir histericamente.

- Veio comprar salgado?

- Não, vim fazer um strip. – digo sarcástico batendo na nuca dele, que apenas grita quando alguém derrama algum líquido vermelho na sua jaqueta. Sabe aquelas jaquetas que todo maldito jogador de futebol americano tem? Como Naruto fazia parte dos _Tigers_, é claro que ele tinha a jaqueta cafona, toda laranja e preto escrito _"Tigers!"_ atrás.

Mais criativo impossível.

- Hey! – ele reclama, e nós dois encaramos a pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Hinata Hyuuga, vice presidente do clube de química aplicada e membro honorário do conselho estudantil, nos encarava com suas orbes peroladas arregaladas, num claro sinal de espanto.

- P-Perdão...! – ela gagueja, tentando equilibrar uma empada, um bom bom grande e um copo de suco nas mãos pequenas. – Sinto muito! Mesmo!

- Não tem problema. – digo depois de uns dois minutos de silêncio, onde um ficava olhando para a cara do outro de um jeito esquisito. A Hyuuga me encara com um olhar envergonhado, e apenas solta um muxoxo que parecia com um "desculpe", antes de se despedir com um aceno de cabeça e seguir para longe da gente com passos rápidos.

- Estranho. – Naruto avaliou me encarando confuso, e eu apenas dei de ombros. – Minha jaqueta! Lavou ontem! – ele choramingou.

- Seu fresco! – disse simplesmente, e o loiro só arqueou a sobrancelha.

Depois de avançarmos mais incontáveis dois passos – e, sério, o negócio ali estava realmente tenso - meu caro amigo Uzumaki colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta agora molhada e fedida de suco, me olhando de um jeito diferente.

- Então, falando em beleza... – ele começa com aquele tom informal, como se estivéssemos discutindo golfe no meio de um campo ensolarado e eu apenas faço uma careta confusa, fuçando minha memória. Como beleza surgiu nessa conversa? - ...quem é a novata de cabelo rosa?

Um segundo para processar a informação.

Ah, não. Mas não _mesmo_.

- Sakura Haruno, nova integrante do nosso grupo, e, portanto, vetada para todos os atletas idiotas assim como Ino e Tenten. – expliquei com um sorriso sarcástico, e a mula do meu lado apenas abriu uma cara injuriada.

Logo após o segundo mês do primeiro ano, Tenten teve um pequeno rolo com um menino do time de futebol do terceiro ano, e sofreu uma _brusca desilusão amorosa_, por assim dizer, fazendo com que ela ficasse deprimida por dois dias. Nós, como bons amigos idiotas que somos, fomos tirar satisfação com o garoto – só que esse garoto (que era um armário) tinha dois primos estúpidos (também armários), o que culminou num monte de pessoas se socando em plena quadra de futebol no meio da aula de educação física.

Portanto, confiar num atleta acarreta em corações – e narizes, e costelas, e colunas, e pescoços e fêmures – partidos. Logo, se envolver com armários sem cérebro não era nada legal, portanto, é como se Ino e Tenten – e agora Sakura – tivessem um gigantesco letreiro vermelho marca texto que piscava clara e incessantemente "Mantenha Distância!".

- Ah, mas por que? Cara, que injusto! Você já tem duas das garotas mais bonitas da escola, agora vai vetar outra! Assim eu vou morrer solteiro e sozinho nessa vida! – o Uzumaki bota ambas as mãos na cintura, me encarando revoltado.

Olho pra ele e não preciso dizer nada, porque sei que meu olhar já diz tudo.

_Problema seu. Vá à merda._

- Sasuke! – Sakura exclama aliviada, praticamente me abraçando em puro contentamento. – Achei que eu fosse morrer ou que, sei lá, fossem comer o meu braço!

- É mais provável que eles comam outra coisa, coração. – digo dando tapinhas solenes nas suas costas, e Sakura ri, beliscando meu abdômen. – Ai, sua louca!

Ouvimos um tossido forçado e nos voltamos para Naruto, que tinha um sorriso mais idiota que o normal no rosto e nos mandava um olhar injetado, como se estivesse o maior prato de lámen que ele já viu na vida inteira.

- Hm... oi? – Sakura levantou as sobrancelhas, afrouxando seus braços ao redor de mim enquanto se voltava pra ele.

Solto um suspiro resignado, levantando a minha franja com uma lufada de ar.

- Sakura esse é o Naruto, e Naruto essa é a Sakura. Ótimo, e esse é o limite de contato. – digo me colocando visivelmente entre eles, abraçando Sakura novamente e o atacante dos Tigers apenas me encara bravo.

A rosada me lança um olhar confuso, mas quando eu penso em abrir a boca para responder que mais tarde eu explico, um guincho furioso é ouvido por qualquer um num raio de duzentos metros, e eu automaticamente torço meu rosto numa careta de desgosto.

Quero morrer. Quero morrer. Quero morrer.

_Agora._

- Ei, você, _coisa!_ Larga o Sasuke! Anda, rosa! – com um berro agudo, Karin se postou na nossa frente, apontando o dedo em riste para a cara surpresa de Sakura.

O cabelo ruivo parecia ainda mais ruivo, repicado para todos os lados num corte diferente – a parte direita era repicada desde a raiz, mas a esquerda não tinha repicado algum. Os óculos escondiam os olhos castanho avermelhados, sempre bem marcados de preto. Como líder das cheerleaders, Karin estava com o uniforme laranja e preto minúsculo usual, o que deixava seus dotes corporais bem a mostra.

Em um intervalo de tempo ínfimo, algumas – na verdade "algumas" era apenas um termo bondoso, estava mais para _milhares_ - outras líderes de torcida (e garotas que não eram líderes de torcida também) estavam junto com ela, todas fulminando minha vizinha descaradamente.

Coloquei um pedaço do meu tronco na frente da Sakura – e isso gerou alguns gritos histéricos e palavrões feios. Tipo, _muito_ feios. Ah meu Deus, eu nem sabia que aquilo existia! – porque, sério, eu podia imaginar a hora em que Karin ia tirar o sapato e tentar tampá-lo no meio da testa de Sakura berrando algo como "Agora morra, sua cretina!"

Naruto se postou ao meu lado, com os braços cruzados numa pose falsa de altivez.

- Ei, ruiva, não é da sua conta. – Naruto retruca inflando o peito, provavelmente tentando se fazer de machão.

- Cala a boca, pintinho! – Karin põe as mãos no quadril com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma veia estoura na testa do meu amigo loiro. Prendo com dificuldade a vontade de gargalhar. _Pintinho? – _E você, rosinha? Não soltou o _meu_ Sasuke por quê?

_- Seu?_ – uma outra garota de cabelos castanhos grita, dessa vez irritada com a ruiva.

- Sim, _meu!_ – Karin ajeita os óculos, virando pra ela com seus punhos apertados.

- Ele não é seu! – outra loira entra na conversa, e eu estou perdido. Nossa, não sei nem para quem olhar.

- Eu sou amiga dele! – Sakura se meteu no bafão dando um passo para frente, mas eu a seguro antes que ela pudesse entrar numa possível carnificina, lançando meu melhor olhar de "Tá doida, mulher?"

Ela queria o quê, suicídio?

- Não é porque você é amiga dele que pode ficar agarrando o nosso Sasuke! – uma estranha de cabelo roxo que eu nunca vi na vida contrapôs, e toda a massa feminina concordou em uníssono. – É bom ficar longe, tufo de anilina, ele não é pro seu bico!

- Eu não estava _agarrando_ ele, sua mal comida! – Sakura gesticulou irritada, porque mulheres tendem a ficar putas da vida quando a conversa envolve seus cabelos. Ela deu mais dois passos nervosos, provavelmente querendo voar no pescoço de alguém, mas eu fui mais rápido e puxei sua cintura, segurando-a com as duas mãos.

Mais guinchos histéricos foram ouvidos, e Sakura ainda se debatia de todos os modos para se soltar, batendo seus braços em todas as direções possíveis e dificultando ainda mais o meu trabalho. Para contê-la eu tive que apertar ainda mais sua cintura, tirando seus pés do chão.

- Mas que fila e... o que diabos tá acontecendo aqui? – Gaara brota do meu lado completamente do nada, vendo uma manada de garotas prontas para atropelar tudo o que visse pela frente, uma Sakura furiosa se debatendo descontroladamente e um pobre ser humano sofredor que estava apanhando (da coisa rosa em cima dele) pra tentar salvar uma vida (da coisa rosa também). – Mas o que...? Pinky, o que você está fazendo?

- Tentando me soltar para...!

- Não, Pinky, _o que você está fazendo?_

- Hmmm? – Sakura congelou onde estava, olhando para ele confusa. Toda a multidão ficou quieta, encarando meu amigo ruivo. Gaara apontou sugestivamente para a mão de Sakura com o queixo e todos seguiram seu olhar, e eu ofego em pura surpresa.

Oh, droga.

_Oh, droga!_

No meio do seu ataque histérico, Sakura acidentalmente tinha colocado a sua mão numa região um pouco... proibida.

Pelo menos na frente de um bando de fãs psicopatas.

Sim, uma região muito, muito proibida.

...

Bem em cima do Sasuke-júnior.

_Oh. _

- A-Ah meu Deus. – Sakura murmurou num fio de voz e engasgou com o próprio ar, e sua nuca rapidamente assumiu um tom de vermelho fogo intenso. Virei o rosto para ver a cara dela que estava num vermelho neón de doer os olhos e, por um momento, eu achei que a cabeça dela fosse explodir.

Nem deu tempo do sangue subir para as minhas bochechas, e absolutamente todos olhavam a cena bestificados.

Sete segundos de silêncio absoluto.

- Ela... ela está...? – uma menina começa a falar, e logo depois passa a língua pelos lábios como que para molhar a boca seca de incredulidade. – Sakura Haruno está _apalpando_ ele!

Surpresa virando ira. Assassinas em série totalmente carregadas.

- Hey, eu disse que não era pra tocar nele, _Pinky!_ – Karin chama a atenção de todos, e eu percebo que ela está realmente raivosa. Seus dentes estão trincados, seu corpo treme levemente e eu acabo de perceber que ela está com um pé descalço, e na sua mão direita se encontra um maldito sapato de salto gigantesco. Ah meu Deus. Não. Ela não vai, vai...? – _Agora morra, sua cretina!_

* * *

**N/A:** E AÍ, QUEM QUER TAMPAR PEDRA NA TITIA PAULA AQUI LEVANTA A MÃO!

Ah meu Deus, aposto que vai ter mais mãos pra cima do que num show da The Crucks, mas _não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!_

Tudo bem, essa frase é meio avulsa, mas é uma frase bem digna de culpados.

Mas eu não tenho culpa. Dessa vez. Sério.

Tipo, vou explicar-me: Fake Boyfriend não atualiza faz tempo porque primeiro eu tinha uma meta, que era tirar Doctor's Dog do hiatus – e eu tirei, portanto, _**DOCTOR'S DOG VOLTOU**_, e quem _quiser se habilitar a ler e deixar uma reviewzinha eu agradeço muito_. (':

Okay, propaganda off.

Mas também, quem acompanha My Favorite Singer viu que eu postei o final do capítulo treze, sem contar que eu tive sarau (que ficou chiquérrimo, pff! Neeeeeem teve coisa dando errado, imagina) e eu acabei de sair da última temporada de provas (que foi uma correria pura, duas semanas seguidas com duas provas por dia, sendo que terça e quinta eu tenho aula integral – sete da manhã às seis da tarde – e eu só estudo um dia antes de cada prova. Ou seja, foi T-E-N-S-O) semana passada. E, bem, estava com um puto medo de ficar de recuperação em Educação Física – eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, QUEM fica de recuperação em educação física, sendo que não precisa fazer prova nenhuma nem nada assim?

Bem, eu não fiquei, mas corri um risco sério. Fazer o que, sou uma sedentária feliz e meu esporte se resume a abrir e fechar o notebook, e eu odeio ficar correndo desesperadamente atrás de uma bola que não vai fazer diferença nenhuma na minha vida e suar igual a um porco (vulgo: odeio educação física), e acho muito divo quem não faz porra nenhuma, like a boss.

Mas enfim, PASSEI EM TUDO, ACABARAM-SE MINHAS AULAS e acho (frise bem essa palavra, ACHO, derivada do verbo NÃO TENHO CERTEZA) que vou ter mais tempo pra escrever, fuckyeah! o/

Agora, se essas desculpas me absolvem?

, não, porque eu sou uma cretina. Sei disso. ;D

_Sorry. _

Enfim, já entraram de férias, xuxus? Como vocês estão? Estoy com saudades! *-*

Own, respondendo às reviews fofas e lindas de vocês:

**Dare Mika Walker – **APPSOAOPOSOAPOSPOAKS, owwwwn, sério? *-* Cara, que lindo você! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, mesmo! Oh, ME SENTI AGORA. Nossa, nem sei o que falar! Você que é linda, e eu tenho certeza que tem muita gente melhor do que eu (: PAOSPOPOAPOSPOPAOPSOPAKS, haha, bem, eu não estaria com pena da Sakura no meio daquele monte de gatos, pelo contrário – eu bem que queria estar no lugar dela. Tipo, queria mesmo. U.Ú Obrigada pela review, sério, eu amei! E fico muuuito feliz que você tenha gostado. E me desculpe mesmo pela demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeeijos! :*

**Pisck – **TUDO PARADO POR VOCÊ, BEIBE, HUUUM! ;3 APOPSOAOPOSPOAPOSAKS, menina, somos duas, eu quero pegar todos eles também! Tenten sortuda da porra, é. E sim, o mundo é injusto! U.u Ah, o Naruto apareceu de novo, o que você achou? Muuuito obrigada, você é linda como sempre! Haha, desculpe a demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijo, beijo! :*

**taty – **TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATY-CHAN! *O* Tudo bom, linda? É, né, quanto tempo, é porque eu sou enrolada! :X Desculpe, mesmo. Owwwwwn, obrigada, saudades suas e das suas reviews lindas também! Haha, né? Todo mundo pegou todo mundo, oh, I wanna it. ;o Huuum, danadinhos mesmo! APOPSOPOAPOSOPAOOSAKS, aaaaaai, vou te morder se você continuar tão fofa (perceba que eu quase te mordo sempre ;3 –q)! Eu fico imensamente feliz que a minha fic te deixe alegre e que você dê risadas com ela, porque pelo menos eu posso alegrar seu dia um pouquinho! *-* Ah, eu que não deixo pista, porqu eue sou misteriosa, man, É. (ou não –q) PAOSOAOPOSPOPAOPSOPOAKS, ai, ai, ai, muito, muito, muito obrigada MESMO, flor! Fantástica é você, falo mesmo. Obrigada por todo apoio e compreensão, você me deixou muito feliz. E você também é uma pessoa admirável, e que merece todo o meu respeito. Obrigada por tudo, mais uma vez. Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beeeeijos! :*

**ButterFlyPontas – **Awwwn, obrigada, linda! *O* POAPSOPOAPOSPOPAOPSOOASK, MORRI. LINDA, PERFEITA, MARAVILHOSA, ABSOLUTA, DIVA, TUDO DE BOM É VOCÊ, OKAAAY? ;D Hum, adoro momentos fangirl desesperada – geralmente eu faço isso quando vejo o Sasuke. –q Muito obrigada, fico feliz que você tenha gostado, mesmo! Me dá vontade de começar a gritar e, não sei, pular em cima da minha cama. Adoro pular em camas. Enfim. Owwwn, não fique triste! E... nem infeliz e nem desolada e nem desolada, e nem desgostosa e nem melancólica e desesperada ou qualquer assim, okay? JÁ POSTEI, JÁ POSTEI. \o/ PAOOSOAPOSOPAOPSOOAPOSK, hey, bad girl, não morra de depressão. Desculpe mesmo pela demora, eu não costumo atrasar tanto, mas ocorreram probleminhas que já foram resolvidos com êxito E EU ESTOU DE FÉRIAS, UHUL!, e acho que terei mais tempo! *O* Então nos daremos bem, também sou outra doida –QQQ Espero que goste desse capítulo também, gatinha! Beijos procê(wtf?)! :*

**Ally-chaan – **PAOKSPAOSKPAOSPOAPOPSOASPOAKS, VOCÊ É LINDA, LINDA, LINDA. PAOPOSOAOPSOAOSPOAPOSAKS, fico feliz que você esteja de tão bom humor! *-* E, owwwwn, obrigada! :3 Haha, adoro discrição de garotas. São divas. É. Acho digno. FRANJOLA. É. DIVONA. Tipo, tem uma menina na nossa escola que agente chama ela de franjola também –q Menina, nem me fale, eu tenho que levar tanta gente pro Konoha que vou ter que montar uma van –QQQQ. Ai, cara, noventa por cento do que tá escrito eu me inspiro nos meus amigos e em mim, então esses momentos tensos acontecem M-E-S-M-O. AHHHHHHHH, NEM VEM. SUAS FICS SÃO DIVAS E EU ENTRO NO SEU PERFIL DO NYAH TODO DIA PRA VER SE IMPULSO ATUALIZOU, OK? U.Ú Ruuuum . Ai que lindo, tá pronto? Quando der você me mostra? *-* Ah, sim, vão estar sim! E até apareceram brevemente, o que você achou? Entro no seu blog periodicamente, xuxu! Me chama no MSN qualquer dia dessas, saudades, okay? ;D Beeeeijos, Ally-chaan! :*

**Neiigh – **PAOSOAOOSOAPOPSKS, NÉ? E TOCAM-SE OS SINOS DE ALELUIA! xD Owwwn, que isso, você que é a melhor, é. Haha, menina, nem sei. Mas obrigada! *-* Ah, minha família tem certeza que eu sou maluca, então você ainda tá no lucro! ;D Perdão pela demora, sério, mas eu tive uns probleminhas e, bem, minhas provas estavam super difíceis. Ah, nem liga, sei bem como é. Perdão qualquer errinho, o cap não foi revisado. Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijos! :*

**HOLLYDAY – **PAOKSPAOKSPAOSOAKS, NÉ? ;9 Uuuui, todo mundo se pegando, hm. Haha, eu também queria ser amiga deles, tipo, meeesmo. i.i Enfim, o MSN deu certo, e lá estamos nós! ;D PAOSOOASPOPAOPSOPASK, ai, também achei e... MENTIIIRA! Oh, nossa, amo vestidos. E os da Channel são MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS. Como ele é? *-* AH. MEU. DEUS, VOCÊ ACHOU UM SASUKE NA VIDA REAL? Pega, agarra, morde e põe num potinho, escuta o que eu toh de falando. U.U PARA TUDO. GAROTO GATO + IGUAL AO SASUKE + TÁ AFIM DE VOCÊ + TEM UMA BANDA + TE CHAMOU PRA BANDA DELE = INCENDIO, DUDE. *O* APOSPOAPOPSOOAOSKAS', mas tem tanto tempo, no que deu? Vocês ficaram juntos ou algo do tipo? Haha, muito obrigada, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Beeeijos, cattie! :*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **ALIIIIIIIIIIICE! *O* Own, mas o que eu posso fazer, você é mesmo uma fofa! :3 Nem me fale, vida off é MUITO difícil U.U Ah, eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Neem me fale, eu queria que na vida real fosse assim também! "Serei sempre sua leitora" – MORRI PRA SEMPRE. Nossa, nem sei o que te dizer, "muito obrigada", "você ;e linda e perfeita" é simplesmente pouco! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigaaaada! Desculpe a demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeijos! :*

**kashiri chan – **PAOSOOAPOSPOAOPSOOAKS NOSSA, ENTÃO AGORA VOCÊ JÁ DEVE TER COLOCADO A POLÍCIA ATRÁS DE MIM! :O Haha, Kaaaaashiri-chan, tudo bom, linda? *-* "Pela minha nossa senhora do glitter" – MORRI COM ESSA, É. POAOSOAOSOAOSOAKS, ri muito com a sua review! xD Okay, pra começar: imensas desculpas pela demora. Não tenha um infarto, tem muitos capítulos ainda! ;D Ah, eu solto sons não classificados pelo IBAMA direto, meus pais já nem ligam –QQQQ (se acostumaram com o fato da filha ser estranha, risos). Nossa, eu sou igual! Rio alto que nem uma hiena! MENINA, NÃO É? QUERO TAMBÉM! *-* PAOSOOAOSPPAOSOAKS, eu sei, também fiquei chocada. Ino já pegou um cara feio, sei lá, parece que ela só pega gato –q. HOHO, Karin apareceu, o que você acha? (x Siim, Franjola vai ter sua parcela de importância. E EU AMEEEEI MESMO AS DUAS REVIEWS, SUA LINDA! *-* Obrigada por ter me mandado as duas, quiquei de felicidade aqui! Tenten Sagaz, né? ;9 POPOSOAPPSOOAOSOAOSOAKS OBRIGADA. SUA. LINDA. Heey, claro que eu passo! *-* Assim que eu acabar de postar isso aqui eu vou correndo ler! Desculpe não ter lido antes, mas como eu disse lá em cima, eu tava suuper ocupada! Desculpa mesmo! Mas eu vou comentar sim, prometo! *-* E, AHH, PARA DE SER LINDA, MENINA! Sério, suas favoritas? Owwn! Haha, sorry again pela demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beeijos, gatinha! :*

**Biahcerejeira – **Haha, né? Mas eu queria ser amiga deles, definitivamente! xD PAOPSOOAOSPOAPSOAKS, eles são bandidos, pff. Huuum, se ela for esperta! ;9 #safadghênha POAOSOAPOSOOASK, desculpe a demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gatinha! :*

**luciaalmeida – **PAOPSOOAPOSOPAOSOAPOSKAS imagino! Haha, eu também, desde sempre! o/ Sim, também tem uma franjola na minha escola! '-' Mas ela não é tão tensa –q. Ai, que pena, amiga! D: Eu acho que não, graças a Deus. o.o Sinto sua falta também! Beeeijos, linda! :*

**Ana Uchiiha/Anôny –** Aaaana-chan! *-* PAOPSOPOAPOSOAOPSK, owwwn, muito obrigada, sua linda! (: Haha, e eu os seus reviews, PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA LINDA. Né, adoro bafos que envolvem rolos! ;D PAOPSOPOAOSOAKS, é porque é um pouco confuso, mas eles são amigos acima de tudo. Owwwwn, obrigada! Sim, eu queria MESMO ter aulas no Konoha. –q Owwwwwn, muito obrigada pelos elogios lindos, de novo! Ah, o título da fic tem um motivo, mas ele só vai ficar claro mais pra frente! Surpresa, tan dan dan dan. Desculpe a demora, mais uma vez, e espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Dai-chan n.n – **DAAAAAAI-CHAN! *O* É, eu sei, eu sumi de novo! Desculpe por isso, mesmo. PAOOSPOAOPSOAPSOAPOSK, menina, MUITA gente quer virar amiga deles também, porque será! ;9 Sim, eles já ficaram entre eles, mas eles são amigos acima de tudo. Haha, eu também ponho apelido nos outros! E, falando nisso, na minha escola também tem uma franjola –q, e, haha, Ino, pobrezinha, pegou o Jackson. KKKKKK', ah, minhas férias começaram agora, vou ter mais tempo pra escrever! Huum, desculpe pela demora desse capítulo e espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijos! :*

**19 – **Olá! Ah, eu agradeço muito, e fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Não se preocupe, não levei como uma ofensa nem nada assim, muito pelo contrário! Obrigada pela crítica construtiva e por não usar falta de educação (porque eu acho isso ridículo), mas eu também gostaria de contrapor os seus pontos, se me permite. Não quero ser sem educação nem nada, mas eu queria te explicar algumas coisas: 1 – Sim, eu sei que meus personagens são OC (assim como em todas as minhas fics, se você for ver) e a personalidade deles difere totalmente da real. Concordo, Sasuke, Neji e Gaara sofreram mudanças drásticas na personalidade deles, e embora eu ache aquele jeito sério suuuper sexy, eu simplesmente passo um pouco da minha própria personalidade para os meus personagens quando eu escrevo, então por isso eles devem estar um pouco diferentes. Sim, existem fics que são a cara do Sasuke, eu acompanho muitas! (: Mas a minha fic é UA, ou seja, universo alternativo, e isos me permite mudar o contexto e/ou a personalidade dos personagens. (sem contar que aqui eles não são ninjas, não tem que se matar, Sasuke não é de uma família que controlar nada, seus pais estão vivos, Itachi é um amor – ou não – de irmão, ele tem um lobo e eu não vejo motivo real pro Sasuke ser revoltado coma vida dele)./ 2 – Uma primeira e rápida interpretação realmente dá essa impressão. Além de "querer mostrar que eles se deram bem rápido", eu quis fazer uma coisa que eu expliquei na N/A: eu disse que iria fazer a fic baseada com a minha própria vida escolar – não a parte deter uma escola foda com computadores e vizinhos gatos apaixonados por mim -, mas com relação às relações de amizade. Sei que parece estranho, mas logo no primeiro dia de aula da minha vida eu conheci uma menina morena, um pouco gordinha e tímida e eu decidi naquele primeiro dia de aula que ela seria minha melhor amiga quando ela aceitou jogar terra no cabelo de uma menina nojenta da nossa sala junto comigo (e, sério, a gente se irritava tanto que nos primeiros minutos era "burra chata" e "feia idiota" pra todos os lados). E hoje, catorze anos depois, eu tenho orgulho de dizer que essa menininha se chama Julia Bravo, virou uma porra de uma quase-modelo magra, linda e perfeita e com o sorriso mais encantador do universo, e até hoje ela é minha melhor amiga. Os nossos xingamentos hoje são "piranha arreganhada" e "vadia do caralho", a gente se irrita oitocentas vezes mais e somos as pessoas mais ignorantes e insuportáveis e irritantes uma com a outra que eu conheço. Mas eu amo muito ela, então eu não acredito em ninguém que venha me falar que não existe amor e amizade à primeira vista – pra mim, amor e amizade existem até de olhos fechados. Desculpe se você não gostou, mas é meu ponto de vista (e nesse capítulo explica um pouco sobre os sentimentos da Sakura com relação a essas amizades, espero que te ajude a entender). / 3 – Oops! Sim, eu concordo, alguns erros são perdoáveis, e eu sinto muito pelos meus. Mas eu não sou de ferro. Assim como você já reparou, eu atualmente não tenho uma beta (eu tinha, mas ela lançou um livro recentemente e teve que dar uma parada com isso, então eu estou sem beta há muuuuito tempo). Quando eu escrevi esse capítulo, eu escrevi ele com uma hora e no escuro (porque eu estava digitando na cama e minha irmã estava dormindo ao lado, então ele tava cheio de pequenos errinhos. Quando eu fui corrigir, eu corrigi o capitulo cinco de Fake Boyfriend e os dois primeiros de Doctor's Dog AO MESMO TEMPO e em quinze míseros minutos. Então, alguns errinhos foram inevitáveis. Mais uma vez: eu sinto muito por eles. E quanto a arrumar uma beta, eu acho que já demoro demais pra postar um capítulo, se eu mandar betar, provavelmente demorará mais, por isso eu não arrumei outra beta. Hey, eu não me senti ofendida! Pelo contrário, eu gosto de uma boa crítica e seus pontos foram bem interessantes. Own, obrigada, eu já pensei em escrever um livro, mas eu fico meio hesitante. Muito obrigada pelos seus conselhos e pelos elogios, realmente me fizeram pensar! Não foi um "desestímulo", muito pelo contrário. Ah. E EU TAMBÉM NÃO ESTOU AQUI PARA OFENDER NINGUÉM, e peço um milhão de desculpas se eu o fiz. Mas eu só quis responder aos seus questionamentos. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, se você ainda ler, e que me mande um review ou PM me falando o que você acha da fic agora que eu respondi esses seus três tópicos, mas se você não quiser, okay, sem problemas. Tomara que não fique brava comigo nem nada assim. Beijos, e obrigada por tudo! :*

**Kenia Haruno – **KEEEENIA-CHAN! *O* Owwwwn, sua linda, vou te morder, levar pra casa e colocar num potinho, nhaaaac! ;3 Nossa, muito obrigada, você que é uma das pessoas mais fofas que eu já vi, e suas reviews me deixam super feliz! Haha, siiim, tumblr abre horizontes! X) PAOPSOOAPOSOPAOSOOASK, beijos, desculpe a demora e tomara que goste, gatinha! :*

**luh-chan – **Luuuuuuuuuuh-chaaaan! *O* Own, muito obrigada, sério! E eu morro de saudade das suas, é u.u Nossa, sei bem como é ter provas e/ou simulados em fins de semana, um saco. E olha que eu tava só no segundo ano. Ah, que isso, sua review ficou liiinda! Obrigada, de novo, você é uma fofa! :3 POAPOSOAPOPSOPAOSOKS, eu sempre rio perto dos outros e nunca pareço normal, porque eu rio muito alto e feito uma hiena, então já viu. Haha, eu também tenho franja, don't worry! :B Mas a franjola é baseada numa menina lá da escola, a gente também chama secretamente ela de franjola. –Q PAOPOSOAPOPOSOASK, siiim, Neji fodástico, man. Eu entendo um pouco, mas preciso arrumar alguém que concerte minha webcam porque deu pau –q MENINA, NÃO É? Vou arrumar uma van, porque nós teremos mais 36585356565+856568558989856 colegas querendo ser melhores amigas daqueles bofes, ui. Haha, o Naruto – e a Hinata – apareceram nesse cap, o que achou? *-* Awwwn, liiiinda da minha vida! S2 HOHO, sorry pela demora, sério, mas espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijos, luh! :*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **NECHIIIILA! *O* PAOSPOAOOSPOAOSOAKS, apelido lindo, adoro. Tudo sim, e você, siis? Haha, nem liga, e eu que demorei um século pra postar esse cap? Sei bem como é, sei bem como é U.Ú APOSOAPOSOPAPSOAKS, ah, beibe, nos encontramos na clínica então, porque com os meus pais a ameaça é constante! =D HAHA, GOSTOU DA PAULADA MASTER, NÉ? Sim, Sasuke é um king desgraçado e sexy da porra, é. *o* Dorgas, sempre. Own, te amo também tchuchuca linda treme, treme o bum bum, beeeijitos procê! #roça ;*

**Feer Prongs – **Siiim, franjola, prova de divassidade! –q PAOSOPOAPOSPOPAOSOPAKS', Fer-chan, que bom que gostou! *O* HAHA, NÉ? NOSSO BEBEZÃO TAVA TODO ARREGAÇADO! –QQQQQ Sou má, I know it. Siim, menina, eu tava cheia d etrabalho e provas infernais – como você pode perceber, já que eu demorei três milênios pra postar um cap –e, SIIIM, DOCTOR'S DOG SAIU DO HIATUS! ;D Eu sei, e soa o sino de aleluia. Owwwwn, somos xuxus então, porque suas reviews são muito amor, é! S2 Awn, obrigada, e pare se não eu vou te morder e botar num potinho aqui em casa! ;3 E VOCÊ que arrasa, sempre! (: PAOPSOOASOAPOSOAPSOAKS, AQUI, VAI TER QUE TER MENAGE, PORQUE EU TAMBÉM QUERO O DANNY! #nóisquevoabruxão² Haha, eu também tenho fome o tempo todo e fico feliz que você esteja felzi e saudável! (x Desculpe a demora mais uma vez, espero que goste desse capítulo! XOXO :*

**miih-heredia – **Né? Sim, eu também pegaria aqueles quatro! . APOSOAOOPSOPOASK, obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Desculpe a demora, mesmo, mas eu tive uns probleminhas. Não vou desistir, e espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijos! :*

**AnjuHime – **PAOKSPAOKSPAOSPAOSK, siim, eu tenho planos para eles, principalmente para o Deidara! ;D Haha, own, que bom que você gostou! Nossa, fico me sentindo, tipo, 'nossa, eu fiz ela rir! Sou foda, man x)' Owwwn, muito obrigada por não abandonar a fic, e peço sinceras desculpas pela demora. Mas o que acha dessa capítulo, han? Naruto, Hinata – e Karin – dando o ar da graça! PAOKSPAOPSOPAPOSK, espero que goste desse também! Beeijos, beibe! ;*

**mariane – **Maaari-chan! Ei, flor, que isso! Nem se preocupe com isso, tá? Minha vida tava uma correria imensa também, fiquei morta – prova disso é que eu só voltei a escrever agora. –q Haha, obrigada, own, sua fofa! Siim, Sasuke já foi da Ino por um tempo, mas ele no fundo é da Saku-chan, pode crer. U-U SIIM! MENINA, MORRI COM ELE TENTANDO MATAR A SAKURA! D: Ah, quanto ao epílogo de INTII eu ainda não sei, preciso de um surto de imaginação! . "Fã numero 1!"** – **MORRI. Own, obrigada por tudo (inclusive pelo carinho e pelos elogios, você que é maravilhosa), okay? Beijos! :*

**QueenBzzz – **NÃO TE MATO NÃO, PORQUE SUA REVIEW FOR LINDA, É! :B AH, foi? QUE LINDO, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SUUUUPER ATRASADO! –QQQ PAOSKPAOSPOASOKS, e, bebê, nem liga, sei bem como é ter algo que te impede de entrar no PC (ainda mais se esse algo for escola –q). Haha, todas queremos uma escola daquela, é! U-U Realmente, eu queria ter um MacBook, mas, como você disse, isso é só pros rhycos e famosos, então eu me contento em escrever bilhetinho à mão mesmo. Fazer o que –q. SIIM, TENTEN LIKE A BOSS, DUDE. Sagaz, sagaz. ;9 Own, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fuco feliz que você tenha gostado e me perdoe pela demora, espero que você goste desse também! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Hiina – **Heeey Hiina-chan! o/ POAPOSOPAOSOOAOSPOASK, okay, primeiro de tudo: desculpe pela demora do cap, sério! Mas eu tive uns problemas, então só deu pra postar agora! Ah, tem um motivo o nome, e ele está começando a dar pistas, mas ianda não está claro – vai ficar mais pra frente, prometo. Haha, adoro família Uchiha estilo crazy! *-* "E o Uchiha pegou o Hyuuga" – MORRI, SÉRIO. POAKSPAOPSOOAOSPOAKS, imagina que tenso, Sasuke e Neji. O-õ Concordo plenamente, eu também quero um amigo hacker daqueles (mesmo que minha escola também não tenha MacBooks divos e eu tenha que pegar um papel ferrado de caderno), mas ook, eu teria um amigo hacker e ia jogar na cara de todo mundo. U-U Sim, a Franjola será importante mais pra frente! (x Desculpe pela demora de novo, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gatinha! :*

_VOCÊS SÃO LINDAS E EU SEI DISSO E ME DERRETO TODA SEMPRE, É._

Sério, beibes, muito obrigada mesmo! S2

**E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo?** Sakura conhece Naruto, Karin – e de quebra o fã clube – e, o bafão com a escola, adoro. Bem, não sei se eu jah disse isso antes, mas a vida escolar dele vai ser baseada na minha vida escolar (não que eu seja vizinha de um cara gostoso e lindo, seja a fodona da escola e use MacBooks como melhor estilo oi-eu-sou-rhyco), mas com relação às amizades, matérias e bafos escolares vai ser tudo baseado na minha vida real junto com dos meus amigos. Espero que gostem (x

Hey, outra coisa, eu percebi que o _número que reviews tem caído_, e, man, this is bad. Sério, gente, eu queria **pedir** **pra não deixar de mandar review** – eu sei que vacilei dessa vez e demorei pacas, mas eu também tenho uma vida fora do PC. Peço desculpas de novo e peço pra vocês mandarem uma reviewszinha, que seja só pra falar "gostei" ou "tá bom", só pra eu ter uma idéia do que vocês acharam.

Bem, basicamente é isso.

Ah é, hoje tem nota da minha _gêmea linda_ e _beta por um dia_: _**Kaah Hyuuga**__**. ;3**_

Espero que gostem desse cap e mandem review, okay?

Beijos babados e borrados de batom! **:***

**K**eiko Haruno **Uchiha**.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**N/B/G:** Nota da Beta Gêmea (vulgo Kaah Hyuuga) o/

Então.. É. Deveria me apresentar? Eu sou a gêmea-menos-talentosa (separadas por uma cegonha estúpida) da coisa linda da minha vida, Paula (vulgo minha cachorrinha devassa. _Mentira_. Vulgo, Keiko Haruno Uchiha), e betei a parada, sacoé? #FAIL POSPOAOSKKAOKSA' Nem sei como dizer o quanto eu fiquei feliz (e quicando na cadeira, o que é só um _pequeno_ detalhe) quando recebi esse capítulo - no meu e-mail porque da um _trabalho tremendo_ baixar o Word, verdade u_u . E nem preciso dizer que morri quando li, no msn: "se quiser fazer uma N/B, N/G (nota da gêmea -q), sinta-se a vontade". Quase cai da cadeira, verdade. E à medida que ia lendo capítulo incrivelmente divoso, ia morrendo (de rir e de overdose de perfeição) aos poucos.. Porque, né? Tem coisa mais diva que apalpar o Sasuke-júnior _acidentalmente_? Não tem não.

E foi incrivelmente fácil betar, porque sei lá, sou completamente apaixonada pelas histórias da minha Keiko (possessividade, adoro) e porque, como já disse, minha gêmea é uma genia devassa. Ela nem erra, essa pilantra u.ú

Bem, não vou falar tudo que queria (porque daqui a pouco isso fica maior que a N/A -Q), mas quero deixar bem claro que eu mantenho contato com o Tio Freddy (Krueger) e quem não deixar review aqui não vai dormir essa noite. É. Hn, que macabro. E, porra, que mentira. Mas deixem reviews, tipo, _muitas _mesmo.. Porque, me fala.. tem fic mais divassa que essa? Não tem não.

É, é isso.. Gêmea-linda-perfa-mór, parabéns pela fic que é fodástica e te amo mucho, é s2

Beijos babados da Tia Kaah amores ;*


End file.
